


The Hybrids

by EllaReadsWitches



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hilda is a rebel, Witches and Werewolves are enemies, Zelda is a bitch but loves her baby sis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: It's the beginning to the end of a sister's love for one another.When the fight of the century breaks out between the Spellman sister's one leaves with the love of her life while the other is left shattered.





	1. My sister, My protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I’ve had this fanfic in my head for a while now. I've been working on it a lot since I haven't posted any fanfic in a long time because of grammar Nazi's and the flames I would get compared to others who used no grammar at all.  
> Which was really weird to me...*Stares into the abyss*.  
> This all happens after Part 1 where Hilda and Cee kiss. I have made Zelda a bit darker and somewhat unlikeable.  
> I apologize to those who love her. I promise you will love her again later on.  
> She is married to Blackwood but he's not a complete asshole.  
> But Hilda is my absolute favorite character on the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.  
> This story is more centered around her because Hilda needs more storylines too...She's a bad bitch.  
> Please, leave comments as to what I should work on other than grammatical errors and my description game because we all know my description game is off....*Sorry for that.* Also, leave comments as to what you liked or didn't like.  
> Thank you again for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hilda and Dr.Cee start to get a little too close our favorite redhead tries to scare Cerberus away in order to protect her family from the danger that awaits them.  
> What happens when Dr.Cee and Hilda fall in love with each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Cerberus is a regular demon. He doesn't have an incubus in him. I just made it as to where his dad was half-demon/half mortal and his mom was a half-mortal/half werewolf. But Zelda doesn't know that he is half-demon. Maybe she would've been a little nicer to him and Hilda if she'd known that fact. But all she cared about was the fact that she could sense that he was a werewolf which is forbidden in their law to mate or to marry them.

_“Stay away from my sister.”_

She hissed as she walked up to the frighten man in the dingy bookstore. Earlier that day Zelda had felt like her whole world was shattered. She felt as if she was betrayed.

_“You filthy SLUT!”_ She shrieked throwing knives near her sister’s head nearly missing just the tip of her ear as she met her sister in the kitchen near the doorway as Hilda stood putting away the last of the dishes.

“How could you put the family in danger like this!” The redhead was on a rampage.

Frightened and cornered the blonde ducked near the kitchen counter as her sister rushed up against her hurling insults. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled over as she frantically tried to wipe them away. This is the worst fight that they have had in centuries. “Zelds, That’s not fair!” The blonde shouted with a timid voice fidgeting with her fingers as she turned around trying to think of a way to diffuse this situation. “I wish you were the dead sibling instead of Edward.” Just arriving home from the academy Faustus gritted his teeth as he overheard the last sentence from Zelda's lips knowing that Zelda had struck a chord. She growled making Hilda freeze with her mouth agape followed by a hurt expression.

Hilda opened her mouth to begin to speak “Zelds, you don’t mean that.” She said, hoping that it wasn’t true walking towards the dining room table.

She didn’t want to read her sister’s mind to find out the truth because she felt like that was a violation of privacy. Plus, Zelda would never allow her sister to read her mind especially when they were in an argument. But this wasn't a simple argument true feelings were beginning to show and it stung. “I could never stand you!” Zelda barked, “I don’t know why mother and father decided to even keep you. If they were alive today they would have a heart attack knowing that you were excommunicated,” Zelda had continued on degrading her sister in the worst fashion possible.

“You’re the most incompetent person that I know. I’m ashamed to be your sister.” She walked up bitterly towards her sister shoving her with her right hand. “Pathetic.” She seethed looking the poor blonde up and down in utter disgust continuing to destroy Hilda piece by piece.

“Why would you fall in love with our mortal enemy?!”

She demanded, “Answer Hildegard!”

“I-“ Hilda began too afraid to tell her sister the truth.

“Look at you, you can’t even tell me.

What cat got your tongue?!”

“No, I-I love him because he’s the only person who ever treated me right.” Hilda had started to mess with her nails.

“So, you would open your legs for any mortal or werewolf _bitch_ instead of your own kind?”

“My own Kind has never-“ she paused to Afraid to finish the sentence in fear of Zelda making things worse for her even more.

“Go on, Hildegard.” She smirked.

“Your own kind has never what?”

_“Loved you, respected you?”_

She pushed on.

“Tell me, Hildegard of what value have you ever truly brought to this family?”

Her eyes blacken daring Hilda to say what she’s thinking.

“Healing, Helping Sabrina and Ambrose” she began to speak.

“Those were all mundane tasks. "Have you ever noticed how they come to me with the most daunting tasks and not to you?" She quirked her eyebrow,

"Even with the simplest task you somehow manage to screw it up."

“You’re the main reason why I stress out and you can’t even see it.” She barked.

“I’m tired of you being inept" she had exhaled slowly in her dramatic fashion.

“Do you know that you’re an embarrassment to this family?” She raised, as her hands met her hips leaning forward in displeasure.

“Mother and Father both felt and said the same thing.” Zelda cooed.

“No, they never meant-“ The now teary-eyed blonde started remembering back to her childhood of how her parents always scolded her and said, "she was an embarrassment to the family. Losing her temper, Zelda shrieked, “I don’t know what else to make of you. You’re an incompetent, sloppy, fat, bitch who never should’ve been given the chance to survive. You’re excommunicated, you bring no value to this family of any kind, and you’re FUCKING OUR DAMNED ENEMY!!!

She shouted as Sabrina and Ambrose came through the front door.

“When I said, I wished it were you who were dead instead of Edward-I meant it.” She croaked walking away to catch some air only to be slightly surprised by Sabrina and Ambrose who were devasted that their aunt would say such a thing. It was only for a few minutes she came back towards her sister still heated.

“Please, rationalize as to why I shouldn’t kill you right now," Zelda uttered walking towards Hilda with a knife in her had. She had backed her up against the wall the knife held to her throat. Hilda panicked. She was searching for careful words to tell her sister the news. She had hoped that this would save her family knowing that Zelda wouldn't dare harm a child of her own blood.

“I-. I’m pregnant.”

She had stumbled backward which gave her some time to try to hold off Zelda’s anger with her powers. Gasps were heard from the other Spellman’s in the room including Blackwood himself. They had no idea that the two had gotten that close. They tried to pull Zelda away from Hilda knowing that if Zelda succeeded in killing her then her unborn child would no longer exist.

But to no avail, Zelda had escaped the grips of Ambrose and Faustus who were desperately trying to hold Zelda down while Sabrina chanted a binding spell. 

As quickly as possible Zelda had come close towards Hilda who was now too weak to escape the rampaging redhead. Unbeknownst to her Zelda had summoned the knife from earlier chipping a part off in anger. She lowered her hand to her sister's abdomen stabbing her. When Zelda still didn't feel the satisfaction she needed she had slit her sister's throat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda decides to leave the life she's known behind.

_Black._

That’s all she sees. She claws her way out of the infamous garden, fighting off maggots, worms, and other unwanted insects that are crawling all over her body. She spits up dirt and forces herself up from the ground. She observes her surroundings. She doesn’t remember what happened or how she got here.

But what she does know is that Zelda killed her.

She’s still choking up the soil even after all the dirt has apparently cleared from her mouth. This _isn’t_ supposed to be happening.

The feculent blonde makes her way up to the porch steps weak from resurrecting. She should be used to this by now she thinks. She’s surprised to not see her sister outside waiting for her to lecture her on whatever nonsense she’s done this time to be killed. 

It must’ve been awful. She says to herself. 

She opens the house door to see her family staring at her with full of regret.

Her niece and nephew are sitting on the floor side by side stealing worried glances from each other. Sabrina bites her lip nervously, signaling something awful has happened.

Faustus who always looked stern somehow manages to look as if he’s about to apologize. 

“What?”

She asked confused. 

They look at each other realizing that she doesn’t remember the fight this time. 

“Auntie, let me help you up the steps.” 

Ambrose offered as sweetly as he could.

She flashed her eyes confused at his sudden change in behavior.

Ambrose has never helped his aunt walk up the steps whenever Zelda killed her in the past. Of course, he had worried over his aunt whenever Zelda would kill her. But not like this, this was new.

He took his aunts hand walking her up the steps knowing how tired she must be while also, making sure that she made it safely up the steps.

He stole glances at her from the side of the face as they walked. Hilda didn’t know why everyone was acting so weird around her. It was as if they never have seen her be killed before by her sister. 

Upstairs, the bath water was already running by none other than Zelda herself.

Sure, she felt horrible for killing her sister’s unborn child. But she couldn’t let an _uncontrollable being_ into her family. She needed to protect them. But most importantly she needed to protect Hilda and often times hurting her was the best way. 

Zelda hated putting Hilda through pain, but she had to do it for the safety and sanity of her family. They had already been through so much and they didn’t need more hellfire.

As Ambrose made it upstairs with Hilda he knocked on the bathroom door letting his aunt Zelda know she was here. 

She had opened the door taking her sister in as carefully as possible. She mouthed a _“thank you”_ to Ambrose but was met with hatred. 

“I deserve that,” she thought to herself.

“Come on, Hildie.” Zelda cooed as she gently grabbed her sister’s arm into the bathroom as she watched Ambrose leave.

A few moments had passed, and Hilda was settled nicely into the bathtub. Zelda was brushing her sister's hair ever so softly humming a tune that their mother used to sing to them as young witches.

Hilda had felt that something was _off_. She just couldn’t remember. It worried her that she couldn’t remember the fight that happened beforehand. Usually, she could remember bits and pieces of the fight but now she could barely remember a thing.

Maybe this was her body’s way of telling her that she can’t handle being killed anymore. 

An hour had passed, and everybody was off to bed. Fautus had figured it was best that he let Zelda stay with her sister for the night and let her explain everything that took place.

He didn’t know how Hilda would react. In all honesty, he was afraid of Hilda because she was always so, nice but he knew to never cross her. 

Fautus had wanted to be there for Zelda, but he knew Zelda had made her own bed and she had to lay in it. He also, knew Zelda could protect herself against danger but he didn’t want to be in the middle of two sisters fighting. 

It was around 10 pm when both sisters had finally settled into bed and an _eerie silence_ had taken over.

“Hildie,” Zelda cooed staring at her sister from across her bed who’s feeling her stomach for any movement.

She was starting to remember the fight from earlier.

* * *

 

_“Hildie.”_

She felt her stomach ignoring her sister's plea as her head was facing the wall as tears welled up.

”Hil-“

A whimper fell from her lips.

She tried to speak but no words came out. 

“I had too,” She starts to plead, "I had to stop it. It could’ve destroyed our family."

"Hildie. _Listen to me_. I’m only protecting you from yourself. I had to look out for the family.”

She says as she’s now standing next to Hilda’s bedside watching her sister gently place both hands over her stomach. 

“I’m not sorry. I did it. It had to be done.” The redhead hissed, “I hope you would understand one day. I know you must be angry with me right now. But I did what was best and that’s all that matters. You’re safe, I’m safe, think about Ambrose and Sabrina. They’re all safe.”

Hilda had ignored her sister's insensitive, lack-luster speech about protecting the family. Every time Zelda had preached about protecting the family, Hilda always ended up getting hurt in the process and she was tired of it.

It passed the witching hour when Hilda had decided to leave her Greendale home and not look back.

She didn’t feel loved nor safe in her own home, and it was thanks to her sister. Her sister hadn’t even apologized for killing her unborn child. Instead, it was as if she was glad.

Hilda knew the repercussions of mating with a half-demon/Werewolf. But she didn’t care if her unborn child was going to be like.

Zelda’s main problem with her choice of love was that her child wasn’t going to be a full witch. Hybrids are often times seen as threats for their unnatural strength in their world and untamed nature. 

It was a little after 2 am when Hilda had finally left her home to leave for Cerberus's house. It was storming outside but she didn’t care. She had left with the clothes on her back. At Cerberus modest home he was relaxing watching a horror movie until he heard a frantic knock at the door.

“Hilda.” Cee said, shocked as he opened up the door to his soaked girlfriend.

“What are you doing here so late?” He asked her concerned for her safety taking her into the house and hugging her close not caring about the mess she had made.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered as he lifted up her chin gently looking into her puffy red eyes.

Her head dropped as if she was a sad puppy.

He took her onto couch pausing the movie cuddling her trying to get her to talk.

He rubbed her cheek gently. “Hilda, you aren’t letting me read you.”

He stated sweetly, “I know you’re hurting.”

He said, as he gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest.

Oh, how she loved the sound of his heart beating. “Just-“ she started to say

“Just take me. Please.”

She asked, sweetly as she began to cuff his face to kiss him deeply.

_Things started moving a bit fast for the couple._

Hilda had torn off her cardigan and while straddling on his lap, “Hilda.” He moaned into her mouth.“In this moment in time Hilda didn’t care what anyone thought of her love for Dr.Cerberus. She was happy with him, and he was happy with her. His family was always nice to her whenever they would visit him. His two younger brothers and his half-sister had loved Hilda and would kill just about anyone who dared tried to hurt her.

_4 am_

“Mm.That was amazing.”

The olive-skinned man moaned snuggling up against his love.

She happily smiled re-arranging herself in the bed covering herself up from the cold. He had played with her fallen curls for a while thinking of a way to ask her what happened between her and her sister. He had an inkling that it was his fault. But you can’t help who you love.

 _It has been a week_ since _Hilda had left the mortuary in tears and she didn’t feel like going back._

Her older sister’s actions still stung every time she thought about it. She knows Cee had been trying to get her to open up about the fight but she just can’t.

She had thought about her niece and nephew. She had felt guilty for the way that she left. But she had ultimately decided if her niece and nephew were in any trouble what’s so ever then, Zelda will help them as she so, proclaims.

Back at the mortuary things haven’t been going as smoothly as Zelda had hoped but she wouldn’t admit it.

_She was teaching her baby sister a lesson whether she liked it or not._

"Auntie Zee, Why don’t you just make up with Auntie Hilda?”

Sabrina desperately cried putting her head down on the table. It was the fourth time in one week that the stove had caught on fire, Sabrina, I am teaching your incompetent Aunt a very valuable lesson.”

She spouted.

“And what lesson is that?!”

She asked sarcastically.

“Family safety first over dangerous beings,” she hissed.

“But Dr.Cee is harmless. He wouldn’t even hurt Aunt Hilda’s spiders.”

“Just apologize and let her come back home; take off the protection spell. You act like Aunt Hilda is going to murder us in our sleep.” She cried once more missing the perplexed look her aunt gave.

What Hilda didn't know was that when she had left the house in tears, Zelda had cursed her as she saw her sister walking out the door through their bedroom window. If Hilda were to dare come back and tried to touch the door of the house her hands would be severely burnt.

Which meant Hilda’s clothes and belongings were stuck inside of the house and her magic couldn’t even breach the spell.

It has been a month since Hilda had been staying at Cerberus’s and Hilda decided it was finally time she moved on with her life. Her sister had done the same with Blackwood. So, why couldn’t she do the same with Cerberus? It didn’t take long for Cerberus to suggest that they start over, move to a new city, run away and get married. Of course, Cerberus had wanted his siblings to be there to witness his wedding vows to Hilda and Hilda had always wanted Zelda to be her unholy bridesmaid but at the moment they were busy and Hilda and Zelda were not on good terms.

It wasn’t until two years later that Cerberus had finally saved up enough money to move his new wife to the outskirts of Salem, Massachusetts.

It was as if they disappeared leaving the rest of the Spellman clan confused and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to read your comments on what you think of my story so far. I also, love constructive criticism.  
> I thank you so much, for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda finally meets Dr.Cee's family as she starts to have a life of her own..  
> While Sabrina faces heartbreaking news.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all.  
> I just wanted to say thanks for the kudos and comments that were left on my first two chapters.  
> In this chapter, I didn't really explain why Hilda was so eager to have sex again with Cee for those of you that are wondering why she did that last chapter. But that's going to be explained in the following chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

"Ah, the ole bookstore is all set."Cerberus said, as he pulled his wife into a hug kissing her on the cheek. "You're ready to go?" He questioned giving her one last chance to change her mind. "Yes, I'm ready to leave this place and start my new life with you." She hummed pulling him into a chaste kiss. "Let's go, they're waiting for us at the compound. Cee said, excitedly as he took his wife's hand in his leading her to their car. Cee's extended family lived in a compound just outside of Salem, Massachusetts, where half-breeds werewolves resided.  
It saddened Hilda to leave Greendale, but she was glad to be gone from the place that caused her so much pain. She felt guilty for not telling her niece or nephew about her departure. But she figured they would do fine without her and that they wouldn't miss her that much.

_They had their Aunt Zelds to take better care of them. She flinched remembering the awful words her sister spewed out. _

It wasn't long before they arrived to the compound. The land was surrounded by caves, hillsides, and a wooden area. They opened the door into their new home. Their home was spacious, the walls where a cream-color, but the curtains inside the home was dark blue. It had a cozy feeling to it. Hilda loved the sudden feeling of being able to raise a family here. It was around 2pm when the couple decided to meet up with Cee's siblings at his younger brother's den. He was planning a bonfire tonight and wanted to get to know his sister-in-law. The compound was tiresome to mere mortals on foot. You needed a car to get to where you needed to be. However, if you were a magical being, it wouldn’t take much.  
However, Cee just loved the long drives with his wife. A family gathering was held for the first time in years because of this reunion.  
Getting out of the car, Cee and Hilda had met up with Cerberus's three brothers and their half-sister who was known to do serious damage to attackers. Persephone was her name.  
She was petite in structure; her hair was jet black, but her eyes were a dark green color and her skin was olive tanned. She was also, the compound's healer and doctor. 

Next was Cee's middle brother Radulphus. He was a tad bit shorter than Cerberus. Radulphus had a temper that couldn't be tamed when provoked.  
He had curly black hair with yellow eyes and olive-tanned skin much like his older brother, Cee.  
Then, there was Boto who was the baby of the family. He had a head full of curly locks, he also, had brown skin. He was very-built but, he was the shortest out of the three.  
But he was also, the sweetest out of the three until, Someone he loved was hurt. They had loved meeting Hilda and getting to know her. They sensed that she would be a great addition to their family. Cee had took no offense to the fact they couldn't make it to their wedding. After, he found out about what happened with their crazed Uncle, Czar. Their uncle had always wanted to control the pack and take the heir away from Cee. Every so often, Czar would come out of exile and try to overthrow the leader who Cee would leave in charge due to his abstinence. But now, that he was back he would make sure that his uncle would greatly be watched under security.In a way, their Uncle was much like Zelda, loved power and wanted to control people. Except Zelda, actually thought she was doing it out of love and protection.

On the other hand Cee's Uncle wanted just pure greed and control. He had lusted after beautiful women and often times, would take what he wanted whether they wanted it or not. Other time he would go after the young female cubs which were his ultimate downfall. His uncle had been beaten a few times and close to death for his crimes.  
But he always seemed to escape. Unbeknownst, Cee, his Uncle were plotting against him watching him and his new wife from afar in the caves where he dwelled, after being exiled by the counsel. Cee's uncle was an untamed, wolf. He had no sense of empathy what's so ever. His appearance freaked those out who came near him, he stood at 6'2 in human form, extremely built and could overpower just about anyone. It didn’t take much to set him off. He loves complete obedience and submission. He hated those who had a strong-willed mind and seek to break those with high spirits. His werewolf form was one of which no one wanted to ever be around when he would change. He 120-150 inches wide at the shoulders and etc. His fur was unkept at all times, and his eye color was a bright gold with red elements. If anything he looked like a ravaged werewolf. After, taking a tour around the compound and getting to know the community. She had met up with Persephone to get to know each other a bit more personally. Later that night, Hilda had gone back home to her den to complete the finishing touches.

* * *

  
It had been a couple of weeks since, Sabrina had last been to the bookstore. She stopped going when she found out her Aunt was taking a break.  
But one day after school, her friends had wanted to grab some milkshakes at Dr.Cerberus's bookshop. Only to find out that the store had closed down. Harvey, Roz, and Theo had looked at her with glum faces as they soon realized that Sabrina had no idea that her aunt had left.  
Bumped that her favorite place was closed her friends had collectively agreed to give Sabrina some space as she walked home alone.  
“What’s wrong cuz?” Ambrose had asked his gloomy cousin who was pouting and drying away tears. “Did you know that Aunt Hilda and Dr.Cee left?” She says as her voice cracks. “She left without saying goodbye or where she was going. Aunt Hilda and the bookstore was my favorite place and now they’re gone. They’re just-GONE! She groaned holding herself over. Sabrina had tried to get her younger aunt to come back home for a few weeks, but with no such luck. Noticing how much Sabrina missed her aunt and how she felt, he pulled her into a much needed hug as tears fell from her eyes. She wondered if her Aunt Zelda, had knew about the move and didn't tell them.

  
Back at the academy Zelda was drowning in work.

_"Drowning.”_

How ironic. She thought back to when she remembered how she had drowned Hilda one night in the bathtub. After she had found out Hilda had slept with that cheaply made vampire for the first time. She could remember that night clearly water splashing everywhere. Hilda was frantically trying to pull herself up from the tub kicking and flinging her arms around trying to get Zelda off of her. She scolded herself. She had missed her baby sister. But she couldn't bring herself to apologize for all the wrong-doings she had done. Instead, she figured she would go to the bookstore to invite her and Cee over for some tea and cake. Tea and cake were Hilda's favorite. She thought she could bribe her sister to come back home without having to apologize. There was no way she could have known that her sister had left, Greendale for good.

In the wake of finishing her work at the academy, Zelda had begun to pack up to leave for the bookstore. Ten minutes later she arrived to the bookstore shocked, to find out that Cee had closed the beloved shop down. It was at that moment in time. Zelda had wanted to scream to the Heavens at the top of her lungs for her, Hildie to come back.  
Arriving home, Zelda had came in with bloodshot eyes from crying about her sister's departure. She never would've thought Hilda would leave her in such a way that she did. She always thought her; Hildie would come back to her. She was thankful that Sabrina and Ambrose weren't around to see her bloodshot eyes. They would've known the cause of it and lectured her for it. Zelda wondered if Sabrina had known.  
"Aunt Zelda." Sabrina had called, out from the outside storming in as per usual.

"What is it?" She hissed, looking away.

"We can't find her."

Sabrina, nearly shouted as she folded her arms in despair. Zelda looked up at her niece and nephew surprised. "So, you know " She asked, trying to remain calm. "Yup! I found out today because my mortal friends and I wanted a milkshake, but all we got was vacant sign!" she seethed."This is YOUR FAULT, AUNTIE ZEE! IF YOU HAVEN'T PUSHED AUNT HILDA AWAY SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE!" She yelled, marching up the steps in tears.

Shocked, once more with her mouth opened, she looked at Ambrose for help.

"We tried finding her, can't find her, she put up a protection spell. I would have too after the way you treated her."

He said, bitterly. It was as if everyone in the Spellman household had hated her. No one had came down for dinner that night they were all too busy searching for their loved one. It wasn't until a few months later, Aunt Zelda had found, her baby sister.

"I found her!"

She yelped, excitedly prancing up from her seat as she looked at Hilda through the glass bowl filled with water that was mixed with Spell's potion.  
"I-I FOUND HER!" Zelda couldn't contain her excitement.  _"Oh_ _, thank Satan"_ , she praised as she practically pounced up and down joyously clapping her hands. Sabrina and Ambrose had heard the excitement as they came running down the steps looking at the glass bowl. "She looks so happy," Sabrina said, a bit sadly realizing that her aunt might not want to be contacted. "Oh, Sabrina you worry too much. She'll come back." Her aunt, Zelda had re-assured her.  
Back at the compound, Hilda had felt like someone or something was watching her. She started to fret as she sat timidly near Cerberus's baby brother as he told ghost stories at the bonfire. It wasn't until later that night, that Hilda had realized her sister had breached her protection spell. Choking back the tears and the anger she planned her revenge to avenge her baby's death. She knew her sister had missed her, so she would surprise her in the future.


	4. Turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hildegard returns home after Zelda begs for forgiveness but not for long.  
> The family acts as if nothing has happened until she reminds them.  
> Hilda seeks vengeance to make her whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a line or two from “The woman in Black 2: Angel of Death” because it fits. It matches the theme and what Hilda went through. It's also, Carrie inspired near the end but without the cross....xD.  
> Also, the explanation is in here as to why Hilda was so ready to make love to Cee again.  
> Please, leave comments. I would love to read them. This chapter is kind of an important one. So, please leave a comment as to what you thought about it. Thank you!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the two mini poems or lines in here.

“Hildegard, you’re back!” Zelda exclaimed as happy as could be to have her sister back Hugging her tightly.  
  
The last few years had been awful without her. No, joy of any kind was in the house. Now, that Hilda was back she had hoped that certain peace would be restored.  
However, Zelda was oblivious to the fact that Hilda was there to _kill._  
  
_Hilda had promised vengeance for her unborn child. Zelda wasn’t met with the usually warm-natured, Hilda she had always known. Hilda had always kept in her anger whenever it had concerned her sister. Any other time Hilda would’ve forgiven her sister easily. But no this wasn’t another time. This was Hilda’s life. Her baby. The baby that she had always wanted died at the hands of her sister, her keeper. The one that was supposed to protect her she so, claimed every so often._  
  
Hildegard was still grieving the lost of her child. The first week of the lost Hilda had to suffer through alone because of her sister’s ignorance. She had no one to comfort her because her sister had scared everyone away thinking that Hilda would learn from her mistakes. But no, that only made her resentment towards her sister worse. Then, she had to tell Cee. Her now beloved, Husband.  
  
_'How could she tell him?_ _'_ The first night she had left her home she had hoped they would make love again. She had prayed that she would get pregnant again so; she wouldn’t have to tell him about the first lost. But that wasn’t so, and he was noticing how unlike herself she was. Moody all the time, slacking on her responsibilities, and just down right falling into depression. Until she had, finally broke down telling him of the fight that ensued. His heart had ached for the child that they had lost. He had a great disdain for Zelda after what she had done. He kissed the tears away that fell from her eyes and hugged her as tight as possible never wanting to let go. He had wanted Hilda to never go near her again but, he knew she was blood thirsty for her revenge. Her sister had caused one of the worst traumas of her life and she was not going to let that go. He thought back to the first night she came to his house in tears and soaking wet. He panicked; but then he realized that the Cain pit healed everything up pretty well after she had explained the Cain pit to him.  
  
Cee didn’t want Hilda going anywhere near her unless they absolutely had too. Hilda had reluctantly agreed. She never wanted to see her sister again but she knew deep down that it was impossible.  
  
_“Vengeance will be mine,”_ Hilda had repeated in her head greeting her sister with a hug as her pupils dilated to all black.  
  
“Auntie!” Sabrina called out running out towards her giving her a bear hug. “I missed you sooo much.” Sabrina nearly cried when she had seen her younger aunt through the front door. She almost knocked the anger from her aunt.  
  
Upstairs in his room Ambrose had heard Sabrina squeal happily as she wouldn’t let go of her aunt. Taking off his headphones he opened the door to see his favorite auntie back home.  
  
”Auntie!" He said, excitedly running towards her giving her kisses on her cheek. He had missed his favorite aunt just as much as Sabrina did. If not more than Sabrina did. He didn’t want to let go of his younger aunt, but he knew she must’ve been tired of the hugs and kisses that were being passed around. As Ambrose had finished greeting, her Fautus had appeared welcoming Hilda with a wholesome “Welcome back” as he took a seat in the dining room.  
  
During dinner time it was as if it was like old times Hilda had cooked for the family. They talked and laughed like nothing had happened. _It made her sick to her_ _stomach._ She glanced nervously at her wedding ring, fidgeting it thinking about her and Cee and _the baby that could’ve been_.  
  
Fautus noticed Hilda’s sudden change in demeanor. "Hilda, he spoke up clearing his throat, "did um, Cee propose to you?” He asked noticing the ring on her finger.  
  
Gasps were heard from the Spellman’s as Hilda bent her finger nervously. “Uh, yes. He did. "She said, lowly not sure of how her sister would react. She cleared her throat adding on more, "He's my husband now.” She said, _nervously_.  
  
Surprisingly, her sister was rather ‘ _Okay_ ’ with the arrangement as long as he made her happy and of course, no children would be produced.  
  
Hilda had only nodded to her sister’s conditions. Her pain re-surfacing from when she killed her first child. She would fool herself if she thought Zelda wasn’t going to kill another one of her kids again. If she were to become pregnant again.  
  
_Sick_. Hilda felt like she needed to set her plan into motion. Before you know it, Hilda was baking desert for the family. While everyone was out in the parlor, she had made her sister’s favorite _“Red velvet cake”_ her sister could never resist it. Hilda had made a small batch of cake just for Zelda. But Before mixing the batter she had added ipecac syrup which made you vomit up poison.  
  
No, she wasn’t poisoning her sister. But she was going to make her severely sick and vomit up her food maybe even sending her to the Cain pit from dehydration. 

 _Ipecac couldn’t be found in stores because of the vomiting it had caused children after drinking poison. Ipecac was supposed to help rid of it but come to find out it only made the poison and their vomiting worse._  
  
Hilda had wanted Zelda to suffer the same way she did, every time she had to claw her way out of the Cain pit. Vomiting up blood and dirt. She smiled pouring some of the syrup into the small batch of cake batter.  
  
_The time had come for vengeance._  
  
_”Oh, Zelds!”_ Hilda cooed as she ushered her sister into the kitchen gripping her arm. _“I made your favorite, Red velvet cake.”_ She piped up happily as if nothing was wrong. Zelda had looked at her lovingly. She was pleased to have her sister back home. She had sat down at the table as she began to take a bite of the cake. When she started chewing the cake, she felt a tinge that wasn’t supposed to be in there. She ignored it as extra ingredients that Hilda might’ve put into; the cake. Just as Zelda was about to take another bite Fautus appeared into the kitchen. Upon seeing the cake, he had reached for a bite.  
  
_“Nope, not uh, uh that isn’t for you. It’s all for Zelds…_ _”_ she said as she dragged her name out in an odd manner.  
  
Fautus had studied the younger witch. He had heard rumors of Hilda either poisoning or killing people with her cooking and he had hoped that Zelda wouldn’t be the next victim.  
  
While observing, her he noticed an uncanny glint in her eye that unnerved him. He shuttered trying to pull the cake away from his wife non-discreetly. _"Stop, That.”_ Zelda demanded as she ate more of the cake swatting Fautus hand away. _“You heard her this is all my cake.”_ Zelda announced not realizing she’s poisoning her own self.  
  
Hilda smiled down at Zelda sweetly kissing her on the crown of her head.  
  
_“What did you do to her?”_ He questioned, in a low accusatory whisper.  
  
_“Oh, nothing that she hasn’t already done to me.”_ She replied, Un-phrased from his angered voice.  
  
In an instant, Zelda had begun to feel ill. Reaching up from the table she felt herself wanting vomit. _“Hilda, What did you do?”_ She asked frightened realizing that her sister had done something to the cake. _“I just added a bit of love to the cake is all.”_ Hilda smiled as she batted her eyelashes as she watched her sister hurl her cake in the sink. While Zelda was hurling into the sink Fautus had tried to help her. Hildegard had chanted a spell allowing herself to levitate up from the floor gathering all the knifes from the drawers summoning it to go towards Zelda.  
  
Just as Zelda felt the last of her sickness, she turned around to see her sister floating in the air, her eyes dailated black, knifes pointing towards her.  
  
”Hildegard!” Zelda shouted as Sabrina and Ambrose ran into the kitchen.  
  
_“Vengeance will be mine!”_ Hilda hissed pointing out her fingers as the knives begun to move towards her.  
  
_“ Orba infaten/Obiit die Dominica/Vidit die Lunae/qui proximus peribunt.” _  
  
“What is she saying?!” Sabrina screams as she sees backed up from the gust of wind entered into the house.  
  
Ambrose and Fautus begin to frantically think of the spells, “Lost her baby/Died on Sunday/Seen on Monday/Who’ll die next?”Ambrose whispers within earshot of those standing around him.“It’s an ancient chant for those who wrongfully lost their babes at the hands of murderous criminals.  
  
“She’s cursing her. This house with all of us in it.”Fautus shouts trying to get Ambrose and Sabrina out of harms way.  
  
She repeated the curse as a chant for all those to understand. “Lost her baby/Died on Sunday/Seen on Monday/Who'll die next?"She repeated, bringing fear into the Spellman household, "Hildegard, Stop it!"Faustus, yelled unable to control his sister-in-law magic.  
  
Ambrose and Sabrina have tried to get their aunt to come down to drop the knives, but it was no use. Hilda had set up a protective spell around her. She was also, smart enough to bind Zelda to where she was in advanced.  
  
_“Blood is on your hands.”_ Hilda seethed as she sent the knives towards her sister’s stomach.  
  
“For every time you killed me, every time you hurt me. You will pay.” One by one the knives stabbed her causing a blood gurgling cry to fall from Zelda’s lips.  
  
_"I want you to see what I saw, Feel what I felt!"_  
  
The last knife Hilda had slit her throat with a motion of her finger.  
  
The gust of wind that had entered into the household suddenly left. All was dark except for the full moon that was shining throughout the kitchen. The house was suddenly a mess with broken glasses, mirrors, and doors hanging off the hinges.  
  
She turned around to see her niece and nephew cuddled up together in a corner beside Faustus as he held them close protecting them. They were shivering from fear. Her eyes widen at what she saw, but she felt no pity.  
  
They looked up at their aunt. But all they could see was a woman in pain. A Hallow shell of what used to be the woman they knew. Her eyes slowly returned back to her normal color, Hazel.  
  
She dared not to turn her back to look at her _bloodied sister_. She feared she would cower and stay and ramble on with apologizes that Zelda doesn’t deserve.  
  
Hilda really didn’t care if her sister had lived or died. In that moment she didn’t care. It felt as if a weight was lifted off of her. She had come for what needed to be done and that was to avenge her unborn child. Zelda had pushed the witch to her breaking point.  
  
She looked around her old home. This will surely be the last time she would be here. In a flash she teleported back home to Cee.


	5. A New Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda feels what she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This is a new update based off of Zelda's P.O.V of being killed. I know I didn't execute it as  
> well as I had wanted too. But I tried my best. I think this is because Zelda never was killed in the show (yet)...lol.  
> Only Hilda was...I only said, yet because I'm waiting to see if Hilda snaps and kills her. But she probably won't lol...  
> But sorry, this was sooo short. It was just truly hard to write. But the next chapters will be longer.  
> Please comment and thanks for reading!

Murky clouds hung over Greendale, Massachusetts as the rain began to pour; a sharp nail had begun to claw its way out. Maggots and worms were seen all over her body as harsh coughs were heard, while dirt and soil spilled out.  She choked and started to cry, but the burning pain and the clogging of her throat stopped her from anymore harsh wailing. She checked her surroundings. She couldn’t believe it. Her sister had the audacity to actually kill her! She felt a tinge bit of proudness, but realized their relationship was forever destroyed.  
There was no way in Heaven that Hilda was ever going to come back now. Her niece and nephew might as well come out and kick her while she’s down, literally.   
She forged her way out of the Cain pit. She reeked of the outside her body still a bit sore from the damage that Hilda caused. There was no denying she deserved it. She just thought her baby sister would never kill her in a million years. Well, she was mistaken.

She approaches the steps to the front porch. No one dared waited for her. Even when she used to kill Hilda, she would wait for her under the porch when it was raining.  
The door creaks open as she’s met with silence. She sighs. _"Am I really the most hated person in this house?"_   She asks, herself. She checks for any sign of life besides her own. She checks the attic listening to see if Ambrose is in his room, she doesn’t.  She travels to Sabrina’s room knocking silently on the familiar door. Silence, is all she hears. “Sabrina?” Her voice cracks as the last bit of dirt falls to the floor. She furtively wiped her tongue in disgust.

_No, answer._ She merely opens the door to discover Sabrina gone. She sighs profoundly, rolling her grave eyes. _“Oh, the melodramatics.”_ She figured, Sabrina must be over at _Roz ’s or either Theo’s_ _house ranting about her “insensitive, bitch of an aunt.”_ Lastly, she stalks towards what used to be her, and Hilda’s room still is if Fautus ever decides the sister’s need to spend some quality time together or to work things out. She inhales sharply hoping that her husband is in the room waiting for her. Even if he’s upset, she still needs one person to lean on, if Hilda had granted her that. The door slightly opens, she peaks in.

_ ”Oh, thank Satan.” _ Her heart almost drops at the sight of her husband in what her to be Hilda’s bed. He’s going over some paper work for the academy.  She wonders if he “ran her a bath” like she would do for her sister in Times Like These. _ “Oh, Zelda.” _ He dryly says not looking up from his tireless work. _ “I wasn’t sure how long you were going to take hence, there’s no bath water.” _ He smirks. She swallows nervously. It didn’t take long to run a bath and he knew exactly how long she took from the pathetic stories she would tell about How, Edward used to allegedly kill her. Under those unusual circumstances, they were inevitably witches they could heat up the water magically.

This was merely Fautus way of being petty. She timidly enters into the room with mud reeking from her body, leaving dirt tracks behind. She looks critically at him once more. “Aren’t you going to help me? ”  He looks up at her re-arranging his eye glasses. _ “Sorry, wife. _ _You did this to yourself,”_ he shrugged going back to work.

_ Closing the door to the bathroom while placing a silencing spell on the room she has a breakdown. _ She screams shrilly and while cursing herself for being a selfish, bitch. Why couldn’t I just be there for her? I could've supported her! She vented, but she knew it was extremely overdue. She looked at what a emotional mess she was in the mirror. She solemnly vowed to herself that if ever Hildegard were to have kids with that _odd Satan-Forsaken_ man, then, she would do her damndest to generously help and to take care of them if they were ever in any imminent danger. She promised herself to carefully look after her future nieces or nephews and faithfully keep them from harms way. If she could.

 


	6. It's our anniversary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone plans Hilda's and Cee's anniversary dinner and the two have a very lovely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a small sex scene.  
> There's also, something sweet near the end.

_February._  
  
It was Hilda's and Doctor Cee’s _fourth anniversary_. A romantic night was carefully planned for the two of them by none other than Persephone herself. She unconditionally loved her new sister-in-Law and had an unbreakable bond with her. She would die for that woman if she had too. Going into town, Persephone had picked out Dr.Cee’s favorite restaurant. As one would expect, it wasn’t a five star place much to what most women would prefer but, the staffers had worked seamlessly her to make itlook like such since, theyheard that their favorite costumer has gotten married.

Back home Cee was known as the “decent guy who everyone had got along with” they didn’t care about his weirdness or the undeniable fact that he was a bit different than the rest. Sure, they naturally thought it was odd that he and his family lived on what used to be an old compound for rare wolves, but they didn’t questionit.They were more than happy to help Persephone plan and organize their special anniversary dinner. Especially after hearing about all the trouble, they had gone through with the bride’s sister. She voluntarily left out the big details but none the less theywerestilla bit afraid of possibly meeting the redhead one day. 

It was 9 pm when the car arrived to takeCerberus and Hilda to the modest restaurant. When theyarrivedthey were both so shocked at how much work everybody had put in to make their night special. It would be a night that Hilda would never forget.The dinner was lovely, the scenery, the music, the food and the service was wonderful. Hilda had taken a moment to herself to daydream about the future that her and Cee would have when he had begunto talk abouthaving more kids. 

_“Hilly, wouldn’t you love to bring our kids here one day?”   The man asked, sweetly. ”Yes, I actually would, let’s not wait to make them any longer.” Hilda replies, as Cerberus was shocked to hear her response. He had thought Hilda had typically needed more time to properly recover from the emotional trauma that she had suffered severely with her sister. “I would love to get started, soon.” She says gently intertwining her eager fingers with his. He smiles wryly bringing her fingers up to his lips kissing them. Their candlelit dinner was practically over as it was precisely no problem to leave out. _

_When they arrived back home roses were placed in a heart shaped position as candlelight's were placed around them. “This is wonderful, Cee,” she cooed as she passionately kissed him on the lips sincerely thanking him while wrapping her arms around his neck instantly pulling him in deeper. " I’ll do anything for the one that I love,” Cee said tenderly, as he willingly returned the kiss seamlessly moving her towards their bed gently removing her dress planting kisses around her precious neck. She moaned in pleasure eagerly wanting him to go further. “Cee,” she whined as he removed his lips from her neck._

_Laying her down cautiously; He kissed her from her neck downward to her belly kissing her moisten pussy. She groaned, as his wicked tongue entered lapping at her juices. She cried out for more “please,” she begged her words caught at the back of her throat as her helpless hand played with his hair in urgent need of support of her failing body. Her eyes fluttered unable to handle the sweet pleasures that she was receiving. Her plump legs clenched around his neck as he went in deeper adding in two practiced fingers she screamed, as her legs instantly begun to lose control. She feels herself swell up as he brings her to a release._

_Her eyes close automatically as her back arches, she squeals, panting._  
_She shakes uncontrollably in sensual pleasure as he goes up to fervently kiss her. He brings her into one of the most passionate kisses they have ever had._  
_Gasping for air, he grips her waist as he positions himself between her legs. She moans as she feels him slide into her. He thrusts slowly in the beginning making her beg for more each time teasing her as he sucks on a nipple._

 _“Please...” she begs as she subtly tries to pull Cee closer to her. He knows what she wants, but she wants her to say it._  
_”Say it, Hildegard. Say what you want me to do. _

_"He grunted into her ear as he sucked on her neck thrusting into her a bit more faster than before. While he slyly watches her eyes close in pleasure._  
_“Please, damn it, Cee.” She hissed as she began to feel him move faster._  
_“Fuck me, harder. Just fuck me. ”_  
_He watches her lip trembling as he gives his wife what she wants._  
_Their sultry night ends on a high note._  
————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was a little after a month when, Hilda had started to get sick. Cee had noticed that his wife would stay in bed later than usual. Most times, he would make her breakfast in bed. Since she was feeling so _fatigue._ Even when she had gotten proper rest she would still feel sick along with severe cramping. Her skin was getting paler and paler by the day. He also, became aware of the burning temperatures that she would which frightened him.

One night Hilda had gotten so sick she almost fainted while finishing up dinner in the kitchen. Earlier that day she was doing pretty well. Her spirits were high feeling better she wanted to cook dinner since she hasn't cooked in a while.

 _“Hills,”_ Cee called out for as he was helping to set the table as she turned everything off on the stove. He called, out for her again. But this time it looked as if she winched in painmassaging her temples.

 _"Sorry, love._ _I just have a-a migraine,”_ shetried to say as calmly as possible. Shetried turning back to the counter for support. Cee had just gotten up to help set the table. When he was walking towards the counter she had begun falling towards the floor. “Hilda!” He had caught her before she had hit the ground. Nervous, that her sickness was getting worse he decided to call his sister who dropped everything to tend to Hilda.

It wasn’t until an hour later, Persephone had arrived. 

“Sorry, I’m late. How’s she’s feeling?" Sheasked, coming over to where Hilda laid on the couch, curled up in pain.   
_“Not to hot._ She’s been like this for a while,” Cerberus informs her.  
“Well, I could run some tests on her to see if anything is seriously wrong or if it's just some bug.” She suggests.  
“Thank you, That’d be great.” He exclaimed, thrilled to get help that they needed.

Moments later, Persephone had arrived back with the tests she had done on Hilda.

"It'll be a few days before, the test results will come in. I'll just drop them off with one of you here."

She tells, Cee as he leads her to the door. "Thank you, Persephone." He tells her giving her a hug goodnight.

Walking back over to Hilda he places a gentle hand on her thigh. _"Hey, ready to get in the bed?" She nodded a yes as she went to get up_

_Cee had carried her bridle style into their bedroom tucking her in._

 


	7. Test results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has the test results from the lab to see what's been making Hilda ill.  
> Hilda has her suspicions but is she right?  
> A bitter and jealous woman taunts a fuming Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I had to keep re-writing it and deleting it because for some reason it would just show up as a blank page even though when I checked it in the editor it was all there. But everything is set. This piece was literally difficult to write because of that so, if you notice that something is off please help a girl out lol.  
> I also, had to make sure that the upcoming chapters are working properly as well.  
> Thank you, and please leave comments!

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Persephone had received the test results as she was packing up to leave.  
  
She went to see Hilda who was feeling a bit better.  
  
_“Okay,”_ she smiled looking at the two mischievously who were eyeing the test results. Cee had placed a his hand over Hilda’s nervous one. As one would expect, Hilda had her suspicions from the beginning. Since, she was a midwife after all.  
  
But she supposed could still be wrong. She enjoyed the thought of having a family with Cee. Even if that meant she had to be disowned from her own family.  
  
However, she was just afraid of the labor knowing it wasn’t going to be a average one or even a half-mortal witches pregnancy. Cee was utterly different.  
  
It was going to be more complicated than most pregnancies and she undoubtedly had no one to talk to about it since, the mothers who have birthed her kind of children had a bit of difficulty recounting their experience which was understandable.  
  
Persephone had reviewed the key details of werewolves pregnancy considering the fact that Cee was a half-werewolf. But unlike his other siblings he was on top of that, part demon. Which made the pregnancy even more difficult to define.  
  
Nonetheless, Hilda would have the best midwife by her side when she goes into labor. By no means was it going being a quick gestation period like normal werewolves pregnancies? It was going to be somewhere around the 10-12 month mark that she would give birth.  
  
Once, they’ve heard the news that Hilda was definitely pregnant they had decided to go tell the rest of Cerberus’s family members. Given the fact that Hilda would start showing soon due to the growth rate of the werewolf gene.  
  
The blistering sun was setting as the couple went to Cee’s brothers house. They paused for a moment admiring the scenery. The sky was indigo blue and the brightly radiant stars. They continued walking to Cee’s brothers house without the knowledge that a pair of golden eyes were following the glowing couple that were hidden in the backwoods.  
  
Czar, growled at the fact that his nephew was growing a budding family. He didn’t need to be near Hilda to know she was pregnant right after their anniversary night. He could stiff it off of her.  
  
It irked him to witness everything that his nephew was gaining. He hated seeing Cerberus happy. He knew beforehand what Hilda was carrying. He had planned to take Hilda as his own.  
  
————————————————————  
  
_Gender Reveal._  
  
Months passed by as the mother-to-be has begun room preparations for her newborn. The nursery wasn’t completely set yet, but Persephone was supposed to come over today to inform them what they’re having.  
  
Outside the sun was starting to set as orange clouds turned to a deep purple, mixed with indigo blue. It was around 6pm when Persephone had just gotten done with her daily duty of making sure her all of her clients were taken care of.  
  
She saved, Hilda for last because she loved talking to her sister-in-Law for hours on end, and two the old saying always goes “ _save the best for last._ _”_  
  
In her hand was a little gift basket with a neutral color. On the inside were teddy bears for a child. This was her way of telling Hilda what she was having. It was also, a little gift for her young.  
  
Arriving to the steps, she knocked on a door a bit nervous. She was so thrilled to be helping, Hilda through this birthing process.  
  
_“Hi, Persephone,”_ Hilda chirped welcoming her into her home.“Hi!” She proudly says handing over the bag as they sat down on the couch.  
  
Hilda looked at it surprised. _“Oy, you didn’t have to!”_ She starts saying happy tears swelling up. “But I wanted to every since, meeting you. You have been such a joy to be around.” She cooed, Hilda smiled pulling her into a struggled hug once more.  
  
Hildegard was 8 months pregnant at first she didn’t want to know the child’s gender or if they were having twins or not. But Cee really wanted to know and he had convinced, Hilda that it would be a good thing to know early.  
  
Gently picking up the bag from the coffee table. Hilda places it in her lap, and she opens the gift. A smile creeps up on her face as she sees the color of the first teddy bear. _“A-A Girl!”_  
  
She squeals, excited as her heart races. She moves to put the bag down until she feels another bear. She looks at Persephone in shock. _“No,”_ she says astounded. _“Oy, TWINS!”_ Her breath leaves her as she’s filled with joy holding both the pink teddy bears.  
  
”Twin girls!” She husks, excited. “Oy, Persephone!” She says getting up to thank her with the gifts back on the coffee table in its place. This is wonderful. “Cee’s going to be so, happy.” She coos as she wipes a tear from her eye. She chuckles with joy and unbelief.  
  
Later that night after Persephone had left her sister-in-Laws den, Cerberus came back home from work. _“ Hey, Hilly.”_ He cooed, caressing her on the cheek as he walked over to where she was on the couch.  
  
”Hi!” She huffs in amusement. “What’s all that about?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow. Usually, his wife always had a happy demeanor, but it was as if she was a bit extra joyful today. It didn’t bother him much at all because he would rather enjoy seeing his wife happy than in pain.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her on the lips again.  
  
“So...Persephone, came by today and dropped off a little gift.” Hilda says smiling magicking up the gift that she hid behind her back.  
  
She pulled it out in front of him showing him the small gift bag with the neutral color on it. He smirked, playfully taking the bag from her, _“I’ll take that._ _”_   
  
She smiled, cheerfully waiting for him to look inside the gift bag.  
  
He glanced at her as his eyes widen. “Hilly!” He cooed, shocked. He moved around the gift wrap gently picking up the two teddy pink bears. “Hills!” He shrieked, playfully nuzzling the two teddy bears on her nose, “TWINS!” He said, excitedly.“TWINS GIRLS!”He gasped placing a hand on his chest.  
  
_”I can’t wait to be a father!”_ He said, stunned from the news he just received. He scooted closer to his wife kissing her on the lips. “I knew you’d be thrilled.” She moaned, finishing the kiss.  
  
_“ Now, we can finish the nursery room.”_ Cee announced, ready to get back to work on the babes room.

  
As promised the expecting couple finished the twins' room within a week.  
  
— ————————————————————   
  
_ 10 months. _  
  
It was a Friday afternoon when Hilda had decided to go to the academy of unseen arts. Though she knew Persephone was going to be a great midwife and night mother to her babes. Hilda needed another midwife one that was a full-blooded witch to tend to her future children just in case something had happened to her.  
  
Arriving to the office door. Hildegard had sharply inhaled knocking softly on the door.  
  
She had hoped this will be a quick visit not wanting to run into anyone else.  
  
_ "Come in," _ Sister Jackson said, not taking her eyes off of the papers she was grading until she felt a familiar sense of magic.  
  
_ “Why, Hilda what a lovely surprise?!” _  
  
Shirley Jackson says, genuinely shocked.  
  
_ “What brings you here?” _ She says as she sees Hilda head peeks through the door after knocking.  
  
Hilda gradually opens up the door revealing her full self gently placing her hands over her 10 month belly.  
  
_ “Oh my.” _ Shirley breathed out standing up to hug her, _“ congratulations,”_ she coos smiling happily.  
  
_ “So, how can I assist you?” _  
  
She asked, wondering what Hilda’s visit is about offering her a seat as she closed the door behind her.  
  
“Well, as you can see I’m 10 months pregnant. Since, leaving Greendale I haven’t re-joined into another coven. But I came here today to you... because I need a midwife of a full-blooded witch to help deliver my babes. I already have another doctor, but we just need it for more protection. ”  
  
She blankly says staring at Shirley Jackson.  
  
Shirley’s lips pursed in shock,  
  
_ “I-I would be honored to be your midwife. This is such fantastic news. _ _”_ She pauses, as she lets go of the pen that she was fiddling with.  
  
_ "I’m just curious as to why me?” _ She pauses, watching Hilda’s face turn sour. Shirley clicks her tongue clicks while raising her eyebrow.  
  
“Well, my sister and I aren’t on good terms with how I left Greendale and then came back for a very short visit only to leave again. But that was a few years ago and she’s still just as stubborn as ever and I really don’t completely trust my sister around my babes. ”  
  
She says taking a breath, “Plus, your ways are unconventional and I need that more than I need traditional. ” She admits, huffing feeling a few pains on the side.  
  
Stunned, that Hilda would even give a woman like herself a second chance.  
  
She gladly accepts thanking Hilda once again for the offer.  
  
It was around 3 pm when Hilda had stepped out of her office bidding a goodbye above the steps was Nicholas Scratch watching from a bird’s eye view.  
  
They both watched as Hilda disappeared going back home. Nick had wondered if Sabrina had seen her aunt today.  
  
He knew of what happened between the two Spellman sisters. He thought maybe she was returning home again until he was knocked out of his thoughts.  
  
“Nicholas Scratch, Get back to class.” Sister Shirley says with a firm voice, _“Yes, Mistress._ _”_ He says compiling.  
  
— —  
  
I t was 5pm when the bell rang and everybody was out of class.  
  
“Hey, Brina!” Nick called, tapping her shoulders from behind.  
  
_ “Hey, Nick!” _ She says smiling.  
  
_ “So, Uh-I saw your aunt today she was here talking to Miss Jackson.” _  
  
He says a bit confused as he didn’t hear the conversation.  
  
“I was just wondering if she was back home and you didn’t say anything?”  
  
Sabrina looked around eyes beginning swell. She shut them tight holding in her breath upset that once again her aunt didn’t come visit them.  
  
Nick noticed, _“Oh._ _ I’m..." _  
  
_ “It’s alright, Nick. It’s not your fault. It’s more of my aunt Zelda’s fault. But no, she hasn’t stopped by,” _ she says a bit upset.  
  
Feeling bad about the topic of conversation he decided to ask her about homework and other activities that were going on.  
  
Meanwhile, as the academy cleared out the group of teachers met in the corridor to gossip while Zelda slowly stayed behind watching them from afar.  
  
_ “You’ll never guess what happened today.” _ Shirley said, all giddy whispering in a low voice like a school girl would to her friends.  
  
_ “What happened?” _ Sister Carswell asked, intrigued.  
  
_ “I’ve been asked to be a midwife!” _ She squeals underneath her breath holding her chest in excitement. Zelda and Hilda weren’t the only two midwives of the academy. Shirley Jackson was one of them, but she was often left out because of her unconventional ways and slight attachment to the babes she birthed.  
  
No, she would never hurt the children. But the mothers didn’t like the affection she would give them. It was unsettling in a way. Also, her unconventional ways led to her dismissal.  
  
_ “Who’s the expecting mother?” _ Sister Carswell asked again, at this point Zelda had gotten closer to the group listening in. They felt her presence but ignored her. Shirley felt it was the right time to gloat.  
  
“You’ll never guess. She’s 10 months pregnant already and she’s glowing! ” She says noticing how Zelda is deeply invested in the conversation.  
  
_ Who on Satan’s green earth would ever want her as a midwife? She thinks to herself bitterly, “Hilda Spellman! _ _”_ She nearly shouts. Her eyes go wide as Zelda enters the group pushing a few of the staff employees out of the way.  
  
_ “Over my dead body!” _ She sharks folding her arms at Shirley Jackson.  
  
_ “Awe, Whats wrong Jealous?” _ She mocked,  
  
_ “Are you jealous your sister would choose me over you?” _ She smirked, facing Zelda, pointing a finger at her. “Big sisters are supposed to protect their little sisters, not hurt them.” She taunted, “this is your own doing Zelda Spellman. ”  
  
Shirley once again turned around facing the group of teachers. While she talked the redhead inhaled sharply, slowly exhaling as she let go of her pride she turned back to Sister Jackson. Zelda asked, _“How is MY baby sister?_ ” Trying to get more information from her about Hilda’s condition.  
  
_ “She’s doing quite well. Although she did have a few pains today as we were ending our conversation. But you know your sister a pro in her own right. _ _”_ She smiles, lifting a finger to her chin.  
  
_ “I can’t wait to meet this husband of hers and her babes.” _ She brags, putting emphasis on babes. “ _Babes?!”_ Zelda says, surprised and shocked.  
  
“Yes, Zelda. Babes. Twins. T-W-I-N-S, Twins. ” She glares at the bragging woman.  
  
_ “When is she due?” _ She asked, again.  
  
Shirley gracefully tells Zelda placing a hand on her forearm continuing on with the conversation. “It’s a such a shame that you may never meet your nieces or nephews in person.” She says squeezing her arm in false comfort picking on an angry Zelda.  
Angry at her sisters course of action she bites her lip and walks away.  
  
- -  
  
_ “How could she?!” _ She gasps, slamming the door.  
  
_ “What’s wrong, Auntie Zee?” _  
  
Ambrose asked, sipping on a cup of tea.  
  
_ “Your Aunt Hilda is what’s wrong!” _  
  
_ “Do you know what’s she’s done to me?!” _ She shrieks, as her blood pressure rises.  
  
_ “Zelda, calm down.” _ Faustus says patting his wife on the back.  
  
_ “I can’t calm down!” _  
  
“My sister has chosen Shirley JACKSON OF ALL PEOPLE TO BE HER MIDWIFE!!!”  
  
She takes out a cigarette lightening it to calm her nerves.  
  
_ “You would think my sister would ask me!” _  
  
She says, truly hurt by the ordeal.  
  
_ Ambrose and Faustus exchanges knowing looks. _  
  
_ “What?!” _ She shouts, catching their glances at each other.  
  
_ “Well, with how you treated her. I could see why she didn't. _ ” Faustus slowly nodded his head in agreement with Ambrose.  
  
_ “Ridiculous.” _ She spits out.  
  
_ “You two would rather have that nitwit be your aunt's midwife?” _ She asks, Ambrose starting into his soul.  
  
_ “Do you really want that?” _  
  
“I mean, Aunt Zee. If she feels more comfortable. ” He says awkwardly shrugging his shoulders.  
  
_ “And you, Faustus. You dote over, Hilda. Do you really think Shirley Jackson is safer than I am? _ _”_ She asks, bitterly.  
  
He turns his head away biting his tongue.  
  
_ “Unbelievable.” _  
  
Just as she’s finished, ranting Sabrina comes home through the front door.  
  
_ “What’s wrong with everyone?” _  
  
She asks, seeing their faces screwed.  
  
“Auntie Hilda, she’s pregnant and she asked, Shirley Jackson to be her midwife today instead of Aunt Zelda.” Ambrose says,  “And now my wife is throwing a hissy fit.” Faustus adds on chuckling a bit.  
  
_ “No, wonder she was at the academy today,” _ Sabrina finally says putting the pieces together.  
  
_ “You saw her today and didn’t tell me?” _ She snaps,  _ “No, Auntie. Nick saw her, and he told me at the end of classes today. _ _”_ She says folding her arms.  
  
As Zelda takes another smoke _“Oh_ _._ _ ” _  
  
_ “I should call her.” _ She admits, worried about her baby sister.  
  
Eyes fluttered at the admission.  
  
_ “Really, Auntie Zee?” _ Ambrose asked, shocked.  
  
_ “Well, not really more like using a scrying spell.” _ She seethes still unsure if Hilda would even want to talk to her.  


  



	8. A new pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New members of the family are welcomed.  
> Hilda appoints her night-mothers and Zelda is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far. Sorry, about the slow updates. My wifi has been slow for the most part.  
> But leave your thoughts in the comments below. Thank you!

It was 11:00pm when everyone was safe in their homes. Hilda and Cee were cuddling in bed watching a classic movie "Vampira" when she felt a sharp pain go through her right side causing her to wench knocking over the popcorn.  
  
_“Hilly, are you alright?”_ Cerberus questioned, concerned for his wife who was due at any minute. _"Yeah,"_ she said laying back down for a few moments. When another stroke of pain hit her. He watched her grab hold of her lower region as she inhaled sharply but slowly. She whimpered this time causing his heart to race even faster than before. He first noticed she was in pain when she was cuddling with him on their bed watching TV. He turned the TV off tending to his wife. "Hills-" he started to say as he gently helped his wife to sit up."I-I just need to stand up and walk around." She said, huffing holding her upper back in pain.  
  
He quickly got out of bed to help her up. "Cee," Hilda cried, hunching over unable to move any farther.  
  
_”Hills.” He calls again as he noticed a popping sound that surrounded her._  
  
He looks at her like a deer in headlights after he had realized what had occurred. "My water-my water just broke." She panted as she slowly raised her dress to look over the puddle of water she was standing in.  
  
They both look down as she slowly lift up her dress. She huffs, panicking. “My water just broke.” She confirmed the popping sound that just happened seconds ago, with water on the floor.  
  
Cee ran over to his wife taking her to where she would deliver the twins. He made sure the padding was comfortable enough to leave her alone for a few minutes.  
  
“You’re sure you’re alright?” Cee asked, walking backward towards the door. Hilda nodded as she squelched her eyes trying to soothe the pain. He was worried abandoning his wife alone for such a brief amount of time.  
  
“I’ll go get Persephone and she’ll summon Shirley. Cee promised before he changed into a werewolf and left out of the house.  
  
She let out a scream as a contraction hit. She prayed, to Satan that her babies wouldn’t when he left. She started panicking as she saw the first drop of blood. _“Bloody Hell.”_   She huffed as her head flung back in pain recalling how the First Lady Blackwood died.  
  
Running through the woods, Cee successfully made his transformation and headed towards his sister’s house. Inside Persephone was just reading a book to bring the night in when suddenly she heard a frantic crash at her front door.  
  
”Cee!” She recognizes her brother's harsh breathing.  
  
_“Is it time?”_ She asked, locking up her apartment as she teleported them there not wanting to waste anymore time.  
  
They rushed into the house with Cee leading the way to where Hilda was laid. They heard muffled cries and screams fall from her lips.  
  
The contractions were hitting her harder each time. “Hilda!” Persephone ran over to her “sister-in-Law.”  
  
Persephone being a healer she also, had the gift to see into the future whenever the time had called for it. While she was soothing Hilda, Her eyes were glowing brighter seeing blurry visions from the future. She worried.  
  
She looked at Cee worriedly. “I can’t see her future.” She mouthed, as Cee went to go get supplies. He wanted to yell in agony as questions flooded his mind.  
  
As he was leaving, she had begun to make sure that the babes hadn’t reached any further than they were supposed to in the first moments of delivery. They hadn’t but the blood was too much to bare. “Frightened,” she called, Cee in letting him know she’ll need the help that was promised.  
  
_“Is everything alright?”_ Shirley Jackson, asked as she appeared before Persephone watching carefully from a considerable distance in their room. _“She’s losing too much blood already!”_ She panicked, making her way back to Hilda. Cee had never seen his sister worry so much for anyone. _“Take me to her,”_ she demanded. Cee and Persephone led the way as Shirley followed closely behind.  
  
“Hilda!” Shirley nearly screeched, waking the tired some blonde up from near death. She jolted awake. Shirley knelt before Hilda checking again to make sure that the twins were successfully making their way out.  
  
She sucked in a breath telling Cee to get behind his wife and hold her hands. Persephone was right beside Shirley taking charge as well. She held open Hilda’s left leg ready for the first babe to arrive.  
  
“Hildegard, on the count of three, PUSH!” They both say in unison.  
  
Shirley starts off the first countdown.  
  
”1. 2. PUSH!!!!” Hildegard lets out an unnerving scream as she held onto Cee’s hands tightly.  
  
“You can stop.” Shirley gently said, she felt the first part of the baby out. Allowing Hilda to get a few seconds of rest in. I see her head she says holding onto it gently as a professional would.  
  
Shirley looks at Persephone signaling for her to start the second countdown. We’re going to need you to push again and this time bigger.  
  
Hilda let’s out a cry frustrated with it all. But ultimately, agrees.  
  
”1. 2.3. PUSHHHH!!!” Persephone yells along with Hildegard as she pushes her firstborn all the way out. A wail from her babes mouth comes out as she hands her over to Persephone. Cee kisses the top of Hilda’s crown as he watches Shirley clean off their first one after he cut the chord. While Persephone gets ready to deliver the second one.  
  
Once Cee was back in place holding Hilda’s hands Persephone took over.  
  
“The same as last time Hilda, Okay!” She cooed, smiling at her sister-in-Law pleased that she’s made it this far. Hilda nodded in agreement. She wanted this to be over with so, she could hold her babies.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Hilda started following Persephone’s commands.  
  
”1.2.3!” She shrieked as Hilda pushed out her second child. “That’s good, That’s good,” as Persephone cheered her on for a job well done. Again, she let Hilda take a small break. While Shirley continued to hold her firstborn patting the baby gently as it cries for its mother.  
  
Hilda was feeling faint as she kept pushing. “Just one more, Hildegard and she’s out!” Persephone nearly shouts. She tried to nod as her head jerked forward a bit.  
  
This didn’t go unnoticed by either of the adults.  
  
“On the count of three. 1. 2. PUSH!!!! PUSH!!!” Persephone wails as Hilda finishes her last few pushes from her baby.  
  
“She’s almost out!” Shirley shrieks.  
  
Panting, Hilda starts to panic. “I-I can’t push.” She cries, “Hilly you’re doing a wonderful job. You can do this.” Cee said, calmly.“No, no, no. I-I can’t do it.” She panicked, “I can’t breathe.” She felt her lungs beginning to close up on her and a hear weave flashing through her body. “I-I can’t.” They all looked at Hilda they’ve not never seen her this nervous before. “Yes, you can Hildegard, BREATHE!” Persephone tried telling her calmly. She shook her head as tears flowed, “I-I can’t do it.”  
  
“She’s having a panic attack and going into full hysteria. We have to call in Zelda!” Shirley proposed to get the younger witch to keep pushing.  
  
Grunting in frustration trying to break through her minds fogginess she protested, “No, no, no, no. I...I can’t. She can’t... I-WILL NOT LET HER!”She hisses holding onto her stomach in pain.  
  
”Then push, Hildegard or we will have to call her!” Persephone threatened.  
  
The midwives counted to three hoping that Hildegard would be able to push through again.  
  
“Ahh. This one has a set of lungs on her.”Persephone says as she cries of joy allowing Cee to cut the umbilical cord, once again. While holding the younger sibling she was able to see a future. A future where Cee and Hilda were happy together as a family.  
  
A few moments had passed, and Hilda was awake and in good health after childbirth. Yes, she did lose a considerable amount of blood which frightened them at first. While having a panic attack mid-way through labor with a bit of hysteria. But nonetheless all else was as right as rain.  
  
In her arms were her two twin girls suckling on her breasts. They both seem to get done at the same time. “Look at them they’re so beautiful.” Persephone whispers watching her sister-in-Law and her two nieces. “They absolutely are,” Shirley smiles in agreement wiping the tears from her eyes. They playfully laugh at each other’s sappiness.  
  
Just as the night was ending and as the two were heading out, Hilda had called them over.  
  
“Yes!” They both sang together turning around. Cee led them back over to where Hilda was as she signaled them to sit down with her. “We would just like to thank you for helping me deliver my babes.” Hilda starts as she looked over at Cee.  
  
Eyes grew anxious as the two other women watched, “That’s no problem at all.” Shirley starts placing a comforting hand on Hilda’s forearm, “Anything for a friend.”  
  
Hilda smiles, nodding her head rocking her youngest babe to sleep. “Which is why I would like to ask the two of you to be my children’s night-mothers?” She asked, a bit nervously.  
  
Having two night-mothers was deemed unusual. But she felt these two were the perfect team. She ached terribly for her sister to represent her babes. Being their only night mother as she initially had always planned. But life doesn’t always happen when you want it too. The two brunette women both smiled at Hilda happily accepting the offer.  
  
——  
  
The following week things had gone well for the twins. They surprisingly didn’t cause Hilda that much trouble. They were as sweet as could be for a pair of newborns.  
  
They were growing a bit faster than normal humans or even witches would. But Persephone had already mentioned the growth rate would be abnormal.  
  
While watching her beloved children, Hilda had taken notice that her eldest would always help out her baby sister without being told much like Zelda, used to do for her. She prayed, that she wouldn’t end up like her estranged aunt.  
  
But she noticed a personality difference from her and her oldest sister. While Zelda was bossy and protective Eliza was gentle and caring. Yes, she took charge but in a gentle manner.  
  
In her youngest she noticed she wasn’t particularly shy, she was more frightened of everything. If mama or papa wasn’t then, she would call her sissy.  
  
She smiled knowing that her two girls would always care of each other while she watched them play in their puppy forms.  
  
——  
It was a week after Hildegard had given birth to her twins and everything had settled down.  
  
Back at the academy, Shirley Jackson once again taunted Zelda.  
  
“They’re so, cute.” Shirley squealed showing the multiple pictures of her night children. “So, when do you get to visit them?” Sister Carswell had asked,  
  
“Every so often. So, they can know who I am. They’re extremely intelligent girls they take after their mother you know.” She bragged.  
  
Shirley Jackson had always taken a liking to Hildegard. Shirley had figured Hilda was the better sister but was always overlooked because of her personality.  
  
It bothered Zelda to know Shirley had befriended Hilda in their days at the academy knowing that Shirley had been bitter about the break up with her and Edward.  
  
After her little prank had gone wrong. Zelda threatened Hilda to never befriend her again, and she hasn't done until now.  
  
Creeping up behind Shirley Jackson after hearing that her nieces had been born Zelda gently shoved a staff member out of the way frightening the other teachers.  
  
“Oh, Zelda. It’s you.” Shirley brushed off closing up her picture wallet.“What do we have here?” Zelda says snatching it away from her much to Shirley’s dismay.  
  
”Excuse you, that is not yours. Those are my night-babes pictures I was rightfully given.” She gloated about folding her arms as she saw pictures of Shirley and Hilda together with her nieces. As well as another woman. Zelda had no clue as to who she was. She figured it had to be a relatives of Cee’s.  
  
No emotion could be detected on Zelda’s face. But Shirley knew she was seething on the inside. Sister Jackson knew by not being the night mother to Hilda’s children she was cut deeply. But how could Hilda depend on her after how she reacted with her first unborn child?  
  
“Who’s this?” Zelda asked quite shamefully. Since she was left out.  
  
“Oh, that’s Persephone. Cee’s half-sister who was the main one delivering their children. She’s also, their night-mother as well.” Shirley smirked, “How did you?” Zelda sneered.  
  
“She asked me after being there for her no questions asked. Plus, Persephone and I make a great team. Hildegard wanted more protection for her babies.” She perked up snatching her wallet back.  
  
Zelda looked on hurt that her sister wouldn't dare try to at least give her a call.  
  
So many things were happening in their lives, and they weren't there to share it with each other.


	9. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Cee take the girls out to unwind and relax. A very surprising figure shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> Sorry, I took so long to update this next chapter. I already had this chapter ready. I just needed to change a few days and I didn't know where or how I was going to place a certain red head in this story without making her seem weird. Hopefully, it's not too weird. I kind of had a different spot for Zelda to be in originally, but it didn't really look right. If I may add because I kind of wanted the girls to stay with their parents who had the same personality as them (If that made any sense whatsoever) and so, I just changed it all together.  
> Please comment on what you think about this chapter. It was kind of difficult for me to write. But the next one won't be. Sorry this was kind of short. I just needed something that will uplift our spirits. lol.

_Four years had passed since Hilda had given birth to their darling babes. It had been a trying time for the new parents since, their babes powers were hazardously out of control. But today they were finally taking a day off from training the girls. Hilda could understand why her sister had overreacted the way she did when she told her about her first pregnancy. But she truly thought her sister would be willing to be there for her, to help her through the ordeal, together as sisters. Zelda once said._

  
_When the girls had first started showing signs of transitioning Cee had immediately taught the girls how to change into their pup forms and with them being so young the girls had caught on quickly. They knew when and when not to change._  
_Emma, however, still changed automatically every time she was frightened cowering behind Hilda's leg while Eliza had changed so she wouldn’t feel so alone with respect to Hilda she had taught them basic spells to keep themselves protected and the rules of magic that little ones needed to know. But the part that they agreed to leave out was their demonic element._

  
_Hilda and Cerberus both agreed that they were far too young to explore that side of them because of the natural untamed nature and all because of one incident: When Cerberus, Uncle Czar had fought Cee for the title of head Alpha, his body had become severely damaged. The only part left untouched was his demonic form, and he refused to have the pack be led by Czar. Unconsciously, Cerberus's demonic nature overtook him causing him to win the challenge. Though he had won, it had practically taken Cerberus decades to recover and regain the nature of his human form._

  
_Till this day, Cerberus refuses to change into his demonic figure. Even Cerberus himself couldn’t quite tame that side of him. With the girls showing powerful signs of magical abilities at a young age. It would be impossible for the girls to recover if they were to somehow tap into that side of them. _  
  
_Finally, it was time for a little family day at the beach to sit back and relax._  
  
—  
  
_It was a Friday afternoon when they had arrived to the beach. The girls hopped out of their jeep jumping up and down in excitement._  
  
_“Mommy, mommy. Are we gonna make a sandcastle today? ” Emma asked holding onto her mother’s knee as she gathered the girls toys. _  
  
_Hilda looked down to see the cutest smile on her daughters face, her hazel eyes wide with joy. She couldn’t possibly say no._  
  
_“Yes, we are Love!” Hilda said, as she made room to pick up her youngest baby carrying her in her arms. Moving on the other side of their minivan to meet with Cee and Eliza._  
  
_ Cee was dressed in shorts and a surfers swimwear t-shirt while Hilda dressed in a one-piece light pink swimsuit covered with a crochet white colored wrap around her waist while sporting a hat and shades. _  
  
_“Come on, daddy!" Eliza said, enthusiastically pulling her daddy's arm towards the beach as Hilda watched her little legs hop. "Mommy, me and daddy are going looking for seashells for the sandcastle!” Eliza said, looking back as she dragged her father along while Emma stayed with Hilda to build the sandcastle. _  
~*~  
  
“Auntie!” Sabrina called out entering inside of the house.  
  
“It’s so hot out today. Can’t we just please change the weatherjust once?” Sabrina begged as she saw her Aunt Zelda staring into a cauldron.

"No, Sabrina!" Zelda said, clearly ignoring the girl's whining "and before you say anything we only altered the weather once to save _Greendale_!"

She reminded her. Sabrina pouted, giving up on the argument as she walked over to kitchen counter near her Aunt Zelda who were staring into a vintage cauldron.

  
_“Auntie, what are you doing?”_ Sabrina asked confused as to why her aunt had brought out her old cauldron which she never used.  
  
“Probably, spying on Auntie Hilda again.” Ambrose said, coming from out of his room to grab a drink of ice cold lemonade.  
  
_“Auntie.”_ Sabrina cooed as she moved beside her looking into the cauldron.  
  
_“Is that her-?” _ Sabrina asked hasn’t seen her new cousins.  
  
“Yes, they are and Ambrose I’m not spying. I’m watching. Protecting them from afar. ” She cleared.  
  
_“Uh huh.”_ He disbelieved taking another sip of his lemonade going over to the cauldron looking in.  
  
_“Awe, they’re adorable.”_ Ambrose smiled as he watched his Auntie Hilda play with what seems to be the youngest twin.  
  
He stood over the cauldron observing them build a sandcastle. It reminded him of the time when Aunt Hilda used to take care of him as a young lad.  
  
He never doubted for a second that his aunt Hilda would be a wonderful mother. Aunt Hilda had been the only mum he had ever known.  
  
“Auntie Zee. If you miss her so much why don’t you just call her? ” Sabrina whined as she started to miss her aunt all over again.  
  
_Sabrina had stepped back as she felt her Aunt Zelda tense up._  
  
_“Sabrina. I know you mean well but please. Your aunt will never step foot in this house again after what happened. ” _  
  
_Zelda said, firmly darting her eyes back to the cauldron._  
  
“Do you really believe that Aunt Zee?”  
  
Sabrina wondered still unable to read minds as well as her aunt Hilda could.  
  
“Look Sabrina.” She paused, “There Are Times when a person can only take so much and your Aunt Hilda. Well... She deservingly so, have had enough of me. I don’t want to lose her anymore than I already have. ” She admitted feeling quite guilty.  
  
Dropping the conversation Sabrina gave her aunt a much needed hug. Even if Zelda herself wouldn’t admit she needed one.  
  
Letting go of her Sabrina decided to stay downstairs with the rest of her family since it was cooler than being on the outside and in her room during a day like this.  
  
~*~  
  
_“Mommy, we found a lot of seashells!"_ Eliza said, as she held up her bucket running towards her mother seeing her mother and her sister had finished building the sandcastle as planned.  
  
_“That’s wonderful, baby!”_ Hilda praised as Emma made room for her sister as she sat in between her mother’s legs. Both girls were sitting on their mother’s lap.  
  
As Cee walked behind her smiling seeing that he hadsand all over his body.

  
Moments later as it was nearing bed time the family had begun to pack up taking last minute bathroom stops.

Emma had to go to the bathroom which was right beside where they had parked their car.  
  
“Cee.” Hilda called out he looked on intently, “I’m a take Emma and Eliza to the bathroom before we leave. ”She said, as Emma pulled on her mother’s hand.  
  
“I’ll be right outside.” Hilda said, as she watched her daughter go in while Eliza waited with her mother leaning on her knee.  
  
As Emma was washing her hands, she grabbed pieces of paper towel to dry her hands off making quite a mess on the floor which left a good size puddle of water.  
  
When she went to go throw the paper towels away she saw a women’s face in the water who was looking quite scary. She noticed she had red hair that made her gasps and run out of the bathroom bumping into her mother.  
  
_“Mommy!”_ Emma shrieked, Hilda knowing she only screamed like that when she became afraid.  
  
_“Oy, What is it Lamb?”_ Hilda cooed, picking her up as she took her other hand guiding Eliza to the same bathroom stall.  
  
_“I saw a woman in the bathroom. She was on the floor in the water!_ _”_ She nearly shrieked pouting her lips.  
  
Hilda furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of this woman; Hoping it was just her child’s imagination she asked her, _“What did this woman look like?_ _”_  
  
_She had asked her in a serious voice, but Emma knew she wasn’t in trouble._  
  
_“She had red hair and she looked scary.” She said, snuggling into her mother’s chest to feel protected._  
  
When Emma mentioned the red hair.  
  
She knew exactly who this woman could be.  It was none other than her sister who was spying on her and her family yet again.  
  
_“It’ll be alright, Lamb.”_ Hilda cooed kissing her daughter on the cheek.  
  
_“Mommy knows what to do.” _ She said, kissing her daughter on the cheek as Eliza came out of the bathroom.  
  
_“Ready to go home girls?”_ Cee asked, refreshed as he tapped the hood of his car.  
  
_“ Yes!” _ They all shouted especially Emma her voice towering over all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Hilda thinking about doing about her now estranged sister Zelda?  
> Will they finally put an end to their silent feud?  
> Will it be Hilda to make amends again or will Zelda actually admit her wrongdoing to her sister's face?  
> We'll just have to wait and see?!


	10. To Wage War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty calls as Cee makes his way to a mandatory meeting to discuss rumors of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cee demonic form is that of a winged demon kind of like the scavenger demon from the movie Constantine if you ever seen the movie. That’s a pretty scary demon.

_After the trip at the beach, it wastime for Cee to pack his things and meet with the rest of the top pack members. Since Cerberus had returned to his position as the Alpha male. These are including his two brothers Radulphus and Boto along with other werewolves that were up in the ranks not including Persephone since she opted to stay behind to keep watch on things. Cerberus had agreed on putting Persephone in charge of the compound while he and their brothers were away. Since, rumors were raising of war and even though he knew Hilda could protect the girls and was quick on her feet, His Uncle Czar was an unhinged dangerous man, who would do anything to get what he wants. In other words, he was the ruthless out of the whole pack which was why Cerberus could not allow him to be the Alpha male. Now, that was settled Cee had to leave the compound to go with the other pack members to their counsel meetings and overlook everything that’s been going on. Word had gotten out that Cerberus’s estranged and exiled uncle Czar was planning to wage war._  
  
_While Cerberus had left Hilda and Persephone had startedtraining the girls some more on their magical and shape-shifting abilities. They had gotten better with transitioning especially Emma. Emma had to fight the fear to keep her from automatically shape-shifting abilities._

* * *

  
  
_“Give daddy a kiss goodbye girls.”_ Hilda called as she kissed Cerberus one last time leaning on their front door smiling solemnly.  
  
Cerberus had to make his way down to an important meeting one that he couldn’t miss for his pack.  
  
He had already skipped a majority of the meetings for the fact that he’s been staying home with Hilda and his girls making sure that their powers stay in tact and that they'll know how to manage them. He also, had to keep watch on his Uncle so, doesn’t wage war on the compound.  
  
As he was waiting for his girls, running up to him where two small pups. _“Girls!”_ Hilda chuckles as she saw her babes change back into their human form hugging their dad goodbye.  
  
_“Daddy, when are you coming back?”_ Emma whined.  
  
Emma asked hanging onto him tightly. She had acted so much like Cerberus but had Hilda’s facial features and Cee’s hair color.  
  
_“Soon. I promise. ”_ Cee said, kissing her on the cheek goodbye sitting her down while he picked up his Eliza doing the same to her.  
  
“Help, mommy look after your sister won’t you?” He asked, _“Always daddy!”_ She happily smiled hugging him back.  
  
As he placed her down carefully, _“Call if you need anything? ”_ Cee said, one more time making sure everything was in place before he left his wife and children. Today was the first time that Cee would be leaving his family, and it was breaking him. _“Cee, I’ll call.”_ Hilda promised as she pecked him on the cheek, _"and I’ll call you when I get there. ”_  
  
He mentioned once more as he got into the family car. Hilda watched her husband leave taking inhaling deeply. She had prayed nothing would go amiss since rumors of war had started.  
  
But she couldn’t shake that feeling.

* * *

  
  
_Saturday._  
  
It was a Saturday night and the compound was at rest. The community just had a get-together. A bonfire of the sorts. All was invited of course except for Czar and those that had rebelled against the better good of the community. They most were barred for committing atrocious crimes while others were shunned for uttering horrendous threats.  
  
Instead of dwelling on being banned from the communities activities. They went to Czar for fellowship hoping he would up lift their spirits.  
  
Czar had given the castaways a sense of family. He was the one who understood why they operated the way they did; to them Czar was their leader, not Cerberus. They rarely ever took orders from anyone who worked for Cerberus and hated those who loved him. They would get their revenge in due time.  
  
After the community get together was over.  
  
Persephone insisted on helping Hilda with the girls although she didn’t need it.  
  
Persephone had absolutely loved her nieces so much and would do anything for them.  
  
It was around 6pm when Persephone was playing fetch with Emma with a regular soft ball she no longer used.  The space was cleared out around the den so both the girls could participate.  
  
Tired and hungry Emma had a taste for raw meat. It wasn’t concerning for the family in the least bit considering their taste buds had drastically been changing since birth.  
  
Though they out in public, it was kind of hard to tame Emma’s hunger even though they both still ate like normal human beings sometimes they needed to feed their system.  
  
Fortunately for them Hilda very well knew the circumstances and what her daughter was craving. While Eliza just ate normal food.  
  
_While the girls ate Persephone and Hilda had talked._  
  
_“So... Hilda._ _”_ Persephone had begun saying nervously while stretching her feet forward. Hilda had known what Persephone was going to bring up yet she wasn’t ready to talk about that yet.  
  
Sure, Persephone knew the details of what happened, but she didn’t think she could get through it re-living the experience again by calling her sister. It was bothering Hilda to know what Emma told her about what happened at the beach.  
  
She guesses she could talk to someone about her sister. Someone she relies on other than Cee.  
  
_“Have you called her, lately?”_ Persephone asked curious as to why Hilda seemed as if she was on edge before Cee had left.  
  
Hilda massaged her temples and sighed. Her hands pulling nervously on her cardigan.  
  
“Nooo.” Hilda sang out nervously. _“Kinda.”_ She admitted, as Persephone flashed a shrewd smile.  
  
“Well, What happened?” She asked, enthusiastically. _“I-I might’ve hung up.”_  
  
_“Hills!”_  
  
“Oy. I know. I know it’s bad. She said, clasping her hands together in frustration-and my sister wants to get in contact with me again.  
  
But I’m tired of being the first one that has to make the move every single time.  
  
_" My-sister, my sister is so stubborn! _ ” She huffed.“ And before you say anything. I know she wants to meet the girls and all but spying on them won’t make me any happier. It just infuriates me to know my sister is still the same. ” She huffs once again.  
  
_Annoyed by her sister’s same ole’ antics._  
  
“I can’t say I ’ve been in your shoes but I don’t know maybe... maybe she has changed and just wants to meet them you know? Maybe if you let her meet them once she’ll come to her senses. ”  
  
_Persephone reasoned._  
  
_Hilda clicked her tongue as she watched her two girls finished eating._  
  
_“Mommy, we’re doneee!” _ Emma called out licking off the last bit of blood that was left over from the raw meat she had.  
  
She smiled, at Persephone as she walked over to the dining room table collecting the silverware.  
  
_“Alright. I’ll guess I’ll get going._ _”_ She said, getting up from the couch her and Hilda had been sitting on. She went over the table giving the girls each a kiss squeezing their kiss playfully earning giggles from both the girls.  
  
“Bye, Aunt Percy.” The girls called out running up to their mothers leg watching their aunt leave.  
  
_Locking the front door Hilda picked up her two Lambs to get them ready for their bath._

* * *

  
On the outskirts of the compound, Czar was plotting his attack. He figured in order to take Cerberus down he couldn’t directly execute him. He needed to put Cerberus in a line of fire. He needed him to break. He knew the sole thing that could break him was if something, something terrible would happen to his wife.  
  
Czar had acquired a team of people, an army of sorts. One that dealt with magical beings another with his own kind foolishly opting a demonic exorcism of sorts and as for backup those that were banned from the community.  
  
He had assembled them gave them all assignments, prepared them.  
  
To take what belonged to him and to bring them back alive.  
  
He also, knew that even when pushed to his limits Cerberus still would not kill him. As he refused to use his demonic powers/form in any case scenario ever again.

* * *

  
_It was well pass midnight. If you looked into the night sky the stars could be shown. Though the stars provided light it was still barely enough to see if an enemy had been lurking in the dark of the night. Czar had assembled his men in place surrounding Cerberus's den._  
  
_He knew Hildegard would have protection spells placed around her house. Some that would take days and weeks to get through which was why they started early to break the spells. They needed to do it intricately so. She wouldn't notice that the barrier she placed around her den had been broken. But still Hilda had thought that something was wrong. She believed it to be her sister that had been breaking down her magical barriers. Which was why she was capable of spying on her family more and more without her knowing._  
  
_It was now time to get into their positions and Czar had ordered them to remain invisible as they surrounded Hilda's and Cerberus's den. One of his fighters who used to be a practicing warlock had made something of that which could absorb magic. He planned to use it on Hildegard without her knowledge suspecting it would make her weak and submissive without her magic._  
  
_On the count of three Czar had broken the last of protection spells with that same warlock. His magic had shattered their glass windows, forcing their front door open while setting flames on the outside of their home._  
  
_Waking up violently after hearingglass shattering, Hilda arose from bed hearing the terrifying screams of her girls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter seemed kind of short. I promise the next chapter will be longer!  
> Please, Leave your comments!  
> Thank you! :)


	11. To Break, To Attack, and To Take What’s His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cerberus is away his uncle Czar takes what he deems as rightfully his.  
> Prudence makes an appearance.  
> Will the girls finally meet their cousin Sabrina?  
> Will they meet the rest of their estranged family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: A short sexual assault scene.

_“Keep back!”_  Hildegard warned holding as she was holding a lamp as a weapon.  
  
_“Or... What?_ _”_ The man laughed knowing that she was defenseless, but she has yet to come to this discovery.    
  
He growled, forcing a hand to her face shoving her away propelling her towards the wall. He hastened over to where the girls were hiding.  
  
It was nearing mating season, and Czar had become restless. He didn’t care if he was exiled from his community. He was going to take whomever he wanted.  
  
He went over to the Eliza who was hiding underneath the couch huddling with her little sister to put the fear in him.  
  
They both screamed out in fear feeling their crazed uncle dragging them out from underneath. Upon hearing her girls crying out for help. She forced herself up from the hole that was now in the wall. She rushed over to save her girls once again knocking him with the lamp causing little pain. He stumbled backwards trying to regain his composure.    
  
_“ Mommy!” _  
  
The girls cried out wanting to reach for their mother but instead seeing their uncle transform. As he crept up behind their mother strangling her.  
  
Cries were heard as they saw how much pain their mother was in.  
  
She gasped for air, “please don’t hurt them. ” She begged as he began to block her air pipe while sniffing her neck. Groaning in pleasure.    
  
“Just-Just let them go.”  She pleaded with him not knowing he had men on the outside waiting for them. He groped her from behind causing her to gulp out in pain practically making her fall.  
  
Growling he bit into her lower jawline smelling his own arousal.  
  
_She whimpered in fear trying to pull away from him only to be brought to the floor by him. Czar landed on top re-straining her._  
  
_ “Wait-wait! She screamed, Please don’t make them watch" she pleaded once again as she felt his hands slithered up her dress. _  
  
_He huffed pressing harder onto her. "Fine." He allowed._  
  
_"They have five minutes to try to escape."  He bargained whispering into her air._  
  
_The girls ran as fast as they could out of their house only to be trapped by two of the men who were surrounded the opposite of their den._  
  
_Thinking quickly Eliza turned into her pup form with Emma getting the hint. They dug their way out from underneath the men making their escape while nearly being choked by the fire that surrounding their house. The fire had a few small openings in its ring. It was a great way for the girls to safely escape._  
  
_Back at the den, Hilda had been struggling to fight Czar off of her.  She tried to fight as hard as she could but each move she made he grounded down harder on her._  
  
_“You will never be his again,” he taunted her leaving cuts and bruises all over her body._  
  
_“He won’t love you the same when he left. You are mines now. ”He groaned finishing in her as tears rolled down her eyes. He rolled her over onto her back cuffing her face... _  
  
When the ordeal was happening, the girls had continued running.  
  
They made it to their Aunt Persephone’s house for safety.  
  
“Aunt Effie!”  She heard her nieces screaming in terror banging on her front door trying to get in.  
  
“What is it girls?!” Seeing her little nieces screaming for their lives, “ Mommy! ”  
  
Eliza cried while her baby sister was hyperventilating, “Un-uncle Czar,” she muffled through.  
  
Thinking quickly she explained to the girls that she was going to teleport them to their other night mothers house knowing they’ll be safer and be kept away from this danger.  
  
They nodded still crying without argument.  
  
  
In her bedroom, Shirley Jackson was finishing up some paperwork when she noticed something materializing right in front of her.  
  
Shocked, she put down her work as the girls appeared.  “Eliza, Emma what happened?” She said, getting off of her bed consoling the two girls who were bawling as the little one cling to her in fear.  
  
“Ma-ma-mommy, hurt,” Eliza hyperventilated as she snuggled up next to her other night-mother as her sister done the same.  
  
“Poor thing okay.  Okay.  You girls wanna rest? ” She asked, softly helping them into the bed putting away her paper work.“ I want my mommy,”  Emma cried as she tried sleeping.  
  
“Everything will be alright girls me and your Aunt Persephone will keep you safe and protected.”  She promised, as she silently whispered a protection spell over the girls as they tried sleeping.  
  
She knew Persephone had sent the girls here to keep them out of harms way.  
  
Thinking of a way to get in touch with their Persephone, she tried to mirror her but to no use.  
  
Tomorrow she’ll take the girls with them to the academy afraid of leaving them with another witch who didn’t know them.  
  
Even if they were good with kids. Shirley didn't just trust anybody or anything, contrary to popular belief.    
  
Though Shirley had been working at the academy for a while, she didn't have any special privileges.  She surely didn't want to talk to the head.    
  
_Father Blackwood_ , the twins uncle. She didn't know how he would react to the news.  Every so often he would get unnecessarily short with her. The girls already had gone through enough. They didn't need adults fighting over them after what happened.    
  
_And she couldn't risk him wanting to take the babes back to their house. So, Zelda could watch them. She too had a temper, and the girls didn't need that._  
  
_Hilda wouldn't want that for her girls anyhow. That was the main reason why she left Greendale to be safe, To start over again.   _  
  
_But now, that was ruined._

* * *

  
  
  
When morning broke. She got the girls up getting the girls ready to go to the academy.    
  
The next day she took the girls to the academy. As she had them in her office while she finished up the paper work that she was working on from last night.  
  
Thankfully, she didn't have any classes to teach today.  So, she her time and attention were on the girls. Before she had got started on her paperwork she magicked up some toys for the girls to play with to keep their minds off of the trauma they witnessed.  
  
She smiled solemnly at the girls worrying for their mother not knowing what’s happened to her now.  
  
Getting back to work a knock was heard on her door.  
  
“Come in.” She answered looking over towards the girls making sure they were still alright.  
  
“Miss Jackson,” Prudence poked her head in noticing the two girls.  
  
“What is it Prudence?” She asked, not looking up at her busy with her work and watching the girls every second.  
  
“Brother Lovecraft wanted to let you know the meeting is cancelled for today.”  
  
“Oh, thank satan.” She praised, with a sigh of relief.  
  
“If I may ask who are they?” Prudence glanced over at the two girls who were playing with the toys in front of them.

 They had looked oddly familiar. 

She examined the little ones noticing they didn’t seem very happy. It was as if they were trying to keep their spirits up wiping their tears away every minute.  
  
“They’re my night children. I’m watching after they until further notice. ”She says not wanting to say anymore. 

She took the hint leaving it at that until-  
  
She heard the youngest sniffle, _“I miss mommy._ _”_  
  
Emma whimpered as she dropped the toy car from her hand by mistake.    
  
By this time Prudence had left out of Jackson's office eavesdropping.    
  
She paused, hearing the footsteps of Shirley Jackson walk over to them.  
  
“I’m sure, your mother is being taken care of by Persephone it’s like she always say,  _“As right as rain.”_  
  
“Even if it may take some time, she will be Right as rain.”  
  
The little girl nodded wiping her tears.  
  
Prudence felt bad for not formal introducing herself to the girls and not knowing the full situation.  But she heard that phrase before by none other than... _Hilda Spellman_. ”  
  
_Her eyes went wide as she placed her hand back on the door knob._  
  
Those were Hilda Spellman girls, no wonder why they looked so familiar. They looked like a spitting image of their mother but with their father’s black hair.  
  
Even though Prudence wasn’t good with kids, she cared about their safety and wanted to help make them feel better.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she knocked again on Shirley Jackson’s door.  
  
_“Yes.”_ Shirley answered allowing Prudence to come back in.  
  
“Mistress Jackson, I was wondering Seeing whose girls these are and the state that they’re in.  I think that taking them around the tour of the academy would be a good thing. Maybe we could have some of the students show them a few magic tricks to lift their spirits? ”  
  
She offered, knowing Shirley must be exhausted. “Prudence, that’s so, unlike you. But yet kind.  I don’t know. My care is entrusted to them. ” She pondered remembering how Prudence harrowed Sabrina.  
  
“I promise I won’t let anything happen to them.”  
  
Prudence promised.  
  
Shirley strutted up to Prudence. Hands firmly on her hips. Her gaze piercing.  
  
“Well Alright. But if I hear any sign of danger or screams  _I will have your head._ _"_  
  
She threatened, "These girls have been through enough already. ”  
  
She mentioned as she made sure Prudence understood the trauma they just faced at such a young age.  
  
She walked over softly to the girls asking them if they wanted to go with Prudence?  
  
The girls looked afraid to be with anyone else that they needed know.  
  
If they said, no. Mistress Jackson would not allow it.  She would respect the girls choice.  
  
Prudence smiled her most friendliest and rarest smile.    
  
That smile she only gave when she absolutely meant no harm.    
  
The sisters looked at each other and then back to Prudence.  
  
Eliza was the first to answer.  
  
_"Okay."_  The oldest twin said, as she plopped down from the couch just as Hilda had to do on her old bed at home.  
  
Emma followed behind her sister with the same plop. Shirley noted she needed to magic the small couch at their height level.    
  
Prudence looked towards Eliza and Emma smiling.  Eliza smiles back briefly.    
  
Emma bites her lip still unsure. But she didn't want to be apart from her sister as they were already ripped away from their mother.  
  
Prudence kindly held out her right hand for Emma to take as Eliza took her left one. She began to show them around the academy.  
  
The girls faces lit up within minutes. Prudence knew that a tour of the Academy of the Unseen arts would cheer just about anybody up.  
  
Then, she led them to the fun part. The auditorium where the stage was held. 


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Persephone sends the girls to Mistress Jackson she makes it her mission to find her brother Cee and bring him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Sorry, this took a while to update and also, for the fact that it's shorter than my other chapters.  
> I was trying to find a way of how to write this chapter. Since it's kind of like a prelude to the next couple of chapters. But....I don't if it worked out the way that I have it planned in my mind.  
> We would just have to see lol.  
> If the formatting looks weird I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out which formatting technique works best for me.  
> But thank you for reading! :)

_When Persephone had teleported the girls to Sister Jackson's house, she went on the mission to find Cerberus. She needed to bring him back to fight for his wife, his girls and the community. Czar had taken Hilda hostage and was planning to keep her as his prize.  She knew no good would come from just exiling Czar. But Cerberus hadn't thought his uncle had deserved death.  No, Cerberus thought that by allowing his Uncle death that would be the easy way out. He wanted to make his Uncle suffer. Just as he did his community. But now, Persephone knew that exiling was no longer an option for Czar. He would have to face what he's done._

* * *

  
  
_When the girls had first made it to their Aunt's effie's house. She hadn't had an idea of what could've made that horrid crashing noise out on her front door.  She hadn't had any notions of war as of late. She believed her feelings to about them had subsided.  But when she had heard crying and screaming from the outside she panicked. She quickly opened up the door for her two niece's letting them in. Eliza had been holding her sister tightly mumbling inaudible words. Something about "mummy, uncle, and scary men. " That's all Persephone needed to know before she had gotten a chance to calm the two girls down for a mere second._  
  
She had told them she was going to send them to their other night-mummy's house to be safer.

They nodded their heads in understanding holding each other tightly as she performed the spell.  
  
After she had teleported the girls to Sister Jackson’s house Persephone went to go find Cerberus in the outskirts of Chicago.

  
_It was a little after 10pm when Persephone had landed in Chicago. She knew she had no time to waste. So, she teleported the long distance not caring about the risks. Their community was already in danger, and she had to be the one to bring back help. Their community was already in danger, and she had to be the one to bring back help. But the town was surrounded by woods and what looked like to be sigils written on a few of the destroyed buildings. She had hoped the location spell would take her directly to Cerberus. But it had been faulty because of the travel distance because of this she took a moment to walk around sensing where her brother could be.   _

* * *

  
  
_“ Cerberus!” _ Persephone ringed out. She had walked farther into the woods spotting a boarded up mine. She had heard no sign of him.

She tried once more with using a different location spell to find exactly where her brother had been. She looked around the area of the abandoned woods not seeing a single soul in sight.  
  
_“Cee!”_  She yelled out again searching for her brother. He should be here she thought. She knew she was in the right place where he should've been. But she didn't see or hear any signs of life. 

She thought quickly as to what she should do.   
  
_“Maybe if I just used another spell-." _ She whispered to herself as she slowly turned around. 

But suddenly, she froze readying her hands as she felt someone come up from behind her.

 _“Who’s there?!”_ She said, alert and aware. Her natural instincts went into attack mode.  
  
Her hands stretched out prepared to fight. Her eyes were glowing green scouring the area before she could use any of her defenses.  
  
A voice swiftly called, out.    
  
_“Woah, woah It’s me.”_ Radulphus calmly said holding his hands out in defense. Radulphus had looked as if he had been in a fight. His frayed shirt was torn up, his legs had been a bit damaged and his face and wounded arms had bore deep bloodied scratches. When Persephone had heard her brother's voice she cautiously turned around still on high alert. She hadn't noticed Radulphus had been attacked for her senses were impairing her judgment. Radulphus took note of his anxious sister who was still seething not allowing her guards down.  
  
“Wh-What happened?” He meekly asked, concerned observing how Persephone was positioned.  
  
_“It’s Czar!"_ She panicked.  
  
"Cee needs to come home, _NOW_! ” She demanded closing in the space between her and her brother.  
  
_“Take me to him!”_ Her voice was filled with urgency. While Radulphus walked towards where their brother was held he had wanted to know why his sister had been in attack mode. _"What's happened back at the compound?"_  Radulphus had asked taking her through the entrance of the mines.

 _" Czar has waged war on us all.” _  She carefully growled watching her step.  
  
Radulphus abruptly stopped walking to look at Persephone in disbelief.  “What... did...he...Do?”

He seethed having a bit of an idea of what he could have done. 

He had hoped what he believed to be true was not the case.   
  
_“He took her.”_  She nearly cried as she looked at the ground her gaze drifting away from his hard eyes.  
  
_“The girls?”_  
  
_“... with their other night mother._ _”_  She choked out.

After Radulphus had got this piece of information from Persephone, he escorted her to where Cerberus had been bounded. 

Persephone followed suit not revealing anything more.  
  
As they arrived, they entered into an abandoned mine stumbling across a carved pentagram. On the sides of that carved pentagram was nails bolted into the ground. It seemed as if the pentagram was holding something as Persephone followed her brother closely behind.  
  
Drawing to the far end of the abandoned mine she heard screeching and thuds.  
  
_“What... Was That?_ _”_ She demanded gritting her teeth. Radulphus turned around nibbling his lip nervously.  
  
“Don’t tell me.” She pointed accursedly.  
  
_“Is that thing Cee?”_  She hissed, finally going closer getting a closer look.  
  
Her eyes laid upon a terrifying winged demon who stood at 8 ft. tall that was bound by the traps put into place. 

Even with the pentagram and nails in tact the demon looked as if it would break free any minute.   
  
_“Don’t go any closer!”_ Boto warned as he saw Persephone approaching  _Cee_. "He’ll attack and won’t snap out of it. ”

He cautioned as he was trying to calm Cerberus.    
  
_Persephone hadn’t seen this side of Cee in forever. It didn't unnerve her. It didn't frighten her. Instead, she felt empathy. The demon had suspected someone approaching him. He turned around in a panic screeching as his eyes swept the area. " Persphone!" Her brothers cracked not knowing what their sister was doing. Persephone had gotten all to close to Cerberus who were now staring her in the eyes. She felt as if his gaze had pierced her soul sending chills down her spine. Nervous, she inhaled softly placing a soothing hand on his cheek transferring flashes of memories over to him.   _  
  
_"Cee."_ She whispered, _"I know you're in there."_ She said, calmly as she whispered the spell to transfer what had happened over the course of the last few days. He has screeched yet again a terrifying sound twisting in his entrapment. Persephone had hoped the spell had worked. Boto had told her earlier on to keep Cerberus's humanity in check. They talk to him. _“We need to go home now, Cerberus!"_ She had warned as she softly took hold of the demon's face. 

Radulphus and Boto panicked behind her knowing you're never supposed to let a demon touch you. Let alone willingly touch one yourself for you could become infected.  _" Cerberus." _ Persephone called out to him. "If you can hear me." She began saying. _" Czar has raged war and taken Hilda as his prize we need you home!” _ 

She said, softly while the memories of what occurred were transferred over to him. Upon hearing _Hilda’s_  name Cee yelled out from within trying to fight his demonic nature. He looked back over towards Persephone for help to bring him out of it.  
  
“Persephone, I think he-he heard you.” Boto said backing up as he felt the nails that held Cee down come up.  
  
_“Oh no.”_  He muttered, watching the demon tug it’s feet at the nails.  
  
_Not a second later Cerberus had gained partial control of his demonic nature pulling himself out of the confinement. _  
  
_“Cee!”_ His brothers yelled as they watched him force his way out of the mines his system still changing.  
  
“One of us should follow him.” Boto suggested looking frazzled.  “I’ll follow him.” Radulphus said, taking charge. Boto you go find out where Czar has taken Hilda.  Persephone you-go back to the girls to keep them safe."He ordered as he shapeshifted into a werewolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave your comments. I love reading them!  
> Thank you!


	13. To cheer one up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Prudence successfully gains permission to help with the girls she makes it her mission to get the twins to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:  
> Okay for some reason a part was missing in the beginning that I had and I had to re-write it over again which wasn’t a big deal. But it kind of messed up the flow of the story a bit. But I fixed it. Lol.  
> Also, since Zelda is married to Faustus the weird sisters have been staying over at the Spellman mortuary long before Hilda had even married Doctor Cee. But the relationship between Hilda and the weird sisters is kind of strained. But only due to the fact that Hilda isn’t a devout unholy saint as they are so that kind of has bad blood between them. Though Hilda has been nothing but nice to them no matter how much they resent her.  
> Also, please listen and watch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlI9GxIlurc  
> It kind of goes along with the chapter. It's also, a link in the chapter as well. So, beware lol.  
> :)

A few years had passed since the weird sisters and Nick had graduated from the academy leaving Sabrina, Melvin, and Elspeth behind as seniors. 

However, Sabrina wasn't completely free of the weird sisters. They still had an apprenticeship under Sister Spellman and Father Blackwood much like Ambrose had when he attended for his apprenticeship. Every now and then the weird sisters would still tease and joke around with Sabrina occasionally helping her in and out of messes. They've become somewhat of an alliance pass the tolerance phrase. But Nicholas, on the other hand, believed the group had blossomed into a friendship. But none of the girls wanted to admit it.  
When Prudence lead the girls into the auditorium their eyes lit up in awe. In spite of everything they had gone through the young girls could feel the magic flowing around them. It made them feel more comfortable as it reminded them of their mother. The school was just setting up for their annual magic show. 

 _"Sabrina!”_  Prudence, called over to her while holding Emma and Eliza’s hands in hers who were very clingy. She smiled menacingly at Sabrina. Sabrina knows this was just prudence’s regular smile.  
  
“Oh, hi  _Prudence_.” She said, getting down from the ladder that Nick was holding for her.  
  
Sabrina had just finished putting up the banner for the school’s annual magic show with Elspeth helping with the other side. She smiled at Prudence looking down at the two twin girls who were a spitting image of her aunt Hilda.  
  
“Hi!” She smiled her most radiant smile wondering what the two girls were doing here?  
  
“What are your names?” Sabrina asked completely ignoring Prudence as she bend down to the two sisters.  
  
Emma had reached for her sister's hand behind Prudence's back holding onto it tightly afraid of the platinum blonde girl staring in front of her. Eliza moved from her spot walking over to her sister holding her sister close mumbling their names. _“She’s Emma and I’m Eliza.”_

It had been over an hour when the girls had been at the academy. Eliza and Emma sat down in the first pew as they watched Nick, Melvin, and Elspeth do a mini magic show for them. Dorcas and Agatha watched on in awe smiling at the twin sisters. They were utterly amazed of how adorable they were.    
  
But it did make them ponder what ever happened to the younger Spellman sister? What was so dire that the girls had to come to the academy knowing with how the older sister of the Spellman’s left things?  
  
Granted that even though they were considered family they weren’t too keen on being related to Hilda Spellman. Typically because she wasn’t as devout as they were to their Dark Lord which led them to having a strained relationship with Sister Hilda. They didn’t have to like her but they did have to respect her. Other than that they took no interest in her. Hilda had been okay with that as long as they left her alone.    
  
The weird sisters had been gone from the Spellman household when the first fight had broken out between Hilda and Zelda. Sabrina had known if the weird sisters had been there they would’ve instantly jumped to Zelda’s defense. Regardless of what Zelda had done. No matter what terrible or evil deed the older Spellman sister committed the weird sisters always backed her up on it.  
  
Which sometimes left the house spilt and in full on tension. It would be Hilda against the rest of the family sometimes even Sabrina herself. But Sabrina took to her aunt Hilda's side after Zelda did the unspeakable.    
  
But Ambrose, he always adhered to his aunt Hilda’s side just like how she did for him. Aunt Hilda had been the only mother Ambrose had ever known. He would do anything to protect her. He could tell how wrong Zelda had been. Always stuck in her ways. 

As the magic show ended the girls clapped their hands in amazement as laughter was heard throughout the room. Outside the auditorium Sister Carswell was just checking in on how everything had been going.  She had been apart of helping the set up for the show.  
  
_”Who do we have here?” _The brunette brown haired lady asked as she walked over to the front row of pews seeing two little bodies wiggling around.  
  
Sabrina nibble her lip seeing Sister Carswell but then realizing she hadn’t been in any recent trouble.    
  
The girls looked over the pews seeing a petite thin woman walking towards them. They bit their lip in the same manner their mother had always done not sure if they should answer her. They looked over to Prudence for help.

“These are Sister Hilda’s girls.” Prudence said stepping forward with one hand out introducing the twins.  _“This is Eliza and this is Emma.”_  She said smiling vividly.  
  
The girls meekly smiled at the woman standing before them. Sister Carswell had sensed the girls had been in some type of distress recently but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. She had started making small talk with the girls asking them basic questions like “What was their favorite color? ”   
  
_ As they were talking, sister Carswell proceeded to show them bursts of purples and pink dust rising out of her hands.   
While illusions of fairies danced around in the palms as if they were in a ballet. One by one the fairies leaped out of her hands performing the recital. _ _Just as the Nutcracker[Grand Pas Deux](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlI9GxIlurc) played in t _ _he background. The girls had smiled their brightest smile they ever had since leaving their mother. Near the end of their conversation Sister Carswell, she had made two large colorful lollipops appear from her hands. The girls smiling as wide as ever. This certainly had kept Emma from fidgeting with her ear. The two girls had said, their thank you’s when their night mother entered into the auditorium listening to the familiar music play in the background. _  
  
”I see you two girls had fun didn’t you?” Shirley Jackson smiled as she held the twins free hands while they continued licking the lollipops with the other.  “Ready to go?”  She sang looking down towards the babes. They nodded their heads ready to go.  
  
Just as they were leaving Sister Carswell had been stopped by a few teachers to ask on how the shows production had been going for this year. She smiled brightly as they felt kiddie magic surrounding her.  
  
“Sister Carswell, were you performing  _kiddie magic_?” One of the female instructions had asked her curious as to what the vibe around her was.  
  
She nodded her head and gave a humble smile. “I just met sister Hilda’s Twins.”  She cooed covering her mouth and clasping her hands in awe. “They’re so adorable. I was wondering what they were doing here, but I didn’t ask. They seemed so distress so I just helped cheer them up a bit. I hope everything is alright with her. ”   
  
She said, nearly whispering the previous part.  
  
”They’re just like their mother.”    
  
_”_ Who-are... like what?” The fiery red head said missing the last part. She had butted in arms folded defensively.  
  
“That’s none of your business Sister Zelda.” Carswell hummed turning slightly away from the witch.  
  
Zelda tilted her chin up at the petty instructor allowing her hands to rest on her hips firmly. She stepped forward to the thinner woman observing her sending chills down her spine.    
  
She scoffed heading towards the auditorium leaving the rest of the instructors shaking.  
  
Zelda had been working on the curriculum for most of the day. She hadn't really had a chance to leave her office which meant she had sent Prudence to run errands for her. She also, had Prudence help lead choir rehearsal as part of her apprenticeship. Just as Dorcas and Agatha was under Blackwood for their spirituality skills.

* * *

 

Just as Zelda was arriving to the auditorium to let her niece know she was leaving for today. She nearly bumped into Shirley Jackson

”Watch it, Shirley!” Zelda scolded her as they both cleaned theirselves off.

”How rude of you Zelda Spellman?!” She barked back making sure the girls were okay as she helped Emma and Eliza up.

Upon seeing her mistake she looked as if she seen a ghost. But it was no ghost. It was her nieces. Her sisters babies. 

After Mistress Jackson made sure that the girls were alright she shoved Zelda out of the way.

 _“Now, excuse me we are leaving!”_  She hissed shoving Zelda out of the way making sure that the girls weren’t hurt once again.    
  
_“Over my dead body!”_  Zelda shrieked as she extended her arm out binding Shirley Jackson to the spot where she was in. Back in the theater hall Sabrina, the weird sisters, Melvin and Elspeth had heard Mistress Jackson scream. They went out of the auditorium to see what the commotion was all about.    
  
They left out of the room gasping as they watched Zelda advanced towards Mistress Jackson.    
  
“I am their aunt. I have more rights to them than you ever will have. Hilda only appointed you as their nightmother to get back at me.” She hissed stabbing Shirley Jackson with her words. It was half true what she said, and half lies. Hilda did appoint Jackson as her children’s nightmother to get back at Zelda. But not only because of that but because she liked her non-traditional ways best.    
  
Both of the witches knew that statement to be true. But Shirley still had her promise to keep and to fulfill and she wasn’t going to let Zelda bully her way into the girls lives.    
  
When Shirley Jackson had made to leave the corridor Zelda had bound her to the spot she was in with the girls. Zelda was careful not to harm the girls.  
  
_"Auntie!"_ Sabrina called out foreseeing trouble from a mile away.    
  
_"Sabrina, take the girls to Faustus office." _She demanded leaving no room for argument.    
  
Sabrina went over to the girls gently smiling at them clasping their hands as she lead them to his office.  
  
When Sabrina had taken the girls Zelda stalked towards Shirley Jackson encircling her. _Pacing._ She defied Jackson and stared straight into her soul as if she was searching for answers. She carefully placed both hands on her shoulders and teleported them into Father Blackwood's office.  
  
"Zelda!" Faustus said as he jerked his head towards his wife who had just teleported into his room. He examined the figure next to her.  

 _"What's the meaning of this?"_ He asked irritated as he took off of his glasses staring at his wife. Then, back to Jackson.  
  
"Shirley." He huffed.    
  
_"Our nieces are here." She heaved slamming her hands down on his desk. _

_"Why haven't you told me they were here?"_ He hissed staring at Mistress Jackson for an answer since she was the night-mother.  
  
_"Father Blackwood."_ She began saying. "You know you have been short with me in the past, and the girls are my responsibility. I wasn't going to let anything get into the way of me taking care of them. Even if that meant I had to bring them here."  
  
Father Blackwood held his glasses in his hands biting the edges of them. _"If the girls are in your care then where is sister Hilda?"_ _He grilled._  
  
Shirley looked at Blackwood and then back towards Zelda. The older witch had noticed Jackson's face going pale. _No."_ Zelda choked as she stumbled back.  
  
"Persephone had sent me the girls two nights ago." She admitted. "We aren't sure where she is I don't even know where Persephone is" very unsure of herself as she clasped her hands together." All I know is I was working on some paper work one night and the girls had appeared in my bedroom and I knew it was Persephone's doing."She let known." That's all I had to know. My duty, my responsibility is to take care of the girls. I won't let Hilda down." She said, firmly.  
  
Father Blackwood looked between the two witches standing before him.    
  
"If Hilda is in any _imminent_ danger and Cerberus's family as well as the community knows who you are wouldn't it be safe to have the girls stay with us?" Father Blackwood proposed. Shirley huffed, flabbergasted by what he had just suggested. _"Did you not hear what I said?!"_  She scolded. "Your sister and your sister-in-law is in danger!" She scolded, _and you two stand there with the audacity of your pompous asses to question my authority Hilda has rightfully given me?!"_ She preached." Are you so daft Zelda Spellman that you'd think I would walk into a compound  _unprotected_?”

 _"What kind of fool do you take me for?"_ She hissed angrily.    
"Before Hilda even left to live with Cerberus I've had jobs of delivering babes on compounds. I knew what to do. But still every time I've gone there, I've always been in disguise, wore protection spells, and had barriers placed upon barriers. I did not take my visitations to seeing Hilda lightly. She had told me everything that I needed to do though I already had prior knowledge. "Do not test me Zelda Spellman. Faustus Blackwood." She warned looking at them both.    
  
"You may take me for a fool.  _But I assure you the only fools I see here in this room are the two of you._ _Blinded by your own stubbornness. You two would be willing to rip two children away from the only other family they've truly known. She said, finally taking a breath." Are you so blind as to why your sister left the first time?” She challenged the redhead. "Don't make that same mistake again.  She seethed knowing what Faustus had so unrightfully suggested earlier on. _  
  
"I am only suggesting since Zelda is their biological aunt they would be safer at our home since the people on the compound have no clue who we are." Faustus Blackwood had said, slowly but in a dangerous tone of voice.    
  
_"No!"_ Shirley demanded. _"I promised Hilda I would not let her girls step into that house and that is what she wanted."_ Shirley growled.    
  
"If by an unholy chance Hilda is... _Pray to Satan that she's not._ But if there is a chance that she is... Persephone and I have authority over the two girls.  We have the right and blessing from Hilda and Cerberus their self.” She warned. Zelda looked on at Shirley Jackson her eyebrows furrowing her stance changing into a strident tone.    
  
_"I am their rightful aunt. I have more say and more claim to the girls then you or Persephone has over them. Regardless of what papers may say in the eyes of witch law family comes first. They will be coming home with me.”_ Zelda hissed pointing a finger to herself as she stared Shirley down to try her.  
  
Shirley knew at that point she wasn't leaving the academy grounds with the girls in her hands alive. She peered over to Father Blackwood and then back at Zelda. Her hands on her hips. Her body swaying over to the imperious woman.    
  
"Fine, if you two want to play it that way. Then, so be it.  _You forced my hand._ _You take these girls unrightfully and against the law of our god. Then so be it. But if Hilda Spellman, my dearest friend is in fact gone. She swallowed. Then, this will be the last time you would ever see your nieces." _  
  
She threatened before leaving Father Blackwood's office to give the girls a giant bear hug forbidding them a goodbye.  
  
When Shirley Jackson stepped out of Father Blackwood's office, she spotted the girls sitting next to Sabrina as she read them a story. The storybook had magical popups. The girls eyes were wide with awe.    
  
_" Nightmummy.” _The girls cooed as they saw her come out of the office. The two girls had hopped up ready to go. But when they saw their aunts face they knew something was wrong yet again. Eliza had looked up at her aunt worried while Emma looked like she wanted to cry.    
  
_"Girls.”_ She swallowed a bit sadly as she scooted down towards their level holding their hands.  
  
"It looks like you won't be coming home with me tonight." She said, sadly blanking back the tears knowing Zelda had won. The girls had looked scared and now Elize had started to pout. " _You're leaving us alone?"_  She said, in a whimper as her head drooped. "Oh no, you guys. I will never leave you."   
She said, "Then, why can't we come home with you?" Eliza questioned her as her hands held on tighter. Shirley looked towards Zelda giving her one more chance to let the girls go back home with her. _"Well, you'll be staying with your mommy's sister."_ Shirley had said, forcing a smile as she played with a strand of hair that kept falling on Emma's forehead. _"But she's scary."_ Emma cried remembering the beach accident. Persephone had filled Shirley in on what, happened with the family, had been spending some bonding time together. "I know. _But she can be... nice._ " She said, biting her tongue.” But Sabrina will be there. _That's her aunt too. You'll get to see her every day.”_ She said, putting on a brave face for the girls. They had looked back at Sabrina who was trying her best not to get emotional. The girls nearly huffed as Emma scratched her leg nervously.  
  
_"And Prudence will be there too."_ She said, looking over towards Prudence who smiled back at them. "When are you coming back?" Emma asked. Shirley's heart broke hearing the girl be sent to tears."I'll come back for you two I don't know when but I will." She promised. "I'll promise I'll come back for you two." She said, as she got up from her knees hugging the girls closely as they held tightly giving them kisses on the crown of their heads. The girls had started to whimper as they watched their night mummy leave. The girls had got back on the couch like Shirley had asked them to as Sabrina continued reading them the storybook to distract them.  
  
Shirley had gone over to Zelda and Faustus who were standing with an unreadable expression on their faces.  
  
"If you hurt them, I will never forgive either of you." She hissed snarling at them.    
  
"You two have forced my hand. I will fight for them.” She warned whispering into their ears.  
  
_When Shirley had started to leave, the girls had noticed jumping off from the black Arkhurst settee with fresh tears streaming down their faces crying "Don't leave!_ _"_    
  
Sabrina had rushed over to the girls stopping them from going any further hugging them tightly as they cried for their night-mummy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my what have Zelda gotten herself into now?  
> Will the girls like it at their mother's childhood home or will they hate it just as she did?  
> What's become of Aunt Hilda?  
> Next chapter those questions may be answered.


	14. To Take His Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Persephone sends the girls to be with Mistress Jackson, Czar plans to ruin Cerberus's family. But first starting with his love and a custody battle takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Descriptions of physical abuse!  
> Also, please leave your comments as to what you think I would love to read them!

_A couple of months had gone by since the girls had been living at the Spellman Mortuary house and they were still trying to get settled in. _ _Sabrina and Ambrose took to making them feel at home showing them pictures of their mother and home videos of when they were younger during the holidays. Zelda put the girls in what Hilda had made to be her own room when she first started dating Cerberus. She even brought out Hilda's childhood toys of what she used to love to give to the girls to try to make them feel better. Zelda tried not to blame Cerberus for Hilda's disappearance. She knew it wasn't his fault and she knew she had herself to blame for the cause of this mess her sister was in. But she couldn't help it. The words Shirley told her stung back at the academy deeply stung. But she couldn't let it show. If only she had been more supportive and at least tried to understand. __Her baby sister would still be here.._. 

* * *

  
  
_Hilda had woken up in a shallow bed, and her vision was blurred. But she could make out that she had cuts and bruises all over her body. She tried lifting up but could not due to the impending pain that she felt on the back of her neck. She reached behind her neck only to see that she had been bleeding. She used a healing spell to try to heal the wound; only to find out that her magic did not work. She had then realized that her magic had in fact been absorbed. Sh e looked around her, her vision becoming clearer. She was in some type of cabin in a deep part of the woods. She felt a chill across her come across her chest. As she looked down, she saw that she was bare. She gasped in fear pulling the blanket up to her chest to cover herself fully. She closed her eyes again taking a _ _deep breath before lifting the covers back up to look under._  
_She nearly fainted when she saw the state that her legs were in gashes and opened wounds were fresh. She tried moving her legs but the pain was too great to raw. But the eeriest thing of it all was that she had no idea what happened. She couldn't remember a thing. All she knew was that her girls and Cee were gone.  She looked around the trashy room for where her clothes had been. She didn't see a single shred. She tried remembering what had happened. __But that led her to having a raging migraine_.  
  
_Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to recalled the events from last. It had been painful to do so, but she had to try. She had to know what happened. She needed to know where she was and what options she had left. The only thing she remembers was being hit over and over again for standing up to herself towards Czar. He had wanted her to be meek and submissive. But she wouldn’t. She fought him at every turn. Even when he claimed he was trying to be decent. Hilda had known that to be a lie. She couldn’t lie down to this man. She wouldn’t. She would die before she let him break her. Coming out of her thoughts Hilda had tried to move again. The only thing she could do without doing much damage to herself was sit up right in the bed. She looked down again at her chest that was covered in bruises. Her neckline and down below were swollen. She gulped pulling the covers up over her to shield her body since her clothes were gone. Hilda had no idea as to where her girls were as of this moment. But she had hoped they were either with Persephone or Shirley. Hilda couldn’t believe the situation she was in now. She massaged her temples in frustration. She needed a plan. A plan to get out. A plan to escape. So, she started thinking. She really had no time to waste. But it was rather difficult focusing on a plan when her body was aching in pain.   _

* * *

  
  
_Time had flown by since the girls had last been with their godmother and Aunt Effie.  The girls had been staying with Zelda for almost six months._

 _Zelda was taken to court by the both of them. The two women didn't want it to come to this, but Zelda had left them no choice. She was being difficult to deal with only allow them to see the girls for exactly one day of the week for five minutes, sharp. Persephone had came back after Cee had sent her away to keep the girls protected. They brought out the files and the recordings that Hilda had left with Persephone for safe-keeping. The recordings were hard evidence as to why Hilda had wanted the girls to stay away from Zelda. If they had to use it against the obnoxious Redhead, they would. Zelda had been exerting Blackwood's power as High Priest to keep the girls away from them for quite some time. They've just about had enough of it. They knew the girls missed them every time they would leave. But Zelda didn't care. She just wanted her nieces to herself, to prove something to herself. However, Persephone took great offense to the fact that Zelda hadn't thought of Persephone as their aunt. Even though she was Cerberus's half sister she was still their aunt too. _  
  
_To combat this problem that they were having with Zelda they had summoned her to court. Monday night had fallen and court was in session. The Spellman's were all in attendance. The jury was a mix between werewolves and witches alike they had been waiting patiently in the jury box. They hadn't seen a case like this in centuries. _

* * *

  
  
However, in the audience they were separated, fighting against each other. Cases like these were so rare. In fact if the two sides couldn't come to an agreement than, the juries would make it, making it difficult for everyone. The court case proceeded. Zelda had Faustus next to her side as her witness while Persephone had been Shirley's since, it was Persephone who sent the girls to Shirley's house. The court case was getting heated as time went on. It seemed as if it would never end. Shirley brought out all the stops that made Zelda seem like an unfit guardian.   
  
_“Don’t be so cross with me.”_  
  
Zelda spoke ardently to Shirley Jackson. Jackson scoffed handing the papers to the council along with the recording. The recording had been made a few months after the girls were born when they were still being breasts feed.  
  
“Here is the paperwork that myself and Persephone has filled out with Satan as our witness.”   
  
Shirley announced as she went back to her place after handing the files and recordings over. The judge reviewed the papers examining them noting every mark and every comment that Hildegard and Cerberus had made. He'd done this to make sure they were legitimate. He found them to be in fact legit and real.  
  
The judge asked the two of them to bare witness as to why the girls are safer with them than with their biological aunt. The girls knew their mother had wanted them to stay away from their aunt Zelda since they were babies.But they never got the reason from their mother as to why. Even though the girls never had been told why they needed to stay away from their aunt Zelda, they still requested they leave the room for the testimonies. It hurt too much to find out the truth from a recording of their mother. They couldn't stand to hear their mother's voice without crying. Plus, they feared what might be said. The judges allowed the girls to leave to wait outside the room as the hearing was done. A supervisor going with them. In that moment, Zelda felt horrible all over again. After the girls had been out of earshot's way, the judge started to speak looking towards Shirley Jackson:  
  
They took a moment to play the recording, to listen to the audio and to take notes. Hearing Hilda speak on the tape recorder had been emotional for both sides of the family. You could hear the pain and hurt in her voice. The emotional damage that had been done. You could even hear Eliza and Emma starting to cry in the background as Hilda rocked them to sleep after their feeding. You could even hear Cerberus's voice. He had come to put the girls in their crib after Hilda had done their nightly feeding. Then, he'd came back sitting right next to her telling them of what happened.  
  
When the recording ended Zelda, Ambrose, Sabrina, Persephone, and Shirley had all gone teary eyed. Documents upon documents had been thoroughly examined by the jury. It was a dreadful situation for Zelda to sit through. All the paperwork and the recordings her sister had done to keep her away from her nieces made her feel attacked. After the judge had been given everything and had taken the time to examine everything for himself. He exhaled rolling back in his seat reading aloud the most important signature of the document:  
  
_"If anything shall ever to Hildegard Antonitte Spellman and Cerberus. I hereby appoint Shirley Jackson, night-mother to Eliza Cerberus Spellman And night-mother to Emma Cerberus Spellman to be their legal guardians. It shall be done.”_  
  
The head council read giving them all a cold glare. The other notice read the same For Persephone.

 _"Why should we uphold this honor?"_  
 

The Judge stared at Persephone considering she was the one to send the girls to Shirley's house to be protected.  

 

* * *

 

_**Testimonials.** _

_**Persephone on the stand:** _

_“Tell us how you came to Hilda Spellman and her two children.”_

The council asked.

“Well, my brother Cerberus had called me one day about five years ago. He told me he’s seen this woman, met her. He instantly love in love with her, _Imprinted even_.”

She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek she wiped it off.

"He told me they’ve gotten close over the last few years. He was smitten by her. I haven't seen my brother in over three years since the last time I visited him. But by that time, she became the love of his life."

She bitterly looked towards Zelda taking a deep breath going more into the story of how they met.

_"They wanted to start a family."_

She smiled solemnly.

" _But Hilda, the girl's mother, had been afraid of a certain family member. Hilda was afraid of her sister_."

She paused her hands clasping in her lap remembering when Cerberus had told her when he was coming back home. 

"It'd been maybe a couple of weeks when Hildegard first found out she was pregnant. She didn't know how she was going to tell her sister for she did in a way break witch Law." 

Persephone said, rolling her eyes knowing all too well what her parents had gone through.

"But in wolves and werewolves law, if you imprint on anyone. It could be anybody no matter their law. The imprint is seen as the highest form of Law. _Imprinting is knowing you found your soulmate and you can't be penalized for that._ " 

The aunt had said with such emotion remembering what her mother told her about her father. She wiped the tears again. 

"One day he called me again. He told me that something had happened. The reason why they were leaving Greendale. The reason why he was coming back home. The reason why Hilda spellman left her home. The only home she’s ever known.”

She swallowed.

“I got word from Cerberus that a fight had broken out between the two sisters." 

She said, shaking her head towards Zelda. 

_"What was this fight about?"_

The examiner questioned. Persephone griped her hands tighter more tears spilling remembering how hard it had been for Hilda to tell her this.

Persephone turned her head. But then meeting Zelda’s eyes wanting her to feel Hilda's pain.

_“Her sister, Zelda, had killed her first unborn child."_

She hissed knowing how much Hilda had wanted a family of her own.

_"Because she believed her future children would be uncontrollable...dangerous even.”_

She said disappointed that Zelda would even think that about her kind. 

"So, when Zelda found out what happened from Hilda herself, she killed it. Hilda's and Cerberus's first unborn child." 

She said blanking back the tears once more. 

_"Ms.Spellman, kicked her out of their house, their family home. After the fight, Hilda was no longer welcomed. She couldn't get any of her clothes to take with her She left with the clothes on her back."_

Persephone recalled angrily, hissing at the elder witch. 

"Then, my brother called me a few weeks later after the sisters last fight."

She somewhat beamed.

"He told me that he had married, Hilda , closed down the bookshop and was coming back to live on our homeland."

She sighed, "Cerberus and Hilda didn't want anything to do with Zelda after all that had happened."

"If they really wanted Hilda to be happy they would've tried harder to stop Zelda from doing this unspeakable act. She's done." 

She hissed.

" _She don't even know she caused her sister to have a mental breakdown after that. So, Why on earth would she want the twin girls now_?" 

_"Hilda said, it herself in the tapes. She did not want her sister NEAR HER GIRLS!"_

_She heaved, growling her eyes glowing a deep emerald._

_"PERSEPHONE CERBERUS, ORDER IN THE COURT!"_

The council hissed. She turned her head turned the council her eyes going back to normal. 

_"I'm sorry, my emotions were just heightened."_

She admitted. 

Both the examiner and the judge looked at Zelda spellman.

_“Is this true?”_

He asked her as she stood. Zelda held back a bite gulping.

_“Yes."_

Zelda admitted.

"But only because witch law forbid mating with werewolves for _that very reason_."

_She said using Persephone as an example of what almost happened._

_"I was simply thinking about protecting my family.”_

She told truthfully. The judge nodded his head agreeing almost siding with Zelda until Persephone spoke up.

_“But Cerberus isn’t just a werewolf.”_

She huffed. Zelda eyes had widen.

“Then, What is _he_?”

She hissed quietly. The judges also wanting to know.

“Half mortal, half-werewolf and half- _demonic_.”

Gasps were heard throughout the room. The judges head jerked back towards Zelda.

_“Zelda Phiona Spellman. Did you know?”_

The judge accused.

_“No, I never known!”_

She hissed. Zelda looked over towards Shirley who was looking keenly at Persephone.

_"My sister has never told me of such thing."_

She made clear.

“Shirley Jackson, have you’ve known?”

He asked the witch.

_“I have.”_

She admitted.

“Come to the stand.”

They hissed.

“Give us your account on how you became the nightmother to Hilda Spellman’s Twins?”

Shirley nodded.

“It has been a while since I have heard of a rumor that Hilda Spellman had left Greendale."

She begun.

"I wasn’t sure if it was true or not but myself and Hilda has never had any bad blood between us. We were always friends. _Until her sister got in the way_."

She stated.

"Let’s see it was about four years ago for me when I had seen Hilda after she had left."

She came by my office one day.

"She didn’t want to be seen by any one least it getting back to her _sister_.”

She remembered. She clicked her teeth.

“Hilda had wanted another midwife just for safety precautions. She told me she had moved from Greendale and married their towns bookkeeper.”

She paused.

“But it seemed like something was bothering her. _I didn’t want to pry because we hadn’t had a real close conversation since Edward had passed away_.”

Shirley mused.

“But she felt like she needed more protection from her older sister. After what happened. She didn't tell me exactly what happened with her first child. _No, not there. I didn’t find out about that until way later.”_

She cleared.

“But she did tell me she needed a midwife that was a full witch just encase and she didn’t want Zelda anywhere near them. She was certain. Even during labor it was brought up that we could’ve called her. But she refused the extra help.”

She remembered, If anything the mention of her sisters name made her flinch. It always brought back the worst memories for her. She was filled with anxiety really worrying about her twin girls."

She recalled.

"But as for Cerberus being a demon. I only found out a year later after the twins birth after rumors had surfaced. But Cerberus hated his demonic nature and refused to use it since it was too powerful for even him to control. But the girls they don’t know about that part of them. If they don’t know it won’t be provoked.”

She said, closing her testimony. The judge nodded his head hearing her testimony.

_“We shall be back with a result.”_

The Judges announced gathering all their information.

_“Wait. I have a request.”_

Zelda spoke up before the judges asked.

“What might that _be_?”

He spoke looking keenly at Zelda.

_“If the council could search for my sister?”_

She almost broke.

_“I know something can be done.”_

She begged sounding hopeful in a way. The council nodded seeing too it. As they left to re-group they did the request as told forming a circle using their powers to find Hilda Spellman or where she last had been. 

Gasping for air the council knew what they had to report.

As the council entered the girls were called back in to hear the last bits:

_“We have come to the conclusion that Eliza Cerberus Spellman and Emma Cerberus Spellman will resume staying with Zelda Phiona Spellman, their biological aunt. In her care.”_

The Judge ruled.

Defeated huffs and moans of outrage were heard from the opposing side before anyone could question them they gave their reason.

_“Though Zelda Phiona Spellman had acted out of order. She did so, in her sisters best interest. We shall grant Persephone Cerberus and Shirley Jackson supervised time with their nieces.”_

They concluded.

_“What about my sister?”_

Zelda huffed wanting her answer.

The council stood up together facing the witches.

_“Hildegard Antoinette Spellman...."_

They paused

_"Has been presumed..."_

_"Dead.”_

_“What no?!”_

Zelda let out both Persephone and Shirley stood in shock unable to move.

Zelda's world was shattering again. She heard the girls behind her crying and wailing for their mother, her sister. 

“We are...sorry. We could not feel her magic. What was seen was a lifeless body when we met her face.”

"She is as good as dead."

The council declared. 


	15. A Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the declaration that her sister has been pronounced the...unthinkable.  
> The family tries to figure out what's there next move with taking care of the girl's while Cerberus is no where to be found. Emotions are heightened after a very long night and an argument breaks out between Ambrose and Auntie Zee. 
> 
> Later, Eliza tells auntie Zelda what happened the night of the break in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Sorry for taking so long to update.  
> But here's chapter 15. If you follower my tumblr. A gif set has been posted.  
> Go check it out!  
> ellathesiren is my tumblr username!  
> Leave your comments here!  
> I would like to read them. Tell me how I'm doing, tell me what your theories are?!  
> Enjoy!

_Black._  
  
_A void._  
  
_Distress._  
  
_What was she feeling? _  
  
Her head was reeling from the declaration that the judges had given her and her family. Her Hildie couldn’t _be_. She refused to believe it tonight was supposed to be a joyous night after the Spellman’s won their battle. It had been a victory. But it didn’t feel like one not when nothing was known of Hilda.    
The family all arrived back at the Spellman’s house including, Persephone and Shirley. Everyone had gone quiet including Faustus. They stared at each other sitting around the table while the girls had been put to bed. They had a time trying to put the babes to sleep after the tragic news they’ve just received from the court. Both Eliza and Emma had been wailing, had been clinging on tightly to whoever, reminded them of their mother. Emma’s fear of her aunt Zelda finally dropped that night. She needed to sense anything of her mommy. She didn’t care what it was she just needed to see her. That had been why the girls were clinging so hard to them. They've clung to Persephone, Zelda, and Ambrose even.  
  
They needed to suck up any and all memories of Hilda. When it was happening Zelda felt her magic draining from her. She hadn’t known what the girls were doing. Persephone explained it only happened in a time of distress, much like how full witches bond. But with the girls being so young affection and contact was the only other way to get memories of their mother. Without really having to show them actual video tapes. The good, the bad, and the ugly. They took in everything. Instead of trying to get the girls to stop; Persephone was the first to allow it to happen. She knew what was happening with them.  
  
Ambrose just believed the girls to be mourning. But it was so much more than that. They too had made Ambrose exhausted. But he didn’t mind. His auntie Hilda had always been like a mother to him. After his parents had died, she was the one to take care of him. To put up with him, even as he was going through his teenaged warlock years, his first heartbreak, everything. For him tonight he felt like he’d been stabbed with a knife. He hadn’t been crying like everyone else, no. He was angry for not doing more, for not convincing his older aunt to support her little sister. But blaming wouldn’t help anything, it was too late for that.  

* * *

 

 _“Auntie what are we going to do?”_  
  
Sabrina asked staring hurt at her wiping the last of her tears away. Zelda pried through all of their minds, including her husbands. She’d hope none of them expected that Hilda was actually dead. If they had, they’ve done a damn good job of hiding it. She knew no one had the guts to even ask,  
  
_'Will there be a memorial?'_  
  
Zelda gave a death stare to everyone who had been thinking the worse.    
“I tell you what we’re not going to do.”    
  
She hissed balling her fist underneath the table.    
  
_ “What we’re not going to do is have a memorial." _  
  
_"Memorials are for the dead, and my sister is... Living.”_  
All eyes looked at her as if she was insane. But no one dared tried to argue with her.    
  
_“If I have to find her myself, I would.” _  
  
She seethed feeling their eyes on her as if she was mad. Whenever the council declared something in the matters of death or finding a loved one they were usually right. No, not usually. They were right. They had been accurate throughout centuries, and it scared them.    
  
_”What about Uncle Cerberus?”   _  
  
Sabrina asked this time Ambrose lifting his head re-joining the conversation after he zoned out. Thinking about his auntie. He hadn’t known a lot about the man. But the one thing he did know that heloved her with all his heart. He also, knew that Cerberus was already trying to find their auntie Hilda. He just felt it. But instead of saying anything he kept his mouth shut looking at Persephone for answers as the rest of the family had done.  
  
_”He’s been trying to find her for months.” _  
  
She admitted.  
  
_”He’s even refused to change back to... normal.”_  
  
She said worrying about her brother. Knowing, how long and how hard it had been to get him back into his human form. After fighting his uncle to be the Head Alpha male of the pack. She inhaled, closing her eyes in stress before she spoke and gave them a warning to heed.    
  
_”If you see him, you need not to be alarmed. All of you."_  
  
She peered at them giving them a fair warning.  
  
_"The girls will know it’s him don’t try to keep them away from him.  He won’t hurt them regardless of what he might seem like. He’ll fight for them if he feels he’s being threatened.”_  
  
She warned staring at everyone making sure they understood.  
  
Ambrose nodded his head in understanding. He’d hoped that Cerberus would find her still alive. But it was very hard to be hopeful as of this moment. He thought back to the fight that happened while Zelda did the same. She looked at Ambrose knowing he kept re-playing that one scene over and over and over again in his head. They both were torturing themselves over it.  
  
**_Flashback:_ **  
  
_“I wish you were the dead sibling instead of Edward!”_  
  
_Zelda shouted. She hadn’t really meant for those words to fall out._  
  
_But they just kept coming out in anger, shame, hate, and disgust that her sister would do that to them._  
  
_Ends._  
  
_She wished she could take those words back but it was too late. If she believed that Hilda wasn’t dead. Then, she was surely on her deathbed._  
_Ambrose started to laugh bitterly thinking about the fight as he ran his hand over his mouth. The family looked at him. It was no time to be laughing they thought. But if his auntie Hilda was there, she knew this to be a nervous coping mechanism for him. It wasn’t always the best, but she understood._ _He laughed to keep from crying_.  
  
_”I wish you were the dead sibling...”_  
  
He replayed those words over and over and over again in his head. He’d remember where he had been standing. His mouth agape shocked that Zelda, the one who supposedly loved her sibling the most had wished her death. This time he obnoxiously laughed slamming his hand down in anger. The bitch had killed his mother long before she was gone.  
  
_”Ambrose!”_  
  
Zelda called out to her nephew to stop this atrocious behavior of his. He kept going ignoring her. _Smirking._  
  
_”AMBROSE!”_  
  
She screamed at him.  
  
_”There’s nothing funny about this situation. Hilda had been like a mother to you and this is how you react.”_  
Zelda scolded the boy not understanding his ways as Hilda had.  
  
Ambrose looked to his aunt. No, a stranger. This woman before him was no longer his aunt.  
  
_”You sit there and say that to me."_  
  
He seethed, laughing again as he wiped his hands over his mouth trying to muffle the sounds.

 _"But you’re the one who brought her, her death. You’re the one who wished death upon her before she even left this house.”_  
  
He hissed and pointed.  
  
_”Ambrose.”_  
zelda started to say bringing a hand towards his shaky one.  
  
Ambrose snatched his hand back.    
  
_“I’m no longer your nephew. You killed someone that had been like a mother to me, who I do consider to be my mother.”_  
He began.    
  
_“If we don’t get her back alive. I’ll never forgive you, for any of this, and I will never go back to being your nephew.”_  
Ambrose threatened as he left the table angry.    
  
The rest of the family was shocked by Ambrose's behavior. Sabrina only knows little of his coping mechanisms. She figured this had been what auntie Hilda was talking about that one time when he found Ambrose heart broken. At the moment, Sabrina didn't understand then, why the lad had been laughing when he was just humiliated in front of who he thought had been his lover. But now, Sabrina understood. She decided to speak up for her cousin.  
  
_"Auntie. It's a coping mechanism."_  
  
Zelda turned her head to look at her. Quirking an eyebrow. The Spellman's never talked about their coping mechanisms out loud. But they knew they would have to start especially if they wanted Hilda back and for her to recover.  If... she was alive. So, Zelda stared at her for a moment before asking to explain as if she didn't already know.    
  
_"You know like how you are when you're stressed out..."_  
  
Sabrina continued to say pausing nervous to even continue.  
  
_"And how is that?"_  
  
Zelda barked quite offended taking a cigarette out. While Sabrina looked down at her aunt's hands noticing her coping mechanism already in play.  
  
_"You're doing it... now."_  
  
Sabrina admitted and Zelda looked at the cigarette in her hand right before she put it into her lips and shrugged. Then, she sent the girl off to bed having think, Sabrina offended her in front of everybody. She hadn't meant too. She was just answering her auntie's question to explain herself, and she was already nervous enough as is to even continue. But if she hadn't continued, her auntie would've been irritated with her in the morning.    
  
That just left Persephone and Shirley, Zelda already giving them permission to stay over even though she didn't want them too the girls needed them as well. She hadn't known that much about her nieces even though they've been there for quite sometime. When Zelda left from the kitchen, she decided she was going to check on those said nieces to see if they still were asleep. When she arrived at the door, she heard weeping. At first she thought it might've been Emma but when she opened the door some more it was Eliza. She was tossing in her bed her little sister holding an arm around her protectively much like with how Hildie used to do for her.    
  
It broke her heart.    
  
She widened the door some more the light-light still on as she kneeled beside Eliza placing a comforting hand on the girl's hair.    
  
_"Auntie..."_  
  
The girl whispered her eyes still closed.  
  
_" Can't sleep?" _  
  
Zelda asked finishing the girl's sentence as she nodded her head confirming. Zelda pushing the girl's hair from her sleepy eyes out of the way.    
  
_"I had a bad dream."_  
  
She finally tells her though her face is still down on her pillow. Her sister's arm still around her waist.    
  
_"Do you want to talk about it?"_  
  
Zelda asked not sure what else to do.  
  
Eliza pouted. Zelda watched the girl decide. It looked as if she was going to start crying again. But before she decided she moved out of the way so, auntie Zee could get in the bed with them. She cuddled the little girl. Then, Eliza finally told her what happened.  
  
**_The dream:_ **  
  
It was dark and scary. The girls were running through the woods in their puppy form. They smelled smoked and they heard screaming.    
  
_"MOMMY!"_  
  
Emma yelled out stopped abruptly after hearing their mother scream. She nearly looked back before her sister caught her blocking her view.  
  
_"Don’t look back!"_  
  
_Eliza whispered to her little sister as she pushed Emma from behind. Emma ran in front of her changing positions to keep her little sister from looking at the nightmare behind them._  
  
_They ran and ran until they reached their aunt Persephone’s house. But on the way their Eliza made the mistake of looking back she tripped over a rock and fell backwards. Her head tilting the wrong direction. All this time she kept telling her sister not to look back. But she’d done so herself. Her puppy dog eyes slowly watered backing away. Whimpering. What she saw was darkness surrounding her home, her mothers screams fading, and smoke from the fire. Their home being engulfed in flames.   _  
  
_The men that surrounded her house were somehow gone. She didn't how they disappeared so quickly._  
  
_She didn’t understand the concept of invisibility yet. It seemed so foreign to her._  
  
_“Eliza!”_  
  
_Emma called out in a whisper. She heard her sisters woeful howl. Eliza hadn’t realized they’d been so far apart. She panicked sniffing her sisters scent out running into her rolling over together in glee._  
  
_“Did you look back?”_  
  
_Emma eyes had gone soft her voice in a whine._  
  
_Emma wasn’t mad at her sister for looking back. Only worried. They continued on running._  
  
_End of Dream._

* * *

  
_“And I looked back.”_  
  
Eliza said, telling her aunt what happened with a pout. She placed a comforting hand on her cheek.  
  
_“You didn’t let your mommy or daddy down. It was an accident. You fell. But you still protected your sister.”_  
  
Zelda tried reasoning with the girl while she watched her pout.

 _“But now I’m afraid of the dark.”_  
  
She said, her two hands in the palm of her chin looking downward on the bed for her short life Eliza had never been afraid of the dark. Not until now.  
  
After hearing about Eliza's dream, she felt bad for the girls. So, Zelda decided to rock them to sleep instead of giving them a night cap. When she got up from the bed, she headed towards the door slowly opening it to head out. Just before she closed it Zelda clearly heard Eliza whispering; _“snug as a bug in a rug.”_  
To try to help her sister sleep better and kissing her on her cheek as their mother would.    
  
The usually fiery red head nearly got emotional as they wished each other a goodnight. Maybe she had been wrong this whole time. It was clear to her that Her sister had been a wonderful mother and Doctor Cee had been a wonderful father. It pained her to realize she missed out on much of her nieces lives for her own stubbornness. That vow she made earlier in the year after she found the girls. She kept to it.    
  
She’d be damned if she broke her vow of keeping them safe and protected.


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT: PSA - TAKE HEED!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA! PSA! PSA! PSA! PSA! PSA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: If y'all are actually reading this let me know if y'all want me to continue updating here....  
> THE FIC IS UP ON WATTPAD. CH.1 that is!!!

Hello,  
Everyone...  
So, I have decided that I am going to move back to wattpad.  
To make a long story short...  
Just follow me there.  
Also, I can add my visuals better and w/o annoyance.  
And it's all in one place. Visuals, audio, EVERYTHING!  
Yes, I know about the ads. But eh, life happens.  
Thank you, all for sticking with me.  
But comment if you want me to finish the story here because I will.  
And after, I finish the story here. I'll take it down and it'll be on wattpad: ARoseInTheNight is my username. Part 1 of the story will be officially up tonight.  
:)  
Hearts and Kisses!


	17. To Love a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerberus had been gone for months searching for his wife as he’d been on the haunt for Czar. Wherever his wife had been he knew that Czar had to be close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS. A bit of a spoiler alert as well. But very important to read for understanding of a situation...  
> Hey y'all, So...I'm back from Hell.  
> I had to spend a little bit of time their to gather myself...  
> Anyways, there's a minor death in this scene which is graphic. But I mean, it is a well-deserved death.  
> Also, a miscarriage is mentioned and about that part. "Hilda wasn't haha omg, I'm excited that happened" when I say ecstatic. I just didn't know what other word to put for it because she did feel a bit of joy with great relief wash over her.  
> I'm probably explaining this wrong. But y'all know that dreadful feeling you have about something and you just hate it because it's so painful and you don't want it to happen and then, when it doesn't happen you're just full of joy even tho the process was painful? Yeah... That's what I mean by ecstatic when you get to that part.  
> Enjoy, hopefully...💀

_Months later, Cerberus succeeded in finding his wife more so than his sister-in-law did. Zelda tried her best. But she knew she couldn't search for Hilda for long. Ambrose even pitched in and helped search for her from time to time after he had taken after watching the girls switching times with Sabrina. He even warmed back up to Zelda after their heated argument. Of course, he still blamed Zelda for everything that happened. But he also, realized that she did keep good on her vow to protect the girls._

Cerberus took the woods stalking behind the cabin that he found. He knew his wife was on the inside. He could sense her. Even though he wanted to go in immediately and take her home. He knew he had to make a careful plan in taking her back. But then, he froze. _'How would his wife react to seeing him this way?'_ He knew before this had ever happened that Hilda would never be afraid of him. But now, not knowing the horrid things that Czar had put his wife through her mental state might not be the same. His eyes turned a deeper shade of Hazel hoping that once he got Hilda out of that Hell Hole he could switch back to normal. Sure, he had been practicing before. But that part of his body was wild and unknown. 

He stalked closer towards the cabin hiding between tall trees and lowering himself between bushes. He crawled like the monster he was when he made it 500 yards away from the cabin. Her scent was getting stronger, and he was growing more anxious by the moment. He first needed to find Czar to take him out. But he just had to know if his wife was okay. So, he crept sneaking around the backside of the cabin around the woods poking his head out of the bushes. What he saw when he did that was his wife. In Czar's bed. He was hovering over her, touching her, groping her, her eyes closed shut tight. Cerberus huffed nearly growling at the sight. He hasn't killed anyone. But he would for his wife. 

He lowered his head back into the bushes as soon as he saw Czar's head popped up. Czar noticed something on the outside watching him. He stopped fondling Hilda dropping her roughly on his bed. For the past few months, it's been fun for him. Taking his wife. Breaking her. He's gotten her to the point where she only talked if she was given permission. If out of place, a beating. He'd hit her in front of his guests on more than one occasion. The women in his group bluntly ignoring the abuse. Hushed and scared for their own lives as well. No one spoke to Hilda or tried to make her stay less Hellish than it already was. She wasn't even included in any of the activities that the women would put together. Mostly, they left her out because she wasn't allowed to speak. They knew what would happen to her. If they tried. So, they just left her alone.

Hilda's time there had been spent being nothing more than a house-wife, a trophy wife for Czar. One that he would show off, quite inappropriately. Hilda could remember a time where she used to love cooking, loved baking. But now, she hated those things. Loathe it with a passion. He made it Hell for her. He'd embarrassed her once too many times when he first took her telling her, her cooking was awful when he himself knew it was a lie. Throwing dishes at her and then, apologizing for it later. He even tried to make her the mother of his children whether she liked it or not. He knew it was the latter. But the Dark Lord, thankfully called the babe home before it's time. Hilda being oddly ecstatic  for it. 'How could a man like Czar even raise a child with his abusive ways?' It was a wonder why she didn't miscarry earlier on. Nonetheless, even though the miscarriage was painful and he had been slightly nicer to her during those times. She was still glad it happened. She wasn't sure if she could care for the child as she did her own with Cerberus. No matter, how innocent the child might've been. The only thing she could think about was the child turning out like Czar and it scared her. 

Stepping out of the Cabin, Czar searched the woods weapon in hand. He'd killed a few humans who had found this place. No one was supposed to know of it least the information getting back to his nephew. He wanted to keep Hilda for as long as possible. He wanted the girls too. But he couldn't capture them for some reason. So, he just settled for Hilda declaring that he would start a family with her. He sniffed the area out. He smelled a familiar scent. His heart stopped. He went back into the cabin not seeing anything more. 

Cerberus heart pounded. He was going to go for his Uncle. But remember the cabin had to have been booby trapped. He leaves the area for a while to call for his brothers. They could see the imprint of his heart literally pounding in his chest. He lift his head, claws opening, wings spreading. He turns to them in a low growl. _"Follow me."_ His voice comes out disoriented. Eyes wide in shock for as long as they've known. Cerberus could never master the level of speaking his demonic form. He didn't know how the other demons did it? Was it because he was only a half demon? He never really knew. But he needed to be able to do so. He'd forced himself. Nearly straining himself in the process. _"I-Found...Her."_ He says breaking up as he leads him back to the cabin. He turns to his brothers. Placing a claw over his lip looking back at them as he move the tree branch out of the way. He points to the cabin. They look at each other. Then, something happens. The men who surrounded his home had been surrounding the cabin. The whole time. Those were also, the same men that set their house aflame. 

The brothers nodded to each other spreading out changing into a werewolf. They waited for a moment scouting the place out for any escape routes. The next minute, a screech was heard from Cerberus. The brothers took off killing the men who surrounded them. Inside, Hilda popped open her eyes at the sounds of a demon. Czar looked down at her. Her lips pursed before she could make any sudden moves he grabbed her. Smothering her with a sleeping potion moving her limp and bruised body elsewhere. 

Back outside most of the men were killed, mauled by the brothers. But Cerberus kept one man alive capturing him holding him hostage. He had something that didn't belong to him. After he returned that something. Then, the man would meet his fate like the rest of his brethren and soon his leader. After Cerberus and his brothers killed the men. He instructed them to keep watch on the man that he left alive informing them to take him to the mortuary. 

* * *

 

It was well past after 2am when the Spellman's were sleeping. A thud heard on their door waking Zelda and Faustus. Boto and Radulphus had threw the man in anger towards their house door leaving smeared blood across the door and a bruised body on their front porch. They had the man's neck wrapped around in the string holding the man back from attacking. The string nearly choking the man. A certain warlock opened the door. His eyebrows furrowing at the men before him.

_"May I help you?"_

Faustus said, menacingly as he opened the door. He'd never seen those men in his life. But the two who were holding back who seemed like a captive had been familiar. _"We...are Cerberus's brothers."_   Radulphus spoke in his deep voice. _"This man...has something that belongs to Hilda."_ He growled. _"Cerberus told us to bring him to her and, she'll know what to do."_

He finished the rest of his body turning back to normal. Zelda moved Faustus out of the way at the mention of her sister's name. She clutched her robe to the side. Her eyes widened as Faustus finally knew what the two brother's had been talking about. Faustus quickly grabbed the man up by his hair before Zelda could reach him. Sniffing him. He seethed. Hissing. "We should kill you right now, TRAITOR!" It was a warlock from their coven who hated the Spellman's. He'd helped Czar in hurting Hilda. _"Why do I smell herrr on you?"_ He questioned, the warlock shivering in fear. He gulped looking at the man who he had once admired. _"SPEAK!"_ Blackwood screamed. _"It's her magic."_ He nervously chuckled. Faustus gripped him by his neck. _Where...?"_ He seethed once again searching the man as he held him by his neck. There were a number of ways one could extract a warlock's or a witches magic and Faustus had hoped it wasn't the most painful method. _"In me."_ He barely whispered his face going pale and blue. "Give him to me." Zelda demanded. Faustus looked over at his wife. His eyes furrowing. She looked back at him giving him the look that left no room for arguing. "She's my sister. If anyone is going to take her magic back it should be me." She hissed snatching the man from Faustus grip.

Zelda eyed the man staring at him through his soul. Scaring him even further. _"You bastard!"_ She whispered closely to his ear. _After, I extract my sister's magic from you in wish the same way you stolen her magic from her. You will immediately die."_ She told him. She cracked her neck, rolling the back of her eyes, straightening out her shoulders. Preparing herself. She muttered a spell. A painful one of the sorts. The man wriggling between her fingers. Pursing her lips she sucked in her sister's magic. The process took all but 3 minutes. But felt like an eternity to the warlock. Zelda grinned after the process was over handing him back to Faustus demanding that he'd be tied up in the Mortuary and to wait for her signal. 

Cerberus fights to bring home Hilda  
But she isn’t the same.

* * *

 

After his men had been slaughtered, Czar was left alone to do his own work. He'd had no more men left doing his dirty work for him. Cerberus stalked around the cabin again waiting for his uncle to make the first move. Inside, Czar had placed Hilda in his basement hiding her from Cerberus's sight and from his scent. He went back outside the same weapon in hand, ready to fight.   
_“Cee.”_

Czar said as he saw his nephew in his demonic form. He was stalking towards his uncle ever so slowly. His feet thudding at every step he made. His uncle froze at his sight. He hadn't expect for his nephew to ever change into his demonic form. But he was wrong and excuses started flying through his head. 

_”I can explain.”_

He begun to say. A bit afraid of the creature in front of him backing away with the weapon held tightly in his hand.  

 _“You see she was just so beautiful.”_ He starts. _“You know how it is with beautiful women and our family.”_  
He shrugged making that weak excuse his defense trying to defend his actions.. Cee huffed through his nose as the smell of sulphur followed behind him. Frightened, Czar took the weapon that was in his hand and stabbed Cerberus where his ribs would. Surprisingly, he grunted slowing Cerberus down a bit. His uncle gritted his teeth repeating the action again until his nephew's chest was bloodied. But Cerberus placed a hand over his rib healing himself the best he could. He needed to be able to hold himself up until he got to Hilda taking her back home safely. 

_”Please, let me live!”_

Czar hissed as he walked up towards a tree backing up. Cee slowly bent his head down. His claws balling up, and he screeches.   
“Live?!” His voice sounded rough and dry and deep like no one has ever heard before.   
“Like my wife?!” He hissed stepping closer towards his uncle.

”You’ve...tried to break...her. Tried to kill her...and...you’ve tried to take... my girls. What belonged to me...you’ve always tried to take.”   
He scolded.

”Now, I must take your life since you’ve taken my family’s life.”   
He hissed. Czar started to whimper backing up away from his nephew as he left the spot he was in. Looking for a new weapon he could use. But before he could get his hands on one he accidentally fell into a trap. A deep pit of the sorts. A sharp silver splinter going straight through him making it's way through his spine causing him to scream out in agony. Blood coming up from underneath his body. Cee flew into the pit leaning into his uncle's face, staring into his soul. 

 _“Please....Save me.”_  
He begged knowing that his nephew would always try to save a person's life no matter the wrong they've done.   
Cerberus stared at the man. Full of hatred. His hand going to the back of his uncle's head and the other to the front. 

 _“Cee!”_ His uncle tries to cough. But blood only coming out. 

 _”Please, please don’t!”_  
He begged his nephew for mercy. Pleading that he’ll never harm his family nor the compound again. He’ll take his exhalation elsewhere if he lets him live. Cee ignored his pleas. Taking his hand and cracking his neck and snapping his head off making sure the job is done.

He hissed towards the dead body dismembering his head even more. Taking out his heart. Throwing it elsewhere so scavengers could feast on it.

A loud screech falls from his lips as his wings took off. 

* * *

 

_4am._

Zelda couldn't could sleep after what happened. Faustus had been awake with her. His hands over hers comforting her in the best way he knew possible. The twin girls were still sleeping, unharmed.  

Another loud thud was heard on the roof. It sounded like a creature was trying to break in this time it alarmed Zelda. 

 _“Ambrose, Sabrina get the girls!”_  
Zelda called out waking them up. _“What’s happening?”_

The cousins begins to fret. _“There’s something on the roof!”_ Zelda panicked as she starts grabbing every weapon there is the family is armed.

Persephone went outside with Zelda and Faustus weapon in hand. Ready to aim until they looked up. ”Cee!” Persephone called out. She looked at her brother holding something. No, someone in her arms as he’s trying to get in. He screeches again.   
_“Cerberus!”_ Persephone yells at him the demon finally turns out his eyes meeting his sisters. His wings spread taking off towards them, wind arising again.

 _”Hilda.”_  
Zelda wept they finally saw what he had been holding in his arms.

 _”HILDA!”_  
Zelda cried out again taking Hilda from Cerberus as she held her in her arms on the outside breaking down in tears. 

_“Let’s get her inside.”_

She cried Cee following behind them. 

_\--_

_5am._

_"Auntie we heard a noise."_

The girls side as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes holding the teddy bear that Ambrose gave to them. As they made their way downstairs out of the reach of their cousins. When they finally stopped rubbing their, eyes they looked up. Dropping the teddy bear. _"DADDY!"_ Emma shouted pointing at him as Cerberus turned around after tending to Hilda's wounds. Cerberus was slowly changing back into his human form. Though the girls could see his face, the rest of his body was still demonic. Sulphur smelled throughout the house. Zelda still could't believe her sister had married..that as the girls came running towards their daddy causing Cee to immediately placed the healing cream down, capturing his girls in a hug. His wings engulfing them. 

When Cerberus first appeared to Zelda in front of the house he looked like a dark angel on top of their roof. At first, when he appeared in front of the house his wings covering the width of the house. The gush of wind coming down before him. As Cee opened back up his wings Emma touched his demonic skin, feeling his rough, webbed, and clawed, hands. Eliza doing the same as he bent down so they could touch his head. He moved his wings so they could touch them too getting down on his knees. After they've touched him, they clung to him even more. Cerberus still holding them as his wings engulfed them all again. They both gave their dad kisses not caring at all that he was half demon. He wouldn’t dare hurt them. He wouldn’t have tried to touch them if he knew he would have. But the girls needed to know that they had nothing, absolutely nothing to fear.

As the girls backed away, Eliza spotted her mother laying on the couch. 

_"MOMMY!"_

Eliza shouted nearly towards her. Cerberus capturing his daughter, Emma still not understanding why her sister had said, mommy until she saw her too. Doing the same as her sister tried to do. Cerberus captured Emma with his other hand. Tears formed in the girls eyes, as their lips begun to trembled. Zelda walked up behind the girls before they could start a tantrum placing a hand on the girls shoulder. _"Your mommy needs her rest."_ Zelda said as she kneeled down beside the girls turning them towards her.  _"She's hurt."_ She truthfully told them as they looked back to their mother who tried to sleep peacefully on their couch with a blanket wrapped up around her.  _"I just wanna hug my mommy."_ Emma said as she wiped the tear from her eyes, her sister nodding and doing the same. Zelda smiled sheepishly at the two girls. _"I know, it's just that. She has a few booboos and right now, we don't know where some of them are and hugging might not make it better."_ Zelda said hoping the girls would understand. The girls looked at each other and nodded their head in understanding. Zelda placing a kiss on the crown of their heads. 

_"Auntie-"_

Ambrose started to say Ambrose came down stairs after the girls had ran from him. He saw the teddy bears that were left on the floor. Sleep still in his eyes as well. He slowly walked down the stairs his hand aimlessly handing the girl's the teddy bears again. _"Hey, Dr. Cee."_ Ambrose said, yawning. He stopped in his tracks. Turning back around. _"Doctor Cee?"_ His voice heaved, gasping as he finally saw his Auntie Hilda laying on the couch. _"AUNTIE?!"_ Ambrose nearly shouted as he went towards the couch. His hands on the back of his head in unbelief. He turned back around still shocked looking at Cerberus. _"You found her?"_ He gasped again. Going over to hug the man. Cerberus accepting the hug.


	18. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few hours since Hilda's been home and she's already showing signs of emotional damage.  
> Years later the council catches wind of the witch's return and demands a visit from her ordering her to a witch's therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selective Mutism is actually a real thing for those of you that don't know.  
> It's mostly found in children and very little in adults. But only because of the limited research there is for it.  
> But as a child, I kind of suffered from this so, that's what Hilda is going through or about to go through.   
> so...yeah. But there will be more about that in the next chapter.  
> -Leave your comments. I am still uploading this story on Wattpad at the end of every week or two.   
> <3

It was around 6am when Zelda came back to Hilda realizing that Hilda probably needed a good cleaning. She looked to Cerberus who had placed Hilda's head on his lap as she slept in the couch. 

_"I'll run her a bath."_

Zelda said as she got up from kneeling over her baby sister who was laid on the couch. It took a good hour for Cerberus to turn back into his human form. But when he had it looked as if he grew taller. Before he was only 6ft tall. Now, he was 7ft tall. His muscles had gotten tighter, his body glistening as his wings collapsed into  on the inside of his back hiding from plane sight. Persephone walked into the Parlor looking at her brother in shock. _Hugging him._ She was glad he was back to normal so, he could care for Hilda much better than before. 

* * *

It's only been a few minutes since Zelda ran the bath for Hilda and placed her gently into the bathtub. She cleaned her baby sister off the best she could tending to her wounds and even returning her magic to her by that of a kiss. Right before Zelda could finish cleaning her. Hilda woke up screaming. As she slept she dreamt of flashbacks of Zelda drowning her in the bathtub years ago, when she told her she first lost her virginity to Cerberus. She also, dreamt of when she was back with Czar. How he'd hurt her when they were alone in the bathtub together. Of course, she fought back with all her might. But he was especially stronger when she didn't have her magic on her. Ambrose had been the first to hear his auntie scream. He immediately went into panic thinking, Zelda probably went back on her word and did something to her. As Zelda tried to calm her baby sister down telling her that she was in a safe place. Cee ran upstairs nearly knocking, Ambrose out of the way.

He looked at his wife who was frantically trying to get out of the bathtub. 

When they finally made it to the bathroom they saw Zelda pushed back in a corner, eyes wide. Cee came rushing over towards his wife carrying her bare body completely out of the tub throwing a towel around her. She stopped flinging once she was out. But she was still screaming, still holding herself for dear life as water was dripping from her body.

Ambrose moved out of the way as Cerberus took Hilda out of the bathroom as he tried to calm her down. Ambrose looked over towards to a frightened Zelda eyeing her as if she had done something to her. Her brows furrowed feeling offended.

_"I swear on, Satan's claw, I didn't do anything!"_

She hissed angrily at her nephew reading his thoughts. _But who could blame him?_ After all that happened he still was keeping a keen eye on her. After

Cerberus had taken Hilda from the bathroom and placed her on the bed. He began snuggling her. She was still screaming, shivering trying to calm herself down.

* * *

When the two were in the bed, Emma and Eliza once again snuck out of their rooms headed towards their Auntie room. Zelda heard a knock on the door.

She looked down seeing the twins looking up at her.

_"Girls."_

She quirked an eyebrow. Emma holding onto Eliza's hand.

_"We heard mommy screaming."_

Eliza said in a soft voice. Zelda looked down at them again giving them that same sheepish smile. 

_"Mommy, was just having a bad nightmare."_

She said, half-truthfully. 

_"Is she okay?"_

Emma asked as she grabbed on tightly to her sister's hands.

_"Your mommy will be fine."_

She sadly smiled as she left the girls into her and Faustus room. 

* * *

It was 10am when Zelda had woken up to cook breakfast. Last night had been a bit tiring for the Spellman family with the arrival of her sister's return. Though she was glad her sister was found as safe as she could be she knew it would be a long way before things could be even remotely back to normal.

Sabrina had switched off earlier with Ambrose to go back to the academy. So, she had missed the events of last night. She was supposed to be returning home shorty to discuss more plans of finding her auntie Hilda. But no one had thought to let her know that she was back safe. 

Coming through the front door, Sabrina lifted her head and placed her bag down on the ground heading towards the dining room table as if everything was the same. 

_"Hey, Aunties."_

Sabrina said as she walked over towards Zelda. _"Wait."_ Sabrina muttered. 

_"Aunties..."_

Sabrina gasped upon seeing her auntie Hilda sitting at the family table. She nearly launched at her aunt to give her a bear hug until Zelda bounded her to the spot she was standing in. 

_"Sabrina!"_

Her auntie warned her stopping her. As she turned off the stove. In the earlier hours of the morning, they quickly found out that Hilda hadn't liked for them to touch her. Even if it was a harmless touch she would flinch or shudder sometimes that touch ended up in a scream which caused them to silence the rest of the house after the girls had woken up the first time. Sabrina turned around in the spot she was bound in. _"When?"_ She asked her arms out flinging to her side. _"Was anyone going to tell me?"_ She wanted to know filling left out. Zelda smiled sheepishly having forgotten to notify Sabrina of her aunts arrival from last night. 

_"When I take you off the spell promise me you will not launch at her. You cannot touch her."_

Zelda warned. She watched Sabrina promise. Zelda had taken Sabrina into the parlor to talk to her. 

_"What happened?"_

Sabrina questioned not having been informed about anything.

_"Cerberus found her last night brought her here. She was wounded terribly so. I-I tried giving her a bath last night. But she screamed. We only found out that Cerberus's uncle Czar did something to her. She won't even talk. She'll acknowledge you. Look at her. But won't talk. I believe she's gone mute." Zelda hissed. "Only Cerberus and sometimes Ambrose could touch her. Help her. If she needs it." Zelda told her niece filling her in. "And before you ask no, I don't know what happened. But we do know that Cerberus killed Czar."_

Zelda said, glad for that outcome. She held up her finger again before Sabrina could open her mouth and ask more questions.  
 _"And...keep Salem away from her. Make sure he don't jump over, under, near or even as much as to pur on her."_ Zelda said firmly.

_"Or he'll be out of the house into a little place of his own."_

Zelda threatened. Sabrina nodded her head. 

_"Any questions?"_

Zelda asked as she quirked an eyebrow at her niece.

_"No."_

Sabrina said plainly, biting her lip. 

* * *

Though Hilda had been home for a few days. It was like she was getting worse. Though she let Ambrose help her while Cerberus went to go re-open his store. Zelda couldn't walk pass her sister without Hilda flinching. It annoyed her to no doubt. But she knew that was a result from being abused by Czar for such a long time. _'How Zelda hated that man, hated herself for what they did to her sister.'_ She just hoped Hilda would get better. It was even more awkward around dinner time. Or anytime they would be eating. Hilda would literally wait until someone gave her permission to eat. Even then, her hands shook as she tried to eat peacefully. They wondered what had happened. She wondered if her family _'would think of her as insane?'_ She tried not to ask as much. She knew she was home. She tried to do things on her own. But those thoughts just came back into her mind and the thought of her being hit. Scared her and she couldn't speak. To afraid too. 

* * *

It was a year of Hilda being home before the courts had caught wind of it. Though Hilda had been a member of the church of night before she left she was still a bit of an outcast. Now, as she returned eyes were on her. The cove wondering what was wrong with the witch? Why couldn't she speak? Why couldn't take even so much so give her a simple touch on the shoulder? Zelda and Faustus both warned them not to try anything. Surprisingly they listened. Even the weird sisters took note looking out for the witch. They knew the family had a hard time of getting Hilda out of the house and also, getting her back into the house especially when those awful memories came up. Inside the church, even Agatha started back helping the witch whenever she could or was allowed to. 

_A month later, they were summoned to court. The Judge hearing about Hilda's return to the grapevine ordering the family to bring the girl's back with them in tow._

* * *

Mouths hushed as they entered the court room. Cerberus holding Hilda's hand as she shook. Her head sheepishly turning away from the Judge's glare and everyone else who stared at her. Zelda hadn't want her sister to go out in public having people think she's insane. But the council needed to see it for their selves that Hilda Spellman had in fact been alive and they were wrong. Horribly wrong. 

_"Impossible."_

The head council seethed looking at a very frightened, Hilda Spellman. 

_"This cannot be her."_

The council refuted not believing that Hilda Spellman was alive.

_"It is her...your honor."_

Zelda speaking up for her sister for she had gone mute after her traumatic experience. 

_"Can she not talk?"_

The council seethed annoyed as he looked between the two sisters. Zelda arched her eyebrow nearly sassing the judge for his rude behavior. Does he not realize the trauma her sister has suffered? 

_"No, she cannot. My sister has gone mute."_

Zelda explained calmly quite surprised at herself. 

More gasps were heard and whispers. 

He looked at Hilda again searching her. He saw everything. But showed no empathy. He turned back to Zelda. 

_"So, she cannot give us her account?"_

Zelda hissed at judge bitterly. She knew, he saw. She knows he did and yet he sat there asking that barbaric question. 

_"No, she cannot!"_

Her voice nearly raised at him but then remembering to calm herself down.

_"The only thing my sister can do is scream, flinch, and shudder and I won't put her through that just to show you how much she's suffered from!"_

Her eyes narrowing at the judge. His gaze piercing. He slumped back in his seat thinking.

_'What shall be done next?'_

* * *

Moments later the judge came back from the back information in hand. He looked at Hilda. Hilda quickly ducking her head. 

He thought of trying something. But deciding against it knowing the court room would be chaotic if he tried. 

He shook his head going back to signing the papers and handing them to his assistant to give to Zelda. He exhaled sharply.

 _"I have returned the parenting rights back to Cerberus seeing that the father and husband is in good shape. But as for Hilda Spellman."_ He re-arranged himself in his chair looking back to Zelda. _"She is not in her right mind. Until, I see some improvement. I will then return full parenting rights back to her."_ He adjourned.

* * *

When they arrived home from court it was if Hilda had a hard time re-entering into their house again. Zelda noticed. Her hands fidgeting inside her coat pocket to afraid to touch her sister letting, Cerberus do most of the work as Ambrose held the door open. Persephone watched from afar, recognizing Zelda's demeanor and decided to pull her aside while the three went into the house.

_"She'll get better."_

Persephone said, quietly. But yet confidently. Zelda lowered her eyebrows at the woman in front of her. Not moving an inch. Not even uttering or whispering so much so as a thank you. But that was all fine with Persephone. She knew Zelda felt bad with what all has happened. She just needed some encouragement. Lately, Persephone has had a few premonitions about Hilda. But she would rather kept those to herself unless her family members asked her to share them. To think, Zelda thought Hilda was the fool. When the whole time it was her. Zelda Spellman had been the fool. 


	19. To heal the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Judge and the council sees Hilda with their own eyes they order her to attend therapy sessions to help along with her process of healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where we start seeing more of Sabrina's friends.  
> Salem was not hurt in the making of this chapter.  
> Sorry, this took so long to update. I don't have proper wifi since, I'm back home.  
> So, that meant little to no updates. But good thing is I couldn't act like a CLOWNNN. Lol.  
> *Hides face in shame!* But I'm trying to finish all my fics before part 3 comes out.

After Hilda made her appearance before the court they ordered her to therapy sessions to help her through her traumatic experience which she would be supervised. Immediately, Zelda took up that offer volunteering herself and Cerberus to escort her to sessions. Her appointments would be made every two days in a week ordered by the Judge. _A court order if you may._ If the therapists felt she needed more time and more visits than so be it. The clinic she would attending would make the appropriate adjustments if needed. Surprisingly, Zelda hadn't objected to the adjustments. Instead she agreed and so, did Cerberus.

* * *

It was a little over three hours when the Spellman's settled back home. Sabrina out with friends after seeing a movie since they haven't had much time to spend together after Mrs.Cerberus's return home. 

* * *

_”Hi, Ms.Spellman.”_

Theo said quite awkwardly after not seeing Hilda for a long time. Hilda eyed Theo. He was now a young adult as well as the rest of Sabrina’s friends. They sat there watching her watch them as she was sitting comfortably on the chair in the living room with a blanket thrown around her. They each had to ask the oldest Spellman if they could hang out with Sabrina. Zelda giving her and her friends ' _the okay'_. But being clear that no one touched her. 

When they entered into the home, Salem was on the other side of the room when he heard Harvey's voice after Theo had finished greeting, Hilda  
With Salem not seeing the crew in quite some time the mingy cat got excited running towards the boy.

Even though Harvey and Sabrina was no longer dating. Harvey still gave Salem the best belly rubs. Salem being the cat that he is for a familiar quickly forgotten to watch out for Hilda. Upon, hearing Harvey’s voice, Salem jumped over, auntie Hilda giving her quite the fright which alarmed Zelda.

_”Sabrina, What have I told you about Salem, control that animal!”_

Salem turned around hissing towards Zelda and going over to Hilda purring, apologizing in his way. 

 _"Sorry, auntie Zee."_ Sabrina frowned when she turned to gather Salem.  
 _“Come on, Salem.”_ Sabrina cooed as snapping her fingers. The kitty jumping into her arms as she took her friends upstairs to her room.

* * *

_”So, how she’s doing?”_

Roz had been the first one to ask as Sabrina continued to pet Salem. Sabrina tilted her thinking for a bit about how she should go about saying this without making her aunt seem like she’s crazy.   
Which they knew she wasn’t she’s just suffered through trauma that no one wanted to talk about.

_”Hard. It’s been hard.”_

Sabrina started to say as she looked back down towards Salem petting him nervously as he gave her comfort. It wasn't fair that only Ambrose and uncle Cerberus could help take care of her auntie Hilda. Sabrina had wanted to do the same but her elder aunt had warned her that Hilda might not take to her helping as she used to which was odd because every time the sisters would get into a fight about 'the higher ground' or whatever it was Sabrina would side with Hilda. But in other matters she would go running to her auntie Zee. Zelda herself had been in the same boat with Sabrina. So, Zelda had took to overseeing the business matters of her youngest sister as she always did.

Sabrina clicked her tongue before talking still petting nervously not sure on how to word her thoughts.

 _"Every time we leave and come back it’s like she doesn’t want to re-enter the house. I don’t know exactly what happened or if they even asked her about it. But all I know is she isn’t the same.”_ She said, deeply exhaling worried about her aunt.   
 _“I just wish she never would’ve left in the first place and none of this would’ve ever happened. This all started because of that fight."_

Sabrina huffed.

_"and...now, she’s mute.”_

Sabrina said, adding on can’t believe that she’s forgotten the most important detail. She already told them before hand that no one is allowed to touch her. Only Cerberus and sometimes Ambrose. _Zelda can’t even touch her._ For the fear that she might start screaming. They don’t know what type of images that flashes across her mind when that happens. _What she sees, hears, and feels._  
Sabrina huffed biting the inside of cheek. _“Aunt Persephone says she’ll get better. She’s had premonitions about her. But she hasn’t told anybody else because no one had the guts to ask her except for me.”_

_"I just miss how she would ramble on senselessly. But we don't know if she would ever get back to that point."_

She mentioned.   
 _“I guess we could keep looking forward to that.”_

Sabrina said as she comfortably pet Salem between his ears making him purr in delight. After the conversation about Hilda's mental health was over. Harvey took over rubbing Salem. While they talked about what was happening at Baxter high.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs the rest of the family was engaged in a conversation.

The subject: Hilda.

Zelda was over the kitchen counter chopping up carrots and vegetables for tonight's dinner while Faustus was busy filling out paperwork and grading papers.

_"What if she needs to take medication?"_

Ambrose whispered as he helped his auntie Zee prepare dinner as the girls were put down for a nap by their father.

Zelda nearly cut herself upon hearing that.

_"Don't be ridiculous, Ambrose. She doesn't need to go on medication that's only for mortals us witches have our own methods of healing."_

Zelda nearly hissed at him.

_"Plus, I've heard that mortal medication doesn't always work sometimes it could make them worse."_

Zelda hissed putting emphasis on worse as she glanced over shoulder peeking at her sister who was still sitting aimlessly on the chair as if she was nervous.

Zelda was all for therapy knowing that her sister wouldn't want to always talk to her about what happened. However, she was against medication.

It was a wonder to Zelda when her sister would get better just as Sabrina had missed her auntie Hilda rambling, Zelda had missed her little sister bustling throughout the kitchen annoying her day in and day out. _How she wished for those days to return_. Then, she thought about what Persephone had told her and smiled at the thought. She wondered what else Persephone had knew or saw but she felt as if she couldn't ask her. Maybe it was fear getting in the way?

Zelda quickly scolded herself for even thinking like that the man who harmed her sister had been killed by her Brother-in-Law and there was no way he could ever hurt Hilda again. She sighed going back to preparing dinner wishing for the day she would have her sister back.


	20. Recovery In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda starts to recover  
> After the judge declared that Hilda should seek therapy much to Zelda’s dismissal of it. They finally took the witch to her first therapy session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to update I was working on this story even though most of it was pre-written. I just wanted to make sure everything went together.

It was a long wait for the first therapy session to begin. The quiet coughs and chatter amongst the other patients waiting for their turn. Some smiled at the Spellman's, Zelda ignoring them and Hilda staring as per usual. Her arms folded in fright. The witches around them sensed that the blonde had been through something traumatic. Her energy intensifying with every interaction they tried to make with her. Zelda gave them a death stare. A signal to stop trying because she wasn't going to recuperate. Zelda didn't want to have to harm anyone the first day of her sister's court ordered therapy session. So, the redhead gave them that mean glare when she meant business and people knew even if they didn't know her. 

The therapist was finally done with her current patient. Zelda eyeing the witch who came out of the office with a tissue in hand wiping her tears away. This place made her feel very uncomfortable. But she came to support her sister. She heard the therapist call for Hilda's name again and got up to support her sister, Holding her sister's back walking her into the room. They sat down for a moment each of them facing the therapist. Zelda scanned her for any bad energy or foul play. She didn't find anything. But that still didn't mean that she trusted her. But this wasn't for her. It was for her sister. 

The therapist had begun talking to them with what Hilda could be experiencing.

"Mutism."

The therapist told her family.

"Excuse me?"

Zelda asked quirking an eyebrow. The therapist let out a light huff finally getting through to the sister.

"It's called, Psychogenic Mutism. It's caused by stress, extreme shyness, anxiety and a host of other things and especially traumatic causes."

She told them as she handed them a pamphlet.

"There's different forms of mutism."

She went onto explain.

"I believe she has either Elective mutism or Selective mutism. Sometimes it could be both."

She said, as she crinkled her nose.

"Treatment could be done for her. I don't believe she needs surgery because there's nothing in her medical records that states she has any physical brain damage. That might've caused it. So, there's really nothing to worry about and in this case time, I believe that time will heal all wounds."

She said, clasping her hands together.

"I know it's an old mortal clique saying but in this case that is a positive factor." 

The witch said finishing her statement. She stared at the two while Hilda sat in the back avoiding eye contact. 

"Let's get started with what's needed of you two first." 

She said nervously, swallowing her saliva as she opened up her files on what the court gave her for Hilda.

* * *

“Has she talked about it with the two of you?”   
  
The therapist asked opening up her notebook ready to take notes. Zelda looked to Cerberus and Cerberus looked to Zelda. The redhead rolled her eyes.

”Didn’t you just hear me?"

She barked at the therapist.

"She’s mute.”

Zelda said snapping at the therapist. The therapist looked at Zelda placing a finger on her chin.

“Mhm.”

She mumbled.

“There are other ways to communicate with people. It's not always oral."

She hinted.

"Body language."

She stated pausing for a moment before continuing.

"Her body language is a way of knowing what has happened."   
The therapist added on staring directly at Zelda. The therapist had been un-phrased by the witch sitting in front of her with knowing Zelda for such a short time she has caught onto her personality type. 

“Have you noticed anything of which she tried to tell you?”

But this time she looked at only Cerberus. He shrugged a bit.

“The only thing is my wife doesn’t like to be touched, anywhere, anyhow and she used to be a very tactile person. Hugs. Take hugs for example. She used to love giving hugs and receiving them. But now if he even as much as to try to pat her on the shoulder or make the movement of the hug she’ll flinch quite noticeably.”

He told her truthfully. The therapist nodded her head re-calling their earlier conversation. She tapped her pen on the table.

“Have you ever wondered why that could be?” 

She asked. Zelda rolled her eyes again at the therapist who kept making simple observations of which anyone could see. She placed her hand down on the desk in front of her.

”Look. All I know is my sister made a complete 180. She hasn’t been the same since....Leaving and we know it’s because he abused her. We just don’t know how!”

The therapist looked at the witch straightening herself up in her seat.

“Well, Mrs.Blackwood.”

These simple observations and simple questions are going to help you find out what happened to your sister and to your wife.”

She said, looking at the both of them.

“I’ll assign the both of you a homework assignment.”

She said, unphrased by the redhead's attitude knowing that Mrs.Blackwood was a piece-of-work to deal with but she cared.

”Oh Satan.”

Zelda huffed. The therapist ignored her again handing the two forms to the family.   
“I want you to watch her. Observe her closely. But not to closely so, that you won’t scare her. Jot down what you see and what you notice at her interactions with people. After you’ve added up the number of things that happened in the correct category you’ll be able to identify what went on as the list below will help you summarize what could have happened. Now, the list are just suggestions. It doesn’t mean that it has happened. But 9 times out of 10 the survivor has experienced it.”

She mentioned as she watched Cerberus examined the paper while Zelda slowly reached for it.

“After these two forms are filled out we will proceed further on with our appointments. Providing the best treatments for your sister...and for your wife.”

She added.

“You could bring her in now.”

Zelda stood up heading towards the door closing it behind her leaving Cerberus in the office. He looked to the therapist biting his lip. As he followed his sister-in-law.

* * *

”Hilda.”

Zelda said as she dropped to her knees beside the chair her sister was sitting in. She didn’t care that the other witches were watching her. All she cared about was her sister.

“You can go in now. Do you need us to go back in with you?”

Zelda asked concerned for her sister as thinking that she might’ve wanted the moral support again.   
Hilda looked at her sister nervously. She honestly didn’t know if she wanted her sister or husband in the room with her. She was already nervous enough and tensed. Hilda played with the edges of her cardigan standing up as she had her coat in hand. She hadn’t said anything to her sister or husband. But the three of them knew, Hilda needed to go in on her own.   
Zelda watched her sister go in taking her sisters seat as Cerberus sat beside her. Waiting.

* * *

“Hilda.”

The therapist spoke as she looked up at the witch. Glad to see her. Hilda looked at her plainly, closing the door behind her as she took a seat in front of the witch.

“May I call you, Hilda?”

She asked knowing that sometimes in some certain traumatic experiences the survivors come out hating their name. Hilda looked at her unsure. She wasn’t sure about much these days. The therapist looked back at her nodding her head taking that as a ‘yes.’   
She talked to Hilda for a while about anything. Making small talk. Trying to get her to be comfortable with opening up again.

Hilda sat there being the nervous wreck that she was her emotions got the best of her. She tried not to panic. But she started to bite her lip. Her nails scratching the inside of the chair. The therapist noticed and handed Hilda a tissue. She hadn’t noticed she started tearing up. She looked at the therapist in front of her handing her the tissue confused as to why until she took it carefully wiping away her tears. 

“You know...”

The therapist started to say.

“It’s okay to just come here and cry, do what ever you need to do. Let it out here. We don’t have to talk. Getting back in touch with your feelings is the most important thing to do.” 

She told her as if Hilda didn’t already know that. She used to be that person un-afraid to get in touch with her feelings. But so much had happened she didn’t know where to start and she was always so afraid and she was just tired of everything. She couldn’t do the same things that she used to love. She couldn’t handle her girls the same way. She couldn’t even let anybody touch her without panicking and it could be the most smallest innocent or even accidental touch and she’ll start panicking as if someone is about to kill her.   
The therapist watched her as more tears fell from her clients face. Something new had also, happened in Hilda. She would randomly cry not realizing it. When it first started it happened in front of some of the coven members. Thankfully, her sister was there to shoo them away. But even then, Hilda wanted, needed to go to her room. But she just couldn’t. She felt like an idiot.  
She hadn’t known why she was crying so much. She hadn’t known why she couldn’t just get up and leave on her own. She looked to her sister for permission to leave. Zelda wanted to talk to her. But she knew her sister needed to leave as well. So, she told her she could go. 

The therapist sat there for a while watching Hilda cry her eyes out. The session had been a short one for the first one. 30 minutes. So, for the first piece of it she talked to Zelda and Cerberus and for the last half of it just let Hilda cry. Getting to know her. Watching her triggers. The therapist knew that Hilda just wanted to feel normal. To function as a normal person. To function as she once did at the very least of it.   
But she knew some things she just couldn’t go back to doing and it made her angry, made her feel like she couldn’t do anything because she knew people were expecting her to go back to normal. For her...For anyone it wasn’t that easy.   
The the realist looked to Hilda smiling at her.

“It looks like our time is up. But this was a good start.”

She says smiling at the witch. Hilda blanked her eyes confused.

”I know this may sound confusing with you just sitting there and crying your eyes out on the first visit. But this is truly a safe place, sometimes some people could be permanently mute and other times it’s just a part of their brain functioning them and causing them to go mute temporarily. But I believe you’re the latter. You will get better.”  
She smiled at Hilda.

“For as long as you need to you could just come here and the first couple of sessions would be you just letting out your emotions. I know you’re holding in a lot.” The therapist let on.

“Everything will be alright.”

She smiled again as nodded to Hilda. Hilda just sitting there in the chair. The therapist almost forgot.

“You may leave now.”

She smiled again watching Hilda getting up and leaving her office.

As Hilda left the office Zelda and Cerberus saw her walking down the hall. They noticed she had been crying wondering what happened. What was said. What was talked about. But they knew they would never get it from her. At least not now. So, they didn’t ask. Cerberus going up to Hilda gently and slowly taking her hand squeezing it gently as he kissed her on her forehead. Hilda nearly started panicking. But she tried to stop herself reminding her that it’s just her husband and that Czar is dead. He can’t hurt her anymore. The same words that Cerberus said to her the first night back home.

* * *

Months passed by and Hilda was attending regular sessions.

Needless to say, she had been getting better. Though she would only talk to her therapist. Some days she would go mute again. Not knowing how to feel, what to say. But most importantly she didn’t know how to say it.   
But today she was feeling quite angsty. It felt like she needed to talk to someone. But her appointment wasn’t scheduled. She had too many emotions running through her. It felt as if she would scream.   
She was sitting at the dining room table waiting for lunch to be made by her sister. Her eyes had gone red from thinking about the past. She hadn’t noticed that she started tearing up. She started to hold herself. Rocking a bit wiping away fallen tears.   
Meanwhile, Zelda was over the stove and she heard shuffling at the dining room table. At first she had thought it was Salem, ready to scold him she turned around only to find her sister getting ready to leave. Slowly, they had been weening Hilda off of asking permission to leave. But Zelda didn’t know it would be such a shock to her to actually see her sister slowly return back to normal.

* * *

”Hilda?”

Zelda questioned as she looked her sister up and down.

“Whats wrong?”

She asked placing the spatula on the counter when she noticed her sister had been crying. Hilda shook her head and looked towards the door. She slowly, but nervously backed away from the table heading towards the front door in a hurry.   
“Hildy.”   
Zelda mumbled perplexed. She couldn’t believe her sister had left. She had wanted this for her sister. But she was worried. Hilda left without even telling her where she was going. 

* * *

It was 5pm when Hilda made it to her therapist office. She wanted to walk there. Though she did use a bit of teleportation to speed up the process. She just needed some air. She felt trapped. 

She walked into the building heading towards the lobby. She was confident she could do this on her own. That was until she made it up to the window and everything she had been practicing inside her head went blank.   
The same receptionist smiled at her. Hilda stared at her as if she was a deer in headlights. Growing nervous at each minute. But thankfully, knowing who Hilda was the receptionist just gave Hilda a clipboard to sign-in as a “walk-in.” No questions asked.

* * *

“Hilda.”

Her therapist smiled at her as she slowly walked into her office. I’m surprised to see you.

“How’s everything?”

She asked knowing that she probably came by herself without any assistance from her sister or husband.

Hilda stared at her unsure of what to say or if she could even say it. Her mouth opened but closed. She looked down and started fiddling with her hands she didn’t know how to express herself anymore. Not like she wanted too. Her therapist smiled at her. “Well, Thats alright. You don’t have to answer right away.”   
Her therapist smiled at her.   
“Is there anything you would like to talk about? We could just sit here if you need a quiet peace of mind.”   
She said knowing being stuck in a house could have her feeling overwhelmed. Hilda nodded her head. But something was bothering.

Today had been an anniversary. A very special, anniversary. Only Cee and her knew. Hence, why he had been avoiding her.

Then, she started crying again being back in the kitchen alone with her sister brought back all these unwanted emotions and memories. The therapist noticed tears brimming through her eyes. She handed Hilda the tissue box. Hilda quickly took the tissue which was a surprise to her therapist as well.   
She sat there for a few moments crying and trying to say something, anything. But the words wouldn’t come out until she quieted down.

“Today’s the anniversary.”

She whispered almost too quietly. The therapist ducked her head a bit trying to hear what she had just said. This was a step forward. Progress.

“Anniversary?”

She asked. Hilda nodded, wiping her eyes again with the tissue.

“I-Uh, before...”

she struggled to say.

“Before I had...my girls.”

She finally got out.

“I was pregnant.”

She smiled thanking about the first time she found out. A tear escaped from her eye. Her therapist nodded her head handing her another tissue. Hilda hadn’t known if it was even safe for her to tell her of what happened. But no one else really knew besides her family and she needed someone to talk to without judging her.

“My-my sister found out and we-got into a fight.”

She struggled to say the memory coming back.

“I-Uh, I-lost...the baby.”

She wept.

“My Sister wasn’t even sorry...and-I don’t know if she...still feels the same way.”

She tried to say.

“It’s-it’s like-no one wanted to remember and my husband-I love him-but he always avoids me on this date. My sister doesn’t know what she did.”

She cried frustrated as ever remembering why she had left in the first place. The therapist tried comforting her the best she could. But now, the therapist finally knew what the root of the problem had been for her to go mute. The damage had already been there before being kidnapped by Czar. But everything after that made it worse. It was like a domino affect. Now, that the therapist knew of the what happened. She knew how to help Hilda better. 


	21. Forgiveness: To making amends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda seeks to make true amends with her sister as her recovery progress is growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of Zelda trying to make amends with her sister.  
> There will be another part where Faustus is involved later on.  
> This story is almost over you guys, thanks for sticking with me! :)

The lights were off in the kitchen. She sat there in the dark thinking about what she’s done. She sat there thinking about the hand she’s had in her sister’s pain. It made her tense just thinking about it. _‘Think about what your sister feels.’_

She thought to herself while she tapped her tea cup silently, but mercilessly to not disturb anyone. Everyone was still asleep through the house. She thought about how Hilda has been getting better. She had been opening up more. First it started off with her acknowledging others. But the first milestone was her going to therapy on her own. When she left Zelda was worried sick about her. She didn’t even say where she was going.

Though, Hilda was a grown witch it had been months since, she last walked out of the house on her own. So, rightfully, so, Zelda was worried about her.   
When she came back from her impromptu therapy session, Zelda was waiting for her. Cerberus had gone upstairs in his room not wanting to talk to the redhead. All of a sudden, he was giving her the cold shoulder. She wasn’t sure why he was doing that to her, she had no clue. 

* * *

When Hilda came back home from her session she was startled to see her sister standing in the doorframe. This past week had been too rough for her to just keep it all  in and she didn’t want to burden her husband with how she felt knowing he felt the same way even though it was under different circumstances.

She had gotten some advice from her therapist about how to move on from the hurt and pain. ‘It’s easier said than done.’

She was thinking to herself while she listened to her therapist talk to her. Her arms were folded, face gloomy after the heavy heart-felt tears were poured.    
Her mind averted back to Zelda, the woman who caused all of this; her sister.

“Hilda.”

Zelda said sounding apologetic.

”I-I have to talk to you.” Zelda mumbled.

”We need to talk.”

She demanded changing her tone.

Hilda looked up at her sister a bit in shock not sure what to do. Zelda noticed that Hilda had started to fidget with her cardigan.

“Sister, come.”

Zelda said holding her hand out for her sister to take. But when Hilda didn’t take her hand she dropped it. 

‘Maybe that was too soon.’

Zelda thought to herself.

“At least, sit with me.”

Zelda nearly, begged in a low voice. Since, Hilda’s been back she hadn’t liked being left alone with her sister anymore than she did before the accident happened. But after it had happened and everything got hectic, the trust was completely broken, she felt as if there was no longer a bond, and she felt unsafe around her own blood. She worried constantly, for her children. 

Hilda sat in her original sit which was already pulled out to her by her sister. Hilda looked suspiciously, at the redhead unsure of why she wanted to talk to her. 

All these thoughts were running through her mind. 'Did she know about today?' 

'Was that why Zelda wanted to talk to her?' 

Zelda noticed how frightened her sister had became her body shifting one side to the other. Her hands hiding in the long sleeves of her cardigan as she tapped her elbow. Zelda eyed her. 

"Hildy." 

Zelda started to say. Hilda lifted her eyes to watch her sister. 'What did she just call her?' The woman in front of her didn't have a right to that name. She hadn't called her that since, they were kids. Zelda didn't miss the look of fear her sister gave her. It stung. 'I'm looking at a monster.' Hilda thought to herself. She couldn't believe she was allowing herself to sit right in front of a murderer. Then, Hilda's chest started to heave thinking about what her sister had done the memories coming in as a shockwave. Zelda tried to reach for her sister to calm her down only to have Hilda scoot away from her in the chair.

"Don't." 

Hilda finally said to her sister. It was the first word since coming back home after that horrific experience. 

The blonde shook her head. 

"You don't get to call me that." 

She muttered ever so softly. 

Pulling away from her sister as she kept to herself.

Zelda nearly, frowned but remembered that she didn't have a right to call her that not after what she's done.

"Hilda." 

Zelda started again this time choosing her word's carefully. 

"I want to make things better between us." 

Zelda said almost in a whisper as if she actually meant it. Hilda looked at her in shock an eyebrow arching.

"Huh?"

The admission caught Hilda off-guard. She didn't know how to respond to that and her sister wanted to make amends to her on today of all day's. 

'Had she really been keeping track?' 

Hilda thought to herself. Hilda looked nervously, at her sister she wasn't sure if this was another trick of Zelda's to get her guard down. Hilda blanked, her mouth going dry. She didn't know whether or not to even trust her sister. Trust was a big issue between the two sisters whether Zelda wanted to admit it or not. Hilda's lip quivered feeling suffocated. She was at a halt. A wall had appeared and she didn't know how to get over it. Did she want to make things better with her sister?

Of course, she did. Hilda had always wanted that as soon as she came to the academy. But her sister had other plans that didn't include her and when it did it was always, Zelda torturing her. But now, she saw the genuine concern in her eldest sister's eyes. Her throat felt like it closing in on her. She didn't know what to say or what to do. 'Was she shutting down again?' She blanked her eyes trying to take deep breath's. At this moment in time she really needed her husband. She didn't know what to do or how to continue the conversation with her...sister. 

The redhead looked at the blonde who was now becoming panicky. 

"Hilda." 

Zelda tried to say as she was careful not to touch her sister. 

"Just breathe."

Zelda said ever so softly. 

"I am not going to hurt you."

She cooed, her voice lowering. 

Hilda bit her lip trying to calm her own-self down. Her chest beating hard. It felt like her heart was going to come out of her mouth. That's how great the pressure had been. Hilda tried swallowing to calm her nerves but that didn't work. Zelda kept talking to her. Until, Cerberus walked down the steps into the kitchen looking at his panicked wife.

"What did you?" 

A voice came from the doorframe. Zelda looked up at the man who was dressed in a white-tee and dark grey khaki pants. Zelda looked at her brother-in-law, her mouth had opened but no words came out. The scene looked bad. 

Cee froze looking at his wife who's eyes were closed and chest was heaving on a verge of a panic attack. He ignored, Zelda's attempts at whatever it was that she was trying to do and took care of his wife. 

"Hill's." 

Cerberus said rushing toward's his wife as he quickly, pulled out a chair beside her. 

"It's alright."

He cooed stroking her blonde hair placing a kiss on her crown. 

"I'm here." 

He whispered to her while Zelda watched her sister immensely, calm down. 

Cerberus held the witch in his arms while Zelda looked on. Dr. Cee eyed her suspicious at her antics. Did she know what today was? Why would she think it was a good idea to even talk with her on a day like today? Certainly, he had treated his wife no better on today by avoiding her and tending to only the kids. But it had been hard trying to face Hilda knowing that he wasn't there to protect her from the woman who's supposed to be her sister. By blood, Zelda was her sister but did she act like it? Not all the time and when she lashed out at Hilda it was as if Hilda was nothing but a stranger to her. 

Cerberus continued to hold Hilda until her breathing calmed down and until, she was back to normal. As normal as she could possibly be under these circumstances. When her chest stopped heaving, he held her a bit longer before letting go just comforting his wife. After knowing what to today was. Zelda watched as Cerberus cuffed her face wiping the silently, shredded tears away with his thumbs. He was so good with her. So, patient, so, kind, and caring things that Zelda wish she had been with her sister. He pecked her on the cheek a few times to re-assure her that she was in a safe place. 

"No one is ever going to hurt you again." 

He whispered to her that was meant only for her ears. 

Zelda started to leave. But Dr. Cee had turned to his sister-in-law.

"Stay."

He said surprising the both of them. He knew she was in the middle of something. But he didn't know what exactly that something had been.

"You were talking to her." 

He said, dryly. 

"She was responding." 

He said even though the response nearly sent her into a panic attack.

"If you want to talk to her I should probably be here." 

He said pausing not wanting to interfere nor interrupt with his wife's progress.

"Or just stick around somewhere."

He stumbled not wanting her to think he was being controlling. 

Zelda looked at him pursing her lips. She was sure he was going to swift Hilda away into their bedroom keeping her away from her 'evil-elder sister.'

But Cee wasn't that type of guy. He wanted his wife to make progress but he didn't want it to come at his wife's expense. He started to leave to go to the parlor leaving the two witches alone until, Hilda had grabbed onto his hand like life-support stopping him from going any further. He turned around to face his wife. Her eyes looked as if they were pleading for him to stay so, he sat there facing her knee to knee making sure that was what she wanted. She lightly, nodded her head. 

Zelda looked towards the couple; Changing her words again so, she could speak to them both. 

"As I was telling my sister before, I wanted to make things better between us." 

Zelda said, repeating herself in full not leaving out any word. Cerberus nodded his head. 

"Which would include you as well."

She said, hesitant to add him even after all that she had just watched. Zelda was terrified of losing her sister to a mortal in the same way that she had lost Edward to Diana. But it wasn't the mortal that made her lose Hilda. It was her and her own actions. Now, Zelda saw that. 

"I-I want to apologize for something." 

Zelda muttered. Then, this was it. 

"When Hilda told me she was dating a mortal, you. I lost it." 

The redhead admitted. 

"When she told me you had took her virginity I couldn't stomach it."

Zelda said going all the way back to when she first heard of the man. Hilda had been dating Dr. Cee for quite some time before telling her sister about him.

Because Hilda knew if she told her sister she had met someone, that someone being the manager and owner of the bookshop in town; Zelda would have ended the relationship before it even took off.

"Hilda."

Zelda exhaled. 

"I'm sorry for drowning you after you told me about that night." 

She started to say not missing the fact that Dr. Cee's eyes widen up in fear. Hilda never told him that her sister drowned him for sleeping with him.

'Did it not matter to Zelda that Cerberus was the only man that didn't try to harm, Hilda or pressure her?'

He thought to himself looking between the two sister's.

Now, it was all making sense to him. No, wonder why Hilda was a bit standoffish towards him after everything that had happened between them. 

It was her sister who scared her away from him. Cerberus pulled his wife closer to his leg providing comfort as her sister dug up hurtful memories.

"And I also, want to apologize to the both of you."

Zelda said after she had gotten done explaining herself to her little sister and brother-in-law.

The couple looked at the redheaded witch in front of them bracing themselves for whatever came next.

Zelda swallowed her salvia. She had years to get this right. Now, it was time to apologize for her unholy sins.

The one that caused her sister to leave and miss a part of Ambrose's and Sabrina's life.

"I know I'll spend a lifetime trying to make up for what I did and I could never make it up to any of you especially my sister."

Zelda started to say, "But I want you two to know that I am deeply, sincere about this apology, I've been troubled by it since my life shattered. Haunted."

Zelda said adding onto her apology. "I didn't have a right to take them away from you two. I didn't have a right to be angry at my sister for finding love and happiness. But there I was angry and afraid of losing my sister whom I still lost by my own hand's. I know, now that if I hadn't had done what I did none of this would've ever happened." Zelda continued on, "but the good thing that thing that came out of this your two twin girl's, my niece's, who I got to help raise if only for a short time." Zelda said, "they're perfect in every way and I couldn't see it the first time." Zelda said this time looking directly, towards Hilda who's eyes were swelled up with threatening tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her sister was actually apologizing to her and wasn't bullshitting with her. 

Hilda didn't know what to do or how to take that apology. 

"Uh, I'm sorry." 

Hilda said as she got up to leave teleporting into her room with tear stained eyes.

Cerberus turned to Zelda tilting his head staring at the redheaded witch in silence for a moment to study her.

He was slumped in the chair when Hilda left trying to figure out if Zelda had meant what she said.

"Thank you, from the both of us."

Cerberus had told her. 

"Hm?" 

Zelda questioned surprised at what just happened.

"Thank you." 

He said again. 

"I think. No, I know she really needed that for the longest time." 

He said giving her a soft smile.

"I think you might have gotten her to open up more."

He told her. 

"You know, today's the anniversary of when she left." 

He told her. Her face had gone red in embarrassment. 

Zelda had been too ashamed to even continue keeping up with what she had done. 

"I didn't mean to be cold towards you earlier, it was just _today_."  

He said apologizing. 

Zelda shook her head not needing, not feeling worthy of an apology. 

"But by my hand, if this is a lie that you just told, I will take Hildegarde out of this house for her own safety and you will never see your sister again." 

He said promising her not to ever hurt his wife in the same way she had done.

"I can assure you I told no, lies." 

She said, feeling quite offended but understood why he had made such a threat. 

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have to go check on my wife."

He said tapping his hand on the table going back to his normal self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerberus actually meant the threat so, let's hope that Zelda doesn't slip up again.

**Author's Note:**

> If the council can’t sense your magic they will assume that as a witch you are dead especially if you’ve looked badly injured in their vision and they can’t sense anything. You’re basically done for.


End file.
